Sealed In Blood
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! In order to save Dean and Sam, Brooklyn strikes a deal with the Crossroads Demon to bring them back. How will they react and can they save her before time's up? Rated M for adult content. Reviews are love!
1. Crossroads

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Thank you everyone for supporting all the off the wall stories and dramas!!!! I decided to do a reversal AU story in which Brooklyn makes a deal with the Crossroads Demon to save the lives of Sam and Dean and the anguish that follows!

* * *

"NO!" Brooklyn screamed as Ruby embedded the dagger deep within Sam's heart watching her friend crumple to the ground, dead before his knees even touched the slick wet grass. His rich chocolate eyes now void of life and staring up towards the heavens. Dean lay several feet away from Sam, his throat slit and coated with a thick sheen of drying sticky blood. His beloved leather jacket and favorite black shirt now tainted crimson along with the front of his jeans.

Ruby stared over with hate filled black pools as she sneered at the distraught hunter.

"You bitch!" The copper haired hunter screamed aiming the Colt and squeezing the trigger with ease. Her bright slate depths trained on the brunette demon watching the murderer wail in pain as the bullet hit its mark with deadly accuracy. Every orifice of the demon's host lit up with a fiery bright orange glow before going cold. She lowered the gun and collapsed towards the ground landing on her hands and knees.

Hot bitter tears welled up and cascaded down her beautiful face as her body shook with a violent fervor. Her lover and friend dead, victims of the double crossing she bitch Ruby. Brooklyn forced her body forward towards the bodies of Dean and Sam while gripping the Colt tightly in her hand.

Brooklyn cradled Dean's head in her lap as she carded her fingers through his short sandy hair.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you both in time. I failed you and Sam. I failed us," she whispered between chocked sobs. Brooklyn pressed her forehead to his and slowly caressed his face as if he were still alive and she was but waking him up from a deep death like sleep, only he wasn't stirring or opening his eyes.

"Dean, wake up please? It's me your Brook, you know your fiery haired hunter," she cried harder screaming out in unmasked anger.

"Why won't you come down and fucking help me?!" She screamed towards the nighttime sky. Her tormented plea falling to deaf ears as she shouted at the top of her lungs while feeling another wave of tears rand down her face.

"Damn you, damn you all for this!!!!!" Brooklyn continued cursing the angels and God for allowing this to happen. For their so called chosen one to die by the hand of a low class demon. Why didn't the angels appear and smite the whole damn group? Why did she have to witness this?

"Don't worry Dean I'm gonna fix this, I'll bring you and Sam back I swear," she softly kissed him before gently resting his head on the grass. Brooklyn turned her attention to Sam. She slowly closed his eyes giving him a peaceful appearance except for the large dark knife wound in his chest. Brooklyn swept a hand in hers running her thumb in circles on the top of his.

"You and Dean are coming back even if it's the last damn thing I do," she kissed his cool forehead and sighed into it.

Brooklyn knew what she needed to do.

* * *

The small bag burned with a cool blue flame as she stood at the Crossroads.

"Brooklyn Ravenwood, what a very pleasant and unexpected surprise," the demon stood behind her dressed in the form of a firefighter. The hunter turned around seeing the midnight haired man standing with hands firmly on his hips. His shoulders broad and strong beneath the black t shirt and smile deadly.

"You know why I'm here," the demon nodded and circled around her with his hands crossed over his host's chest.

"Ah yes, the Winchesters. Dead as doorknobs about two miles back."

Brooklyn glared at the demon knowing he was playing with her that she was right where he wanted her.

"I've come to strike a deal. My life for theirs. Dean and Sam come back to life fresh and new and you get me."

Brooklyn stood with her feet apart and arms out to her sides. The demon stopped in front her sizing up the formidable foe. Her gray eyes hard and serious as his flashed jet black.

"And why should I entertain this indecent proposal?" The demon ran his face down her face and neck with a predatory hint in his eyes.

Brooklyn swallowed hard knowing what he was hinting at. But it was worth if it meant seeing Dean and Sam alive and well.

"I'll let you do what you want with me," she looked way as her voice was now barely a whisper.

"I'll give you six months with them then payment comes due."

"No, I want more time."

"Fine, one year no more no less. You get your boys back. But first I'll be requiring a small payment," the demon ran his large strong hands up and down her shoulders leaning in and pressing his lips against her neck. Brooklyn shuddered and closed her eyes thinking of Dean's sparkling green eyes reflecting the love he held for her.

The demon slowly stripped her clothes away before ripping his own apart and off his massive frame.

"Look at me, Brooklyn," the demon gripped her chin forcing her to look into his ice blue eyes as he slowly lowered her to the ground collecting payment from the hunter.

* * *

Dean's body heaved up and off the ground as his lungs filled with life giving air. His emerald depths shot wide open and a blood curdling scream filled the air as Sam was slowly sitting up. He looked down seeing no trace of blood on his clothing. The hunter frantically lifted his shirt up finding no wound or scar where Ruby had plunged the dagger but hours before.

"What a rush," Dean mumbled rubbing his eyes. He too was clean and free of the bodily trauma inflicted on him. What the Hell was going on? He and Sam should be dead, kaput, cold, corpses but here they were alive and breathing.

"Dean what the Hell just happened?"

"I dunno Sammy," Dean was just as dumbfounded as his brother.

Dean looked around realizing someone was missing.

"Brook!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Brook!"

Sam quickly jumped to his feet scanning the edge of the woods. Dean saw the Colt beside him as the rising panic filled his being. Several feet away the body of the demon formerly known as Ruby was sprawled out with a perfect circle in the center of her head.

"Sam!" Sam saw the dead demon knowing right away it was the work of Brooklyn. He saw the dagger and scooped it up wiping it off on the demon's jacket.

* * *

Brooklyn staggered through the woods naked and shaking. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds by the Crossroads demon guaranteeing Dean and Sam would find her in her current state. The final moments of her time with demon still fresh in her mind.

_She could only lay there as he held her arms over her head grunting and groaning on top of her. The only sounds she could make were sobs and soft cries as the demon kissed nipped and licked her skin before growling in release. The demon refused to rise right away opting to remain pressed tightly against her keeping the connection between their bodies. _

_"Just remember, one year from tonight and you're ours," his voice rumbled against her ear. _

_Then he was gone, leaving her naked and sobbing on the gravel. She felt so dirty all over as she picked herself up and started the agonizing trek back to the brothers. _

She continued through the woods, her vision blurry but soon the light of the moon gave way revealing two distinct and familiar shapes. Brooklyn stumbled and overcorrected her step falling hard to the ground. Her knees, legs, arms and hands were scraped against sticks and stones as she landed.

"Dean," she weakly cried out.

"Dean, listen," Sam listened again hearing the small faint sound. Dean heard it too taking off in a dead run towards the edge of the woods. His heart pounding and adrenaline racing through his veins as his sharp emerald pools focused on the small red haired form curled up on the ground.

The hunter stopped dead feeling his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. On the ground broken and shivering was Brooklyn. Her copper locks covered her face hiding the tracks of her tears but her body trembled as she whimpered in pain.

"Oh god no," Dean ripped his jacket off laying it over her body. Sam saw the dejected condition she was in and felt ill and disgusted all over.

"Dean, is she alright?" Dean looked up with pained eyes before scooping her up in his arms. Brooklyn cried out and struggled against him but he held steadfast bringing her closer against his body.

"Shhhh, it's alright Brook. I'm here now, you're safe."

Dean rested his forehead against hers with Sam leading the way back to the car.

The ride home was silent only interrupted with the tiny cries coming from the leather bundle in Dean's arms. The hunter ran his fingers through her long hair whispering how much he loved her and vowed to never let anything hurt her.

Sam saw his brother's pain realizing how much he loved Brooklyn and the sight of her hurt and lost killed Dean inside.

"We're almost to the hotel," Sam said quietly. Dean could only nod in response.

Sam burst through the door with Dean right behind him. He rushed to the bathroom pulling the curtain back and running water for a bath.

"Sam, take this," he handed off his leather jacket to him then lowered Brooklyn in the hot steamy water. When he reached touching her skin, she cringed and backed away from the hunter. Dean winced at her rejection seeing how much pain she was in.

He looked down seeing no bruised on her arms or chest only the scratches and cuts from falling in the woods. But as he continued looking he saw on her inner thighs two distinct sets of bite marks. Dean slowly put his hand in the water examining the red angry marks. A flash of rage took over him when his fingers touched her skin.

"Dean…." She whispered but never opening her eyes.

"I'm here Brook," he said gently.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Sorry for what? What happened out there?"

"No, you'll hate me."

"No I would never hate you, I love you."

Slowly Brooklyn opened her eyes exposing pale gray pools filled with sadness and anguish. Dean shot his hands through the now cooling water gripping her hands within his.

"No, please don't make me remember….." Brooklyn's eyes began brimming with tears.

Dean saw the pain in her eyes and heard the pain in her voice with each word. How could he force her to recall the horror locked within her mind? But he had to know, needed to know.

"Baby please, you have to tell me. I want to help you but I can't if you close me out."

Brooklyn shook her head hard and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Can't Dean….You'll get angry with me."

Dean stopped as she started breaking down. He feared if he pushed her too hard she would block him out. With a heavy heart he pulled the drain and pulled her up and out setting her on the toilet as he dried her off.

* * *

An hour later she was fast asleep in bed wearing a pair of his boxers and shirt. Dean pulled back the covers and motioned for Sam.

"I found these when Brook was in the tub," Sam gasped at the bite marks.

"What the…" Dean cut him off then replaced the covers over the resting hunter.

"Something happened out there Sam. We died out there but came back. I think she did something."

"You don't think," Sam looked over with dread as he knew what his brother was implying.

"I think she made a deal and sealed it with more than a kiss."

"Brook was that what you were afraid to tell me? That I would hate you and shut you out? God I would never hate you, you're my life," Dean confessed to the unconscious hunter.

"Sam we need to find a way to break the deal. When Brooklyn wakes up she needs to tell us what happened. I failed her Sam," Dean pressed his forehead on hers listening to the soft breathing of his hunter.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Please feel free to let me know as the reviews help drive my muse! I will be working on my other stories as well!!!!**


	2. I Have One Year

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? I wish to thank everyone out there for reading and supporting all of these stories!!

* * *

Dean watched as Brooklyn remained in a steady deep sleep. Her chest rose and lowered in a continuous rhythm as he remained stretched out beside her. He reached out lightly tracing his fingertips over her jaw and neck before pushing her hair back. She looked so peaceful with her hair spread out around her and hands folded neatly together over the comforter. The sight tore at Dean's heart knowing it was only a mirage a cruel vision as beneath the surface her pain and torment hid.

Sam was hunched over in the endless sea of books with his faithful laptop balancing on top of two short stacks. He paused looking over his shoulder at Dean seeing the stoic mask slowly falling off to reveal a scared hurt man beneath. He turned around focusing back on the withered pages before him. His dad's journal mentioned the Crossroads Demon but didn't tell him anything new. But he was undeterred by this setback as he slammed the book shut before reaching for the next ancient tome.

He had called Bobby after coming back from the hotel hoping he would have something more encouraging only to be met with disappointment.

"Sam these deals are air tight with virtually no way for the person to escape out of it. Whatever Brooklyn agreed to she's gonna be held to it. You have to find out what she did."

"Uh easier said than done, Bobby. Brooklyn refused to say anything before slipping into unconsciousness. But that's not all of it. We think the demon did something to her. Dean found two sets of bite marks on her inner thighs."

"Good god," Bobby gasped on the other end. "Sam, you and Dean work on finding out what she did and I'll keep looking through my books."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam had hung up hoping Bobby would find something, anything even if it was a single word or sentence.

Sam now found himself scanning carefully through each page sometimes checking several times if he thought it was a lead. But every hope was quickly dashed with the turn of each page.

Dean had fallen asleep next to Brooklyn. His arm draped protectively over her midsection and head nestled against her shoulder. Brooklyn slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She looked over seeing her hunter resting beside her. A small sad smile formed on her lips as she watched him sleep. Dean looked so peaceful and angelic as the hard lines from years of hard living and hunting had vanished giving him a more youthful appearance.

She turned over on her side wanting to get a better view. One year was all she had now. One year left on Earth. Brooklyn knew Sam and Dean would fight and search for a way to liberate her from the demon's contract but sadly she knew it would be in vain.

The events of several hours ago were still hazy at best in her mind but the demon's voice was still chillingly clear in her mind.

_One year……_

Brooklyn sighed and nestled closer to the sleeping hunter needing to feel his body pressed against her own. Dean responded in his sleep to her presence moving closer to her waiting arms.

"I did it for you," she whispered. Her chest constricted as her eyes brimmed with hot stinging tears knowing in one year she would never see him again. Never see that gorgeous smile or flashing emerald depths or hear him say those three little words that always made her heart swell.

If she had to, Brooklyn would do it all over again and not think twice. Dean was her life now, rather her now dramatically shortened life. Brooklyn chocked back her sobs failing miserably as her body trembled silently. Dean woke up seeing her sobbing uncontrollably. He reached out running his fingers along her face and neck causing her to jerk her head up and look into those rich deep pools.

Without saying a word, the hunter pulled her in with strong comforting arms. He ran his hand up and down her back in slow soothing circles letting her cry into his shoulder.

Sam poured furiously over the latest volume angry that he couldn't find anything. Over the last few years Brooklyn had become the sister he never had, a part of their strange little family. She had his back time and time again never hesitant to put her life on the line. The smaller hunter had also been a source of comfort when he mourned every year the loss of Jessica and their mother. She had provided a shoulder to cry and vent on when Dean had been in the hospital fighting for his life in Wisconsin after the run in with a werecat. Sam wasn't about to let her be sucked so easily into Hell.

While Sam continued his tireless searching, Brooklyn had slowly begun to quiet in Dean's arms. She pulled away wiping her nose and eyes before she felt her head being tilted upward. Dean saw her bleary bloodshot eyes distorting her beautiful gray eyes.

"Brook," he whispered tenderly. "Please talk to me. I love you."

She looked away and bit her lip feeling the words die in her throat before reaching her tongue and lips.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what happened. Please, Brook it's killing me inside to see you like this."

The next onslaught of tears rapidly pooled and spilled over onto the pillows and sheets as Brooklyn fought to tell him everything. She gathered the courage to find her voice hearing it break and crack with each word that passed her lips.

"I couldn't let you or Sam die. After Ruby killed Sam I shot her dead with the Colt. Bitch got what she deserved," her tone turned bitter and spiteful as she spoke of the demon whore.

She wiped her eyes before going further. The next part was the hardest.

"I cursed the angels and God for not stopping or even helping me after what that bitch did. I was so alone and cold inside. I didn't have any other choice seeing Heaven wouldn't even lift a damn finger to bring you back, their chosen savior," she laughed bitterly.

"So I went to the Crossroads and summoned him. Said I was there to make a deal. My life in exchange for you and Sam to be brought back to life. The demon was going to give me six months but gave me a year as he wanted something extra in return for extending it," Brooklyn looked away and buried her face in her pillow.

Dean sat up pulling Brooklyn in his arms feeling her wrap her smaller slender arms around his waist.

"I only have a year Dean."

"No never no way am I going to let this happen." Brooklyn pushed away and shook her head angrily.

"You don't understand! If I break it you and Sam get first class tickets straight to Hell. I won't let that happen to either one of you!"

"And I'm not going to just stand by idly while you get dragged into Hell either Brooklyn! I can't let you slip through my fingers again. I almost lost you once before."

Dean now held her face in his hands before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against hers leaving them connected for a few moments before he pulled back. Brooklyn had felt the deep undying love and fierce devotion he held for her in just those few seconds which mended her tattered heart but a little.

"I could never hate you or be angry for what you did. I'm not giving you up without a fight."

Dean just held her while rocking slowly back and forth on the bed hearing nothing but deep slow breaths coming from the hunter.

* * *

With Sam and Brooklyn fast asleep, Dean pulled on his jacket and boots in the dark lacing the steeled toe footwear with ease. With phone and keys in each pocket he turned towards the sleeping woman on the bed.

"I'll be back, Brook," he kissed her softly the straightened up and quietly left.

Dean stood at the Crossroads with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Before him the small bag burned in the center as he waited for the demon to appear.

"Dean Winchester, what an unexpected but pleasant surprise to see you here."

The demon stood tall and confident with arms crossed in front revealing his host's lean strong arms. His eyes flashed black then brown as he grinned at the hunter.

"Cut the crap demon, let her go."

"And who are you referring to now? My memory is a bit hazy."

"Brooklyn! Release her from her contract now!" Dean pulled the Colt from his jeans waistband aiming it straight at the demon. The demon stepped closer unfazed by the weapon he held.

"Oh sorry no can do, Dean-o. You see I don't have that contract, well not anymore anyways. Someone else has it. You see her deal attracted quite a bit of interest from some of the upper management. And besides even if I had it I wouldn't relinquish it. She's too great a prize for us to simply allow to just walk away."

"Then who has it?! Answer me damn it!" Dean cocked the gun. The demon laughed at the contorted expression that twisted the hunter's face in anger.

"Now why would I want to do that? Either way you'll put a bullet in my brain so why make things easier for you?" The demon rushed forward coming within mere inches of Dean. His eyes flooded in black as he taunted the hunter.

"But just between you and me, I can see why you like her. When she was pinned beneath me, she writhed and moaned like the good little slut she is, taking it without a fight. I can't wait to finish what we started once she's with us…."

Dean fired the Colt but the demon had anticipated the hunter's moves stepping but one inch to the side as the bullet whizzed by harmlessly.

"Not nice, Dean," the demon grabbed the hunter by the throat before hurling him violently in the air watching him slam against the gravel. Dean landed hard on his side sliding further across the rocky surface before stopping in the tall rows of corn. He grabbed his arm in pain while his legs wobbled and shook beneath him, protesting his attempt to make them work.

The demon reappeared before him wearing a cold expression on his face.

"She's ours Dean and there's not a damn thing you or your brother or that geriatric hunter Bobby Singer can do."

And just like that the demon was gone leaving Dean alone in pain and anger.

* * *

Sam woke up seeing his brother was missing but he knew where he had gone. As he slipped his jeans and shirt on, the sound of the doorknob turning and muffled grunts of pain made him sit back down on the bed.

Dean dragged himself across the room wincing in pain and gritting his teeth as he sat down beside his brother.

"Dean, what the Hell happened?" He helped his brother ease slowly out of his jacket careful of the arm Dean held tight against his body.

"Bastard wouldn't tell me who has her contract," Dean answered between grunts of discomfort and pain.

"Here let me set your shoulder," Sam extended his arm as Dean took several hard breaths. "Ready?" Dean nodded his head.

"On the count of three," Sam gripped the injured limb firmly feeling Dean tensing up in front of him.

"One, two," the sound of bone setting back in socket followed by the sharp cries of pain filled the room.

"The hell Sam?!" Dean slowly moved the reset arm glaring at his brother.

"What? If I did it on three you would've tensed up and fought it. Sorry."

The older man rose grabbing a few things before disappearing in the bathroom for several minutes before reappearing in boxers and nothing else. He pulled back the covers slipping in beside Brooklyn seeing her still sound asleep. Her small frame hidden by the large overstuffed blanket and comforter with only her auburn tresses showing through.

He shifted his body over to his side draping the sore arm over her waist. Dean closed his eyes waiting for another restless night to take over.

* * *

**Thanks again for all of the support for this and my other works!!!!**


	3. My Heart

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? I wanna thank everyone again for supporting me and these stories!!!!

* * *

The next morning Brooklyn slowly awakened and slid from beneath the blankets and Dean's arms and headed straight to the bathroom. She stood there staring hard at the ragged reflection staring straight back at her. One year. One year was all she had left. She knew if she ran they would find her no matter where she fled to. As she stood there a burning sensation ripped through her body more specifically her lower back. Turning around she lifted up her shirt feeling her blood run cold as her eyes saw it.

On the small of her back was a symbol, but not any symbol. It was a demonic insignia that much she knew. She hissed in pain watching it glow with a fiery hellish red. The searing heat ran through her body causing her to cry out. The pain so intense it was beyond her threshold which was rather high by human standards.

Dean bolted upright when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the bathroom. He rushed to the bathroom finding the door locked. He pulled jerked and twisted the rusted knob while pounding furiously on the door.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn open this door!" Dean hollered as on the other side she was sprawled out unconscious on her stomach.

Dean took a deep breath and kicked in the door. He pushed the hollow wooden door aside seeing the small frame of his hunter on the cold tile floor. Dean dropped to his knees and scooped her up rushing her back to the bed. Sam was waking up as Dean fought to resuscitate Brooklyn.

The younger brother's eyes flew wide open as he saw his brother fighting for the one he loved.

"Come on damn it breathe!" Dean spat between compressions. He reached for her wrist feeling no pulse. Anguished he battled on.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Sam grabbed his phone dialing 9-1-1 as he heard Dean curse and plead with Brooklyn to wake up.

It seemed like an eternity before the paramedics arrived. Dean was forced to watch as the EMT continued the fight refusing to give up on the copper haired hunter.

"We got a pulse!" Almost immediately she was put on oxygen as they lifted her up and on the cart carrying her towards the waiting truck.

"Where are you taking her?!" Dean cried out.

"Saint Andrews," the male EMT closed the doors and pounded on them as the ambulance drove away. Dean was already dressed and headed out the door with Sam in tow.

Brooklyn lay there trapped between two worlds: One of the living and the other of brimstone.

The EMT seated back with her flashed coal black orbs and grinned sinisterly at her.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up screaming at the top of her lungs waking Dean Sam and probably the poor souls next door in the other room.

"Brook!" Dean cried out immediately encasing his arms around her. Sam had sprung up with shotgun in hand still groggy and incoherent. Brooklyn was still screaming and Dean whisked her away before the guests next door showed up pounding on the door.

Dean sat on the toilet rocking Brooklyn in his arms hearing her slowly calm down until only a whimper escaped her lips.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Brook," Dean stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Whatever she was dreaming had ripped into the recesses of her soul and mind, preying upon whatever fears it found. Sam stumbled through the bathroom door seeing Dean holding Brooklyn tight while rocking back and forth not paying heed to his brother's presence in the door.

"Dean how is she?"

Dean sighed sadly and pulled his eyes away long enough to look up at Sam.

"She's finally calmed down," he laughed bitterly.

Sam turned away and went back to bed but not before flashing one last look of concern before finally retreating back to his bed. Dean remained seated for a few more moments before deciding to chance it and go back to sleep. He looked down seeing she was at peace for now. Her head leaned against his shoulder as her chest moved lightly up and down. He had one year to find a way to break her free or watch her die.

"I'm not gonna lose you," he kissed her forehead then carried her back to bed. He didn't hear the soft words slip through her lips.

"Hounds….Midnight…."

* * *

The streams of light filtered through the room hitting Dean in the eyes. He looked up and around before casting his emerald eyes on the still form beside him. It broke his heart that she had less than one year let alone even struck a deal with the Crossroads demon.

He couldn't continue this playing this over and over like a broken record. They had to find a way. As he mentally weighed his options, a soft moaning broke the trance he was in as Brooklyn turned and looked up at him with a set of groggy hazy eyes. She blinked a few times before keeping her gaze fixed steadily on him.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," she choked back.

"We're gonna be alright you know," she couldn't share the same optimism he was at that particular moment.

"I wish I could feel the same way, Dean," she turned away not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes.

"The demon made sure my contract was full proof. They want me, Dean."

Brooklyn flung back the blanket and headed to the bathroom all the while keeping her eyes fixed ahead of her. She found herself looking in the mirror noting the black circles under her eyes with deep lines etched to reflect the lack of sleep. Brooklyn hung her head and gripped the counter edges until her knuckles were as white as the walls behind her.

She didn't hear Dean slip in until a strong arm encircled her waist bringing her back against him. Dean spun her around pressing her against his bare chest as she broke down.

"Come on," he urged her towards the shower surprised she was allowing him to remove her clothing. Brooklyn stood there shivering slightly as he turned on the water making sure it wasn't too hot before guiding her inside. The gentle steady stream washed away the sweat from her body as she remained locked in place beneath the water. Dean slid in behind her running his hands up and down her sides.

"You okay?" He asked in a hushed tone. Brooklyn turned around seeing him looking down with those beautiful green eyes that seemed to always melt the ice around her heart when she was troubled. Dean cupped her face in his hands leaning in to her full pouty lips. God she looked so hot standing there beneath the steamy jets with those large gray pools staring straight at him.

Dean went slow starting with her sweet ripe lips feeling her hesitate then begin to relent as her lips parted for him. Brooklyn rested her hands on his hips feeling the pressure of his rock hard cock against her stomach. She could feel his large calloused hands slip down her neck and shoulders before squeezing her arms momentarily. They continued sliding down over the curves of her waist before resting a top of her hips.

Dean mouthed her neck and collarbone hearing her gasp in pleasure as he continued tasting the wet skin. Brooklyn melted into his body relinquishing any control she held over to him. She tilted her head back against the wall exposing her neck even more for her hunter. Dean sighed and slipped his hand between her legs gently pushing back the hot wet fold feeling her thrust against him as he inserted two fingers inside welcoming the tight wet heat of her body. He positioned his thumb over the tender swollen mound massaging it while he continued thrusting the two large digits inside her.

Brooklyn continued shifting her hips up and down moaning at the sweet intrusion of her lover's hand. Her legs shook and knees buckled as she felt her body flex and contract giving way a mind blowing orgasm.

"Dean…." She groaned and fell forward against his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want," he softly whispered. His husky voice made her toes curl as she looked up with lust in her eyes.

"You, inside me," she panted and jutted her hips out for him.

Dean obliged his love by gently facing her towards the wall and kissing on the protective tattoos on her shoulder and back. One was a pentagram etched on her right shoulder as the other was a smaller version of the one on his chest placed strategically on the small of her back. He nipped licked and kissed up and down her spine before standing up straight and positioning himself at her entrance. The weeping tip of his cock brushed gently against her making her gasp lightly. She ran her body over his cock grinning at the twitching she got in response.

He gripped her hips holding her still while pushing up inside her exhaling as he slid in all the way until he was balls deep within her. Dean went slow and sweet as she had been through so much in the last two days. Her body tightened and contracted around him generating a heated friction against his sensitive cock as he went at a steady slow pace. The damp heated walls of her body fit over him like a silken glove as he pumped inside her keeping the gentle but steady thrusts.

"Brooklyn, so good, so hot," he grunted as she slammed her hips down running his cock over and over along the spot. She felt her lower body constrict and tighten as she whimpered and moaned out her orgasm.

"Just let it go, Brook. I won't let you go I promise," his words went straight to her heart and lower body letting the orgasm take hold carrying her away to another place. Dean saw her eyes lower and a relaxed content look form on her face as his own body trembled and shook pumping her full of his hot sticky release. He slid his hands up linking them with hers as they felt their bodies come down from pure sexual bliss.

Brooklyn's heart ached as she bit her lip and let the tears flow down her face. Dean pulled out and spun her around to face him. His sharp eyes caught the tears mixed with water and leaned in kissing away the salty drops from her cheeks. Strong arms drew her in creating a sense of security that blocked out the cold and evils of the world. They stood there seeking comfort within one another's arms letting the water stream down over them.

Sam was up clicking away on the keyboard when the lovers finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Bout time you two decided to emerge," he grabbed his clothes and scuttled in paying no heed to Brooklyn dropping the towel and proceeding to dress. He had seen her in all states of dress and this was nothing new for the young hunter.

Dean was dressed and looking for something anything but gave up in frustration. He turned around seeing Brooklyn sitting on the bed looking out the window. Dean knew this was the time to do it. Searching his bag, he found the small box hidden beneath his clothes. He opened it gazing upon its contents before snapping it back shut.

Brooklyn was in a daze replaying the events of previous night not registering the shift in the mattress as Dean settled in beside her.

"Brook," he tilted her head until she was looking straight into his rich emerald depths. She felt her trance break by the soft press of his lips upon hers. Dean pulled back slowly while his hand slid inside his pocket retrieving the small box. He took a deep breath before starting to speak. When he did his voice was rocky and cracked.

"Brook, I love you more than my very life which is why I wanna ask you this."

She gasped when he slid down before her holding her now shaky hands in his own which now began to shake. The tears began welling in her eyes as Dean smiled up at her. His thumbs stroked the top of her hands allowing her to feel a soothing sensation pulsing through her body when he finally spoke with cool but love filled tone.

"Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood, we have been through so much together and I can't picture anyone else but you by my side. You are the one I want to wake up with every day and fall asleep with every night. It's you I want be with when making love. What I'm saying is will you marry me?"

Brooklyn slid off the bed now level with his body and slid her hands up on his face pulling his mouth to hers. Dean could feel the emotions behind her kiss before she pulled away.

"Yes," she whispered before collapsing in his arms.

Dean kissed her cheek then withdrew from her arms and held her left hand in his. She watched as he slid the ring on with his right hand kissing the finger before releasing her. Dean cupped her face with his hand seeing the smile creeping up on her lips. Her eyes looked down to the silver band encrusted with two small diamonds. The size didn't matter to her, what mattered was that it came from Dean.

"Pastor Jim can marry us, he already agreed to it," he said sheepishly. Brooklyn knew then he had planned this for some time now.

"How soon can he do it?" Brooklyn asked looking down at ring. It felt right sitting on her small finger like it was meant to be there.

"I'll call him now," Dean was already punching in the numbers. The conversation with the pastor was short as Dean hung up and looked over at Brooklyn.

"He said the next time we pass through he'll do it."

"I wanna make it as soon as possible," Dean nodded as he too wished to be united with her in every way.

* * *

**Alright next chapter up soon! I am sorry for not updating sooner as I have been updating several stories at once!**


	4. An Unorthodox Proposal

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so suing me is just out of the question! But thank you everyone for supporting these works. While reviews always make my day, I am also glad when I see alerts and favorites in my inbox.

* * *

Several days had passed by before they pulled up to the ornate building in Minnesota. Jim Murphy or Pastor Jim as he preferred to be called stepped outside as the familiar Impala came to a stop.

"Dean! Sam!" The older man hurried down the stairs wrapping each in a bear hug. Brooklyn stepped out unsure if Jim knew about the deal she made or not. Pastor Jim released Sam and turned his attention to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn Ravenwood, we finally get to meet," Brooklyn extended her hand but instead found her body being enveloped by Pastor Jim's arms and torso. She looked over at Dean confused over what to do. Dean just smiled at her reassuringly as she returned the warm gesture. Jim pulled back taking her hands in his.

"So you're the one that finally roped Dean in eh?" Brooklyn laughed uneasily and bit her lip. Pastor Jim could see the tense expression in her eyes and feel it in her body.

"My dear you're so tense," his brow furrowed in concern. Brooklyn quickly came up with an excuse.

"I am tired that is all. It was a long trip," Jim laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading the three inside where hot coffee and pie awaited them.

"So I take it you wish for me to marry you?" Dean nodded his head between heaping mouthfuls of sweet apple pie.

"If you give me a day we can do it day after tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Dean piped up stopping long enough to speak before shoveling more pie down his throat. Brooklyn sighed and shook her head as she went slow wishing to savor the pastry.

Sam could sense Brooklyn's discomfort as she sat there. She looked over at him then quickly darted her eyes back to her food. Pastor Jim too sensed the clouded emotions within the fiery haired woman. She had been silent most of the day and he was determined to find out what was bothering her.

To Pastor Jim and Dean's surprise Brooklyn offered to cook dinner. She said she could cook up a mean lasagna. Dean could practically taste the blend of sauce meat and noodles mingling with cheese.

The lasagna was way better than Brooklyn claimed it to be as Dean was helping himself to his 3rd serving while Sam happily chomped on his second. Pastor Jim found himself having another helping while Brooklyn just nursed her first but didn't linger to where the guys noticed. But someone did. Pastor Jim had been watching her and observed she was only on her first piece. This only intrigued him more as to what lay hidden beneath the surface. Brooklyn felt the eyes of the pastor fixed on her and she knew he knew and suspected he would be trying to have a chat with her later on.

* * *

It wouldn't be until Dean and Sam had gone to bed that Brooklyn found herself sitting on the porch swing sipping a tumbler of Jim. The door opened and Pastor Jim stepped out.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope," she answered taking another drink.

Pastor Jim sat on the other end watching the woman as she stared out towards the nighttime sky.

"Brooklyn, I know something is troubling you. I've sensed it ever since you stepped out of the car. Tell me what is ailing you?"

Brooklyn took another drink setting the glass between her feet and sighed. She knew the older man wasn't going to give this up.

"You don't want to know," she responded and pinched the bridge of her nose. He could tell by the slight slur in her voice she had been drinking a little more than what was in that glass.

"Try me," his voice gentle but carried an edge of challenge to it. Brooklyn looked over seeing the open expression on his face with soft eyes to match. She picked up her drink getting reacquainted with ol' Jim Beam gathering the strength to tell him all. Pastor Jim could see she was becoming visibly shaken as her hands were trembling and unsteady when she replaced the glass back down.

"You wanna know why I am upset? I'll tell ya. Six days ago a demon ambushed us and killed Sam and Dean before I could stop her. After putting a bullet from the Colt between her eyes I was distraught and angered that it was allowed to happen. I knew I had but only one option so I went to the Crossroads…." Jim's gasp made Brooklyn freeze mid sentence.

"You made a deal with a Crossroads demon?" Brooklyn nodded her head grabbing the glass back in her hands and took a much longer drink.

"Yep, I bartered with the demon. My life for theirs but he also wanted some incentive for himself," she looked down in the glass at the rich amber liquid. Jim thought he had seen a fleeting hint of shame ringing those beautiful gray pools. But just as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"Don't feel shame Brooklyn," Pastor Jim's voice held no judgment towards Brooklyn.

"Yet I do despite having Dean and Sam back. I sold my soul and whored myself out," she took another long drink pausing on what to say next. Pastor Jim rose and ripped the glass from Brooklyn's hands as she watched with no resistance.

The man dumped the remaining whiskey out and put the glass down with a firm thud and turned to face the young hunter.

"Now I haven't known you long but I can tell this is not like you one bit. I know you're hiding behind Jim because you're scared. Scared of what the next day and the day after that will bring. I can't tell you what the next day will bring but I can tell you this: Inside upstairs sound asleep is a man who loves you with everything he has. Hell, he called me about a month ago with his intentions regarding you. And lemme tell ya he was pretty nervous and Dean Winchester is not a nervous man."

Brooklyn laughed a little at the thought of Dean being nervous. She looked over at Pastor Jim seeing the truth bright as day in his eyes. He smiled warmly at her and extended a hand. Brooklyn found herself taking said hand and standing up.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Pastor Jim slid an arm around her shoulders in a fatherly manner as he led Brooklyn back inside.

* * *

She stayed beneath the hot constant stream for just a few more minutes. Brooklyn thought about Pastor Jim's words about Dean and how long he had been planning this. She never thought love would hit her again, not after Nate had died. It had taken her over a year to let her heart even begin to heal instead focusing on hunting and saving lives. But then that cold snowy night in Michigan changed everything for her.

Dean Winchester had come into her life or rather she came into his depending on who you asked. Sure he had been stubborn and hot tempered but that was the side other people saw but he revealed the hidden side, the part of him that not even Sam knew about. Dean was so vulnerable and open when he was around her and only her. She had touched his heart in ways that not even Cassie had been able to do.

She flipped off the water and toweled her body off. The soft Egyptian cotton was heaven against her skin. The tea that Pastor Jim had made for her was already working, clearing her cloudy mind of Jim's influences. She smiled as the tank top shimmied down her body coming to rest over her shoulders and chest. Brooklyn quickly pulled up her pants and brushed out her hair before stepping out. Steam billowed around her as she headed towards the room she was sharing with Dean.

The sounds of his heavy breathing filled the room as she tip toed across the worn floorboards and around the bed pulling the covers back. Brooklyn slid in beside the solid wall that was Dean's body. She could feel his arms slip up and around her waist as the rest of his body followed suit.

"Hey," a groggy voice drawled.

Brooklyn could see his eyes partway open as he gazed back at her.

"Hey yourself," she whispered.

"Was wondering when you would come up. Thought maybe you got cold feet," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Nope, quite the opposite," she smiled back through the darkness. Dean could see her grin as he slid over to her side gently taking her lips within his. He deepened the kiss running his tongue along her teeth begging for entrance. Brooklyn pulled back to Dean's displeasure.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Dean, this is Pastor Jim's place," she started to say but was cut off by Dean's hungry lips.

"That didn't stop us from that time at Bobby's now did it?"

He did have a point there. Dean pulled away and got up to close the door then returned to bed and Brooklyn's waiting arms. He covered her mouth with his while his skilled calloused hands slid the pants and boy shorts off her hips and down her thighs. Brooklyn kicked them off before pulling Dean's boxers off and wrapping her fingers over his swollen cock. She moaned in his mouth at the light touch of his fingers on her hips and thighs. Her nerve endings went wild against his caress sending powerful charges throughout her body.

Dean grinned knowing she wanted this. All she needed was a little persuasion. He groaned as her thumb swept the beads of pre come over his slit and head coating him in preparation. The tight heat between her own legs became almost unbearable as she soon found herself rolling over on her back and pulling Dean down hard on top of her.

But he had other ideas. Holding her hips firmly, Dean flipped them over until she was on top of him straddling him like a horse. Dean felt her hand slip between them seeking out his twitching cock nearly crying out when she slowly started pumping him. Her eyes lit up with lust and hunger as she lifted her thighs and body up positioning him at her entrance. But she teased him first rubbing his still weeping head against her inner folds feeling him writhe beneath her.

Brooklyn continued her slow sweet pumping for just a few more moments before sinking her body on him. Dean sighed as she rocked her hips against his own and smiled down at her future husband. He grabbed her ass pushing her forward and faster as she obliged her love. Their bodies rocked together in perfect harmony with her continuing to thrust her hips back and forth along his body. Dean lifted his upper body taking her waist in his hands as he kissed her stomach and breasts. The sweet skin of his lover was soft and silken against his mouth as she started moaning and whimpering.

"That's it, take it Brook. Come all over me," he whispered. Brooklyn threw her head back and arched her back as the first wave washed over her flooding her senses with sexual nirvana and ecstasy. Dean moaned as the sticky hot release of her body coated his cock and thighs.

"Oh god, Brook…." Dean felt his own body tighten then violently explode inside her as the second wave slammed Brooklyn's own body. Her now coated walls tightened around his softening cock continuing to milk him until he could give her no more.

"Dean…." She softly cried out.

"I've got ya, Brooklyn. I love you so much," he pulled her down leaving a trail of kisses down her face and neck. "I love you too, Dean," she sighed cupping his chin and kissing his lips.

He could see the hints of sadness mixing in with her joy and happiness. Dean knew that the deal was lingering in the back of her mind even now as they lay together naked and basking in the afterglow. He hoped that this small ceremony would erase her pain if only for a day.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!!! Next up a union of two souls!**


	5. A Small Quiet Ceremony

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so suing me may be out of the question. Again thank you everyone for supporting these stories as the alerts and reviews always make my day!!!

* * *

Brooklyn slid into the thin sky blue dress zipping up the back. She wasn't about to wear white as she never was a traditional type woman. The dress brought out the color in her eyes the sales girl had told her which was what sold her on it. She wanted this day to be memorable and Brooklyn was going to do her damndest not to let thoughts of the deal ruin it for her either. A small knock on the door made her turn around and see Sam standing there. He was dressed in the suit he used when playing FBI agent or any one of the other countless guises he used.

Sam let out a low whistle as he stepped in the door.

"Wow, Brooklyn what can I say other than you look beautiful," Brooklyn felt her face turn red and her eyes look away.

"Thanks," she said softly feeling a few tears welling up. Sam reached out embracing his friend.

"It's time," he told her wiping away the tear and kissing her forehead.

Brooklyn took his arm and together they headed down the stairs.

Dean's heart raced as he waited for his brother and Brooklyn to appear. Pastor Jim smiled warmly and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous that's all."

Pastor Jim chuckled and shook his head. In all the years he knew Dean Winchester this was truly the first time he had ever witnessed the boy to be "nervous." Bobby had managed to make it as well and was standing firmly beside the one he saw as a son. The older hunter could see how much Brooklyn meant to Dean.

Sam cleared his throat causing Dean and Pastor Jim to look up seeing Sam with Brooklyn on his arm. Dean felt his heart stop at the sight of his coppery haired hunter in a blue dress that enhanced her fiery locks and slate eyes. Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe how she appeared in his eyes. Brooklyn saw Dean dressed in a suit identical to Sam's which brought out his gorgeous emerald depths. She bit her lower lip as Sam guided her down the remaining several steps and handed her off to his brother but not before giving her one last tight embrace.

Dean slid his hands within her smaller ones as she could feel the sweat that had laced his palms. But she didn't care as she too was anxious but excited. Her heart was racing against her chest as she suspected his was as well. Rich gray eyes met dark emerald ones as Pastor Jim started the ceremony.

"Today we are gathered to celebrate the union of Dean Jonathan Winchester and Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood."

Brooklyn could only keep looking straight at Dean as Pastor Jim continued. Her heart finally steadying within her chest as her hands went calm in Dean's. Dean grinned at her as something he never thought would happen to him was coming true at that very moment. He felt the first vestiges of tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"Dean would you like to say something to Brooklyn?"

Dean cleared his throat hoping not to stumble as he started to speak.

"Brooklyn, when we first touched I felt something awaken inside me. Something I swore was dead inside me and I would never experience it again. But I was wrong and I can honestly say I am glad to be wrong. I found love again. I found you. I give you my heart."

Brooklyn squeezed his hands, unsure if her words would be just as touching. Taking long deep breath, she found her voice.

"When I gazed into your beautiful eyes that cold Michigan night my heart and soul knew you were the one even though I didn't realize it yet. I was scared to open my heart back up again but your patience and love helped me see I could. I give to you my heart and soul."

Sam wiped away a quick tear before pulling out the rings. He gave one to each and watched as the small silver bands slid on with smooth precision. Bobby smiled as Pastor Jim wrapped up the small ceremony.

"Is there anyone present who wishes to object to this marriage?" He looked over at Bobby and Sam seeing both shaking their heads. Pastor Jim nodded as if to say good.

"Well in that case I shall now pronounce you man and wife."

Dean quickly slid his hands along her cheeks pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss. Bobby and Sam clapped and Sam noticed Bobby's eyes welling up.

"Bobby are you crying?"

"What no! I just have something in them," he hurriedly wiped his eyes.

"Right," Sam smirked amused by his friend's attempt to hide his emotions.

* * *

The small group had a small but fulfilling meal after the ceremony with Brooklyn and Dean cutting the small cake of course. They didn't need anything expensive or fancy. What mattered to them was who was with them on this special day. Brooklyn had wished Brady and Markus were here to see this as she savored the wonderful roast that Pastor Jim had prepared along with sides just as delicious to compliment the meal.

Brooklyn wasn't expecting any gifts as this was short notice but it seemed Sam and Bobby had not forgotten.

"Sam, I don't know what to say except thank you," she pulled out the small pentagram pendant and slid it around her neck. Sam just smiled and hugged his new sister in law tightly.

"You're welcome," he responded. He had found for Dean a new cassette (they still existed?) for his music collection.

Bobby's gift impressed Brooklyn as she handled the set of Sais in her hands. They moved with ease in her hands like they were an extension of her.

"Bobby these are wonderful," setting her new toys aside she wrapped her arms around the older man hearing him grumble something that she supposed was you're welcome. His gift for Dean was something simple. It was a small box that held 6 bullets for the Colt.

"Bobby how did you manage?"

"A lot of work patience and trial and error."

Dean nodded not wanting to spoil the moment and instead shuffled the small box away for safe keeping. Pastor Jim got up and opened a drawer pulling out a small card and returning to slip it in Dean's hand.

"What's this?" Dean asked examining the card which was the size of a credit card.

"That is your key for a room at the hotel next town over. It's not the Ritz Carlton but it's clean and nice."

Dean nodded and looked over at Brooklyn. She rose and wrapped her arms around the older man.

"Thank you for everything," Pastor Jim knew she meant more than the room.

"You are most welcome, child. Now go on you two get going," Pastor Jim shooed the pair up and out the door towards the Impala with Sam and Bobby right behind him. Dean linked his fingers with Brooklyn's as they raced out to the car anxious to be alone with his new wife. He opened the door allowing her to slide in. Dean stole a quick kiss before closing the door after her then raced around the front and hopped in the driver's side but not before noticing the duffel bag sitting neatly in the back seat.

"Sam," he sighed starting his baby and pulled out of the gravel driveway. The three men waved at the couple as Brooklyn stuck an arm out the window and waved back with a smile that Sam swore he hasn't seen since that night at the Crossroads. He was happy for his brother and friend as they were perfect for each other.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm thinking a beer is in order," Pastor Jim broke the silence as Bobby and Sam agreed and followed the man back inside.

Brooklyn admired the perfect silver circle as it sat atop the engagement ring. She was adamant about wearing both and Dean wasn't about to argue. He caught a few stolen glances at her seeing the twinkle in her eyes as she continued staring at the rings.

"You okay over there?" Brooklyn looked up and over at her husband and nodded her head.

"Absolutely I'm alright! I just got married to love of my life!" Those words touched Dean deeply as he reached over for her hand and lifted it to his lips. The feel of her warm hand against his lips was like heaven to him as he let his mouth linger upon her skin.

Brooklyn slid across the bench seat wanting to feel his body pressed next to hers. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her in as close as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_320 days left….._

The dark voice echoed in her mind.

Brooklyn fought hard to block it out but found her body involuntarily shuddering instead.

"Brooklyn what's wrong?" Concern laced Dean's voice.

"Hmm? Oh nothing just got a sudden chill that's all," she curled back up beside him and quickly the incident was forgotten.

They rode together in silence but a pleasant comfortable silence the rest of the way to the hotel. Brooklyn found herself snuggling in closer to Dean as if to block away the dark forces that wished to rip them apart.

* * *

"Brook, wake up. We're here," Brooklyn opened her eyes and stretched seeing they had arrived at the hotel. She turned to Dean seeing his brilliant smile illuminated by the lights of the parking lot. He leaned in kissing her softly before hopping out and grabbing the bag. She started to open the door but Dean stopped her instead opening it himself and taking her hand. Brooklyn blushed at the special attention he was paying but Dean insisted on such.

As the door closed, he gently pressed her against the Impala capturing her mouth in a deep heated kiss. Brooklyn felt her body begin to respond but Dean pulled away grinning at her before leading her towards the room. Their need rising with every step they took as their hearts begin racing wildly in their chests. Brooklyn was thankful she wore sandals and not heels as she hurried across the lot.

Dean dropped the bag and slid the card in the reader hearing it click. He pushed the door open in a hurried manner kicking the bag inside. He grabbed Brooklyn sweeping her up in his arm as he crossed the threshold. He slowly put her down and shut and locked the door.

The room was modest with a king bed and stands but the couple cared less about the furnishing as they were more concerned about peeling each other's clothes off in a desperate need to feel skin on skin. Dean toed off his shoes and pulled his socks off before taking her mouth in a hungry kiss pushing his tongue in and around the wet recesses of her mouth while his hands slowly unzipped the back of her dress revealing the strapless bra and matching thong beneath.

Brooklyn loosened and slid his tie off with ease flinging it aside paying no heed to where it landed. Her small but nimble hands fisted his jacket and forced it down his shoulders and arms. She let it gather at his feet already working on his shirt. Dean pulled away watching her undo the buttons and open his shirt. She ran her fingers over and along his torso leaving a small charge after her touch. He saw her lick her lips in anticipation as her eyes followed the lines and definition of his body.

Dean shucked the shirt revealing his strong arms and shoulders. Brooklyn looked up gathering his face in her hands before pulling him down to her waiting mouth. With their lips locked in battle, Dean undid his belt and pants feeling them drop around his ankles. He quickly kicked them away exposing the tent in his boxers.

Brooklyn cupped his weeping cock through the thin cotton material and slowly ran her hand along it. Dean felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't get her to the bed and fast! Sweeping her up in his arms, Dean lowered her on the bed watching her sink into the plush comforter. God she looked beautiful lying there so open and exposed and all for him.

She watched as he put on knee on the bed followed by the other as he stretched out alongside her. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair as he could never get enough of those silken tresses. After all he had fisted them on so many occasions when she had gone down on him swirling her tongue and mouth on his hard cock.

The though made him twitch sending the blood straight below fueling his carnal needs even more. With a slightly shaky hand he reached around her her chest and unlatched the bra letting is fall and reveal her ample breasts. Brooklyn moaned and tilted her head back at the wet touch of his tongue on her sensitive erect buds and cried out when a strong hand began massaging and kneading each one.

"You like that?" Dean's voice was husky and low in her ear which only drove her madder with lust.

Brooklyn could only groan louder indicating her pleasure at his touch. Dean grinned and started kissing her stomach and abs teasing her along the hem of her thong. He watched as she thrusted her hips up towards him offering her body to him.

"Mine," he growled slipping off the thin garment leaving her fully naked beneath him.

"Yours and only yours," she responded by hooking her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and ripping them off and freeing his leaking cock.

Dean kicked away the boxers leaving them both naked for the other to take. He made the first move rolling Brooklyn on her back and parting her legs with his hands. With half lidded eyes she watched her lover kiss her inner thighs and nip at the receptive skin around her swollen mound. Her body arched off the bed at the light touch of his tongue dancing around the tender sweet bundle.

"Oh god Dean!" She cried out slamming her hips against his lips as she felt the orgasm rattle her body.

Dean grinned and inserted two fingers inside her twisting and curling his digits along the hot sticky tight walls. He knew she was ready for him.

* * *

**I know I can be mean! But fear not as the next chap will have the hot sex!!! Thanks again for all the support!!!**


	6. The Wedding Night

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so suing me is out of the question. Again thank you everyone for supporting these stories as the alerts and reviews are always grand!

* * *

Dean crawled up her body feeling her part her legs for him as he rested comfortably between them. He rested on his elbows ghosting his hands over her face and neck watching her close her eyes and breathe in his scent letting her other senses take in what was going on around her. His fingertips lightly tracing her jaw and neck then rested his hands on the sides of her face. Dean paused for a moment looking into her eyes, seeing her soul peering through as small amber specks.

"So beautiful," he whispered not withholding any emotion back.

"As are you," she smiled looking up at him. Brooklyn slowly carded a hand through his short hair as she always loved the sensation of his spiky short hair against her fingers.

Dean captured her hand and kissed her palm before pressing the open hand to his cheek and leaning into it. He closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss her fingers then wrist. Dean wanted to taste her skin though he had done it countless times before. But this time it was different. Tonight was special.

He continued mouthing her arm working back to her shoulder and neck. Brooklyn sighed loving the attention he was lavishing on her. She knew Dean wanted to go slow and make this last but her body wanted more.

"Dean…." She moaned his name.

Dean sucked at her shoulder and neck leaving two distinct marks that would rapidly form into love marks in the morning. He too could feel his own need tugging at him driving him to shift his hips lower until he was sitting at her entrance.

Brooklyn slid down feeling his head sink inside her sending her to a higher level of bliss. Dean watched as she became relaxed the further she slid down on him until he was completely surrounded by hot tight walls that fit around him perfectly.

She felt him slowly thrust in and out wanting her to feel him all the way. He felt her soft hands slide down his taut back and waist before coming to rest around his lower back. Brooklyn dug her nails into his flesh when he ran over the tiny spot inside her body and Dean quickly shifted his hips feeling her nails dig deeper still against his skin. She slammed her hips against his as the tightening in her lower body grew stronger knowing she was getting close.

Dean too could sense her growing near as she started panting and breathing hard. Her body was arched up and off the bed wanting to feel his cock run against her again and again. He hooked his arms under her holding her steady as she writhed and cried in the throes of orgasm.

"I've got ya, just let it go baby," he cooed in her ear as she continued riding out the onslaught within. Dean took her lips within his as he felt his balls tighten against his body heralding his own orgasm's approach. He could feel the stickiness of her release spilling out between her legs and onto his cock and tops of his thighs.

"God that's it, Brook, so good," he whimpered feeling his body explode inside her. The hot sensation spread within her body making Brooklyn cry out again. Dean immediately leaned over covering her face and neck with soft gentle kisses as she came down from the blinding intensity of her second climax.

Dean's thrusts slowed until he collapsed on top of Brooklyn. She kissed the top of his head while running her hands up and down his sweat slicked back. As he lay there, Dean closed his eyes and listened to the steady pounding of her heart, the same heart that was unconditionally his. He reached up placing a hand over her heart feeling one of her own cover his.

They lay like that for a few moments before Dean carefully slid out and sprawled out beside her level with her eyes. Brooklyn linked her fingers with his and kissed his hand. He was touched by the simple but powerful gesture as every touch caress and kiss meant so much more now to them.

"I love you Brooklyn Addison Winchester," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dean Jonathan Winchester," she responded.

She smiled lazily at her husband basking in the afterglow of being married and having some of the best sex ever to top that. For the young hunter this completed everything.

Dean watched her revel in his presence feeling his heart swell up at that beautiful smile and bright slate eyes. He knew she was genuinely happy being there in his arms. Not wanting to waste the precious time they had, Dean snuggled in to her allowing Brooklyn to get comfortable against him. She rested her head on the pillow just below his chin and relaxed even more as the tight circle of his arms slid securely around her waist.

Brooklyn yawned which made Dean smile. The gentle pressure of his lips upon her forehead caused her to stir slightly then go still again. Dean felt his own body grow tired and his eyelids grow heavy. Succumbing to his body's needs, Dean closed his eyes allowing himself to be lulled to sleep.

* * *

"Is there anything we can do to break Brooklyn from the contract?" Sam asked before taking another swig of beer. He had ditched the jacket and tie opting to be a bit more comfortable.

"As I said before Sam, these things are pretty damn hard to be released from. And didn't you say that the Crossroads demon mentioned he didn't hold the contract anymore?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah he did. But he didn't say who held it. For all we know the bastard could be lying through his teeth," Sam's voice had a hint of bitterness. He knew demons lied all the time and why would this one be any different from the rest of the hellspawn?

"Maybe we should ask him ourselves," Bobby recommended.

"That could be dangerous Bobby," Pastor Jim strongly advised against the idea.

"Well then what choice do we have?" Sam fought to keep his rising anger in check as he downed the rest of his beer before rising for another one.

"Maybe there's something we missed in the books and scrolls," Pastor Jim suggested hoping to veer Bobby and Sam away from heading to the Crossroads. It was bad enough Brooklyn had made a deal and had less than a year but he wasn't about to let anyone else tempt fate. He saw Sam's eyes light up before grabbing his beer and making a bee line for the small library down the hall. Now it was Pastor Jim and Bobby left in the tiny kitchen.

"I hope we can find something soon, Jim. Brooklyn means the world to Dean and it would break him if he lost her."

Pastor Jim nodded silently in agreement as he had seen the unspoken exchange between the two lovers during the ceremony. He went off to the small chapel to do what he did best: pray. Bobby took another drink before deciding to help Sam in the library.

* * *

Dean woke up seeing it was only 11 according to the clock and rubbed his eyes. He looked down seeing Brooklyn still sleeping soundly with her fingers locked tightly with his. Her features not worn and tired from the stress of last several weeks but rather took on a soft and peaceful appearance. She reminded him of an angel, if he believed in such beings which he didn't yet that was the first thing that came to his mind.

He propped up his body using an elbow so he could watch her as she slept. With gentle fingers Dean swept away the few loose strands that covered her cheek and tucked it securely behind her ear. His eyes then traveled down her naked body pausing at the two bands sitting snuggly on her finger. A part of Dean was still in disbelief that this was happening, that he found someone who loved him just as much if not more than he loved her. For most of his life love was something that eluded him only to appear under false promises made in smoky bars in the countless towns and cities he passed through.

Sure Cassie was his first real love but she left him when he confessed to her his secret. Her reaction wasn't what he had expected in fact it was quite the opposite. She pushed him away out of her life turning her back on him when just two weeks before she was confessing her love to him. His heart had been broken beyond repair or so he thought. For the first few weeks after she left him Dean had wandered aimlessly from town to town downing his sorrows with Jack and Jose while seeking solace with countless women whose faces were shadows and blurs.

After that he kept his heart locked up and hid the key so to speak. That is until she came into his life.

It was then Dean made his silent solemn vow.

_Brooklyn, I am going to do everything in my power to keep you here with me. Even if it means being dragged down to Hell myself!_

Brooklyn merely stirred and snuggled in closer to his body sighing at the feel of his hands upon her skin. Dean smiled into her shoulder as she relaxed even more into his strong frame. This night was theirs, no demon, werewolf, spirit or zombie was going to ruin this. He kissed the soft smooth skin for what seemed to be the millionth time but he couldn't get enough no matter how many times his lips brushed caressed or pressed against her body.

She was his addiction and reason for living and breathing again. It was everything she did from the way she walked to the soft laughter to the special thing she did with her tongue. Dean felt his body tingle at the last thought as the weight between his legs began to grow heavier. Slipping a hand along the side of her face, Dean leaned in placing a soft kiss on her waiting swollen lips. Brooklyn began to stir as her eyes started fluttering then lift up exposing soft gray pools beneath.

She reached up curling her hand around the back of his neck bringing him back down this time she took the lead. The ferocity in her kiss threw Dean off guard at first but just as rapidly he returned the kiss with the same intensity and hunger. She forced her tongue between his teeth and lips tasting the hot cavern of his mouth. Her teeth scraped and ran along his as Dean let her take complete control of his body.

Slender but strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist rolling him on his back. Brooklyn looked down smiling at the bright emerald pools that were looking straight back at her. Damn those eyes were just so striking and beautiful. It was a sight she had forever committed to her memory and soul.

"What?" he softly asked feeling a twinge of panic rising in his chest. Brooklyn merely smiled before leaning in to drive away his fears with one simple kiss. It was a kiss she thrusted every emotion and feeling into. Dean felt the tiny pangs of fear quickly melt away with pressure of her mouth against his own.

"No matter what happens, this will always be yours," taking his hand she placed it over her heart covering it with her own smaller but warm hand. Dean left his hand there feeling the strong resounding beating in her chest. He placed a hand over his own chest and noticed something.

Their hearts were beating as one.

Before Brooklyn could utter a word, Dean gripped her head in his hands taking her mouth with a carnal hunger raging in his body. She arched her back and neck letting him run his tongue and mouth over her exposed tender skin. The need screamed in her own body pushing hard to the surface refusing to be ignored or denied any longer. Dean groaned as the small hand glided between their bodies and encircled his weeping cock while guiding her body downward.

Dean hissed as the tight wetness surrounded him until he was completely surrounded by her. She sat still for a moment and closed her eyes allowing for her body to adjust before rocking her hips slowly against his. Dean raised his hands upward cupping her breasts kneading the gentle mounds within his larger hands.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned softly at the feel of his hands caressing her body.

"You like that baby?" He smirked. Brooklyn could only nod her head and grip his shoulders for balance as she began rocking harder against him. God how he loved it when she rode and bucked against him, he found it to be one of the hottest sights ever. The way she swayed against him moaning and whimpering when she came in release and called out his name.

Brooklyn cried out when he thrusted upward skimming against the small but sensitive bundle along her wall signaling the start of orgasm. He slammed up harder while keeping her body still against him refusing to let her move along his cock.

"Yeah that's it, come for me," he whispered as seconds later she erupted in climax.

"Dean I'm….Ooooohhhh" Brooklyn cried out feeling the tears welling up from the force of the overwhelming sexual climax.

"Oh so good," he gently cooed while she writhed above him. The walls of her body clamping on his cock like a tight vise rubbing against him and building a sweet heated friction. Dean brought her down and pressed her body into the mattress as he rolled on top of her and slid back inside.

"Let me take care of you," his voice laced with lust and love. Dean lifted his hands above his head linking them with Brooklyn's as he succumbed to his own climax. The hot heavy feeling spread between her legs as Dean spilled his release pumping it up into her body.

_That's it Dean, claim me. Make me yours always…._

He carefully lowered his sweat slicked body on top of hers letting his now softening cock rest inside her. Dean brushed away the strands of hair that were splayed over her face pushing them back behind her ear just like he always did.

The sight took his breath away. Brooklyn naked beneath him with those fiery tresses swept across the pillow giving her a wild look with eyes shining brightly in the pale moonlight.

"I love you so much," Dean said with a sincerity and gentleness that Brooklyn knew he used only with her.

"I love you too Dean. I will always love you no matter what," she brought his forehead against hers as they shared soft gentle kisses and sweet touches.

* * *

**Alrighty! I decided to let them have some badly needed time together before things begin to heat up! Next update soon!!!!**


	7. Crossroad Blues Sam's Turn

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so suing me might be out of the question eh? Again thank you everyone who has been following these stories as all of the support has been the best!!!

Dean'sElira – Thanks for the support!!!

* * *

Sam waited until Bobby's strong snores could be heard before slipping up and out of the small cramped library. He treaded carefully over the creaky floorboards as not to wake the older hunter or Pastor Jim for that matter as they would inquire as to where he was heading. The younger hunter slid silently through the dark front room gathering his jacket and the Colt. He slid the gun under the waist of his jeans before slipping his coat on.

Sam crouched down in the center of the Crossroads and lit the small pouch in his hand. He immediately dropped it to the ground and stood up straight and shoved his hands deep in the jacket pockets.

"Samuel Winchester," Sam spun around to find the Crossroads demon standing behind him wearing the firefighter meat suit. He watched as the demon began circling around with arms folded securely across his chest as he smirked at the younger man.

"And to what do I owe this honor? I mean first Brooklyn visits me," his eyes lit up at the mention of the fiery haired hunter before continuing, "then your big brother Dean who thought he could use his charming personality to convince me to break the contract and now you."

"Cut the crap, demon. I wanna negotiate a new deal," Sam slipped the Colt from its hiding place and held it by the barrel presenting it to the demon.

"Do you really think that little toy pistol's gonna do the trick? Give me a break," the demon rolled his eyes at Sam.

"What about the Colt and my soul? Come on you know Hell wants me," he saw a hint of consideration in the hollow black pools as the demon pondered the offer for after all it was a most intriguing offer. But just as quickly the demon shook his head remaining steadfast in his stance.

"Tempting but I'm just gonna have to pass up this time Sam. Sorry," he mocked the younger Winchester by throwing his hands up in defeat.

Angered by the demon's actions, Sam pounced on the creature putting the gun against the demon's temple and cocking the Colt. The demon merely laughed maniacally before throwing the hunter off his host and leaping back up on his feet. Sam quickly got up off his back with Colt aimed straight at the heart of the demon.

It chuckled in amusement before moving with inhuman speed until he was inches from the other man's face. Sam narrowed his eyes until they were small brown slits.

"Now this looks familiar. Oh yes that's right your brother tried the same damn tactic. But as you can clearly see I am still standing here alive and well which should tell you something, Sammy," he sneered at the hunter's name.

"Yeah well this time I don't plan on missing."

"Well that's where you're wrong. You see I'm just not any Crossroads demon," coal black gave way to liquid silvery pools.

"Damon," the demon nodded.

"Guilty," Damon grinned. "You see I don't hold the contract rather upper management is now in possession of it. And FYI they aren't in the bargaining mood either so save your breath and spells," Damon patted Sam on the cheek before vanishing into the night.

Sam spun around several times seeing he was alone. He hurried back to Pastor Jim's as he now had the name of the Crossroads demon.

He quietly shut the door and toed off his shoes and ditched his jacket before tip toeing back down the hallway. Sam peered into the doorway seeing Bobby still sound asleep on the couch with the same book draped over his stomach. Crossing the room he picked up the book seeing it was about demonic entities. Carefully lifting the book up and off his sleeping friend, Sam eased his tall frame in the worn recliner and saw what Bobby had been reading about.

_Hellhounds- Also called Black Shuck, black dog and Barghest. The hound of hell serves many purposes but is best known for collecting the souls of the damned to drag down to Hell. When the hellhound is called forth the victim will begin to hallucinate and see demons in human form and hearing the howls of the beast when no one else can. The hellhound will also begin to haunt the victim in his or her dreams as the end of a person's time on Earth approaches. It is invisible to all except for demons and the victim will not see it until it is too late. Often the beast will shred or rip apart the victim's body killing the shell of the soul thus allowing it to be ferried to Hell where it spends eternity. _

_As of current there is no known way to kill a hellhound other than holding it off with protective means such as devil's traps, Solomon's keys, and the traditional circle of salt._

Sam's face fell as he let the heavy book drop to his legs. There was no way to kill Lassie but maybe they could hold it off until a way could be found to either break the deal or kill the hellhound. Throwing up a fresh pot of coffee, Sam began digging through every book again alternating between sips of hot fresh coffee.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing it was 7 am. She looked around the room seeing the thin streaks of light dancing over the naked chest and arms of the one beside her. They gave Dean an almost ethereal look making him appear even more beautiful in her eyes. She would do anything for Dean even make a deal with a Crossroads demon if it saved his life. Brooklyn softly carded her hand through his short spiky hair while smiling down at the sleeping man. Dean was on his stomach with both arms crossed under his head. The amulet he never removed had been swung around and now rested on his spine. She leaned over plucking the small heavy pendant spinning it between her finger and thumb and grinned as it fit Dean to a t. Beneath her Dean slowly stirred and opened his eyes looking up to see Brooklyn toying with his beloved amulet.

"Well good morning," she smiled down.

"Well good morning yourself," he readjusted his head so he could see her with both of his eyes. The soft curves of her body and coppery locks made the blood rush downstairs so to speak. It didn't help that her ample breasts and erect perky nipples were inches from his face. Brooklyn tilted her head and replaced the small token before sliding back down positioning her body alongside his.

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Dean asked.

"That I'm here in bed with you naked and now married to you," she sighed. "If you were to tell me that about three years ago I probably would've drop kicked your ass."

He laughed softly at her words as every worry line and hard feature were softened with the gentleness of his chuckle.

"Shall we see what Sammy packed us?" Brooklyn nodded and rolled off the bed beating Dean to the green bag. She unzipped it finding a small card lying neatly on top of what looked like clothing. Plucking it off the top, she opened it up to see a message in Sam's handwriting.

_Brook and Dean-_

_Everything you will need for the next 5 days is in this bag. Don't worry as I didn't channel my inner pervert or anything. I want to say that I am glad to have you both in my life and you two are truly meant to be together. Brook welcome to the Winchester family albeit a non- traditional one but who cares right? You are family now and that means we stick together as family doesn't stop with blood. Dean don't let her go! I can see it in the way you look at and touch her that your love for her runs deeper than you ever thought possible. _

_Okay enough sappiness! Love you both,_

_Sam_

"Dean I never knew Sam could be so sentimental and funny at the same time," Brooklyn was deeply touched by Sam's letter. She handed it to Dean letting him read his brother's infinite words of wisdom. He grinned and shook his head putting the letter on the stand then turning his attention to what the bag held.

Several changes of clothes of course along with what appeared to be some kind of body glitter (and Sam said he didn't channel his inner pervert!) which Dean filed away to use later on, basic toiletries and then something that was wrapped in simple white paper. Dean lifted the item out flipped it over and presented one end to Brooklyn.

"Ready?" She nodded her head and together they opened it. What was hidden beneath the white wrap touched both hunters. A 4x6 silver rimmed frame held a photo of the time they were in Marysville Kansas and she had hounded Dean to stop by Alcove Springs outside of town. Legend had said the spring never went dry even in dry weather. The sight was truly breathless as it had rained and water was spilling over the top ledge and off to the right was the spring. She wanted a picture and convinced Dean to be in it with her as Sam snapped a photo. It would be one of several.

"Dean this is truly touching," she ran her fingertips over the silver edges seeing Sam had spared no expense on this small but meaningful gift. Dean made a note to thank Sam when they got back. They knew Sam was helping to make every minute count these next few days.

"You wanna grab some breakfast?" Brooklyn asked placing the photo down between them.

"Yeah but first," he kissed her, "things first."

Gathering her hands in his, Dean pulled her up guiding her towards the bathroom where a hot steamy shower awaited them.

Dean pinned her against the wall wrapping his arms up under her thighs as he plunged inside moaning against her chest as the waves of pleasure continued crashing over both the hunters. Brooklyn had arched her back crying out as the slightest shift in her body's position made her see stars with each rub of his cock against her body's walls. She had noticed that sex after they had married seemed hotter and more passionate than before. Perhaps it was because they were now bound by the sacred bonds of marriage cementing their relationship or maybe it was just with her time now drastically cut she wanted to make the most of every second, minute, hour, day, week and month with Dean not wanting to let a single moment go to waste.

Her soft sweet moans went straight to Dean's cock as he felt his balls begin to tighten and pull up towards his body. Dean could feel her own body getting close as she clenched around him squeezing his cock bringing his body closer to climax.

"Dean…." She whimpered before going limp in his arms. Dean caught her mouth in his prying her lips apart with his tongue with a desperate need as he continued inching closer towards orgasm.

"Brook…." He breathed into her mouth as his body started trembling from the legs up. He thrusted several more times inside her before feeling his hot seed rushing out into her body. Brooklyn slid her hips down until they were locked tight feeling the hot heavy feeling spreading from between her legs into her lower body as his hot release coated the hot inner walls of her body.

"I'm here Dean," she whispered back with eyes glazed over in a fading lust. The haze soon being replaced with a bright gray hue that reflected the deep undying love she held for him, Dean her partner and husband.

Dean looked up seeing the flashing pools looking back down at him as he tightly gripped her firm ass lowering her to the shower floor. Looking up he saw the body sponge and wash quickly grabbing each. Brooklyn slowly turned around detecting the mix of sweet smelling vanilla and cinnamon as he lathered her body. She moaned and leaned back into him as his skilled hands cleansed every inch of her body. Seeing her pleasure, Dean decided to go slower using deliberate strokes along her body.

After returning the favor and lavishing attention over Dean's well loved body, the newlyweds stepped out from the shower and dressed for the day ahead of them.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that there's no way to kill Rin Tin Tin but we can keep it at bay?"

Sam nodded his head at Pastor Jim over the rim of his coffee cup. The three men were up discussing what their options were.

"Well it says that a simple circle of salt will keep the hellhound at bay."

"Uh I hate to burst your balloon Sam but I don't think Brooklyn's gonna stay inside a circle of salt for the rest of her life," Bobby muttered.

"Well it's better than nothing right? I mean we can figure out a way to keep her safe."

"Sam will you listen to Bobby please? We all love Brooklyn and the thought of Dean losing her is painful enough but we need to look at reality here. Did you find anything else?"

Sam gulped knowing that they would learn about his little meeting with Damon. But the younger man decided to bite the bullet and speak. To hell with Bobby and Jim's scolding words which would surely follow!

"Yeah actually there is. I know who struck the deal with Brooklyn."

"Really? How did you learn that? Oh wait never mind! You went out to the crossroads didn't you? Damn it Sam! What the Hell were you thinking!?" Bobby shouted slamming his hands on the table.

"I was doing it for them Bobby alright. Do you wanna know the name or are you going to keep yelling at me?" Sam kept his tone cool as he looked straight at the older hunter. "Alright then. The name of the demon is Damon."

* * *

**I know I cannot help myself with the smut!!! DeansElira asked for them to have some happiness and I am obliging that request! **


	8. A Way To Help

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so suing me is probably out of the question….Again thank you everyone for reviewing and adding to their alerts!! The feedback and support has made my week that much better!!!!

* * *

"Damon?!" Bobby shot up from his chair and leaned over the table. His dark eyes keeping trained on Sam's as the younger hunter could see the anxiety in the older man's face.

"Yeah Damon, you know one of Hell's top ranking generals."

"I know who he is ya idjit! Something big is going down if Damon struck the deal with Brooklyn. Now we gotta find out which demon's got the contract and kill em."

"Good luck with that. Damon refused to utter so much the first letter of a name. He has us right where he wants us: In the dark."

Pastor Jim had remained silent through the entire banter between Sam and Bobby, lost in thought before finally snapping out of it. He looked over at the two men drawling out his words.

"Perhaps there is a way to find out. But we will need Brooklyn for this as it requires the blood of the condemned."

"Just how much blood are we talking here Pastor Jim?" Sam asked with weariness in his voice.

"Not much, just enough to cover the bottom of this," Pastor Jim stood to retrieve a small silver looking chalice from the china hutch in the corner. He placed it in the center of the table for the others to examine.

"See as I said not much is needed," Sam picked up the chalice feeling a small charge of energy rush up through his arm and then to the rest of his body before he quickly replaced it on the table.

"What kind of spell is it?" Sam asked never keeping his eyes off the cup.

"It's an archaic summoning spell, one that hasn't been used since the time of the Celts, before the Roman conquest. It takes a great deal of preparation as it requires several very rare herbs and plants."

"Tell me what you need and I can go get it," Sam offered.

"Here, call this number and ask for Jacob and tell him Jim needs help and he'll get what you need. Let write down what you need," Jim went to fetch a small but very worn leather bound volume hidden in the drawer of his desk. The pastor carefully thumbed through the weathered pages before stopping mid way. He hastily but carefully wrote down the items needed making sure he didn't misspell a single word. The slightest error would be costly.

He handed the paper to Sam as Bobby launched his keys at the younger man watching him snatch them out of the air with ease. Sam hurried out the door with an enhanced sense of urgency leaving Pastor Jim and Bobby in silence.

* * *

The town was rather quaint as Brooklyn would soon learn as she and Dean walked with their arms wrapped around one another's waists walking at a leisurely pace. The skies were clear and the breeze gentle as they continued strolling down the red brick sidewalk. Brooklyn let her eyes wander at the store front windows spying various items and trinkets ranging from handmade furniture to expensive jewelry. She quickly looked away knowing in less than a year she would be gone and have no need for such material items.

Dean was unaware of her dismal thought instead thinking of somewhere to take her for dinner. He wanted it to be special not some greasy spoon that they normally would patron. This was their honeymoon and Dean desired to make it a time Brooklyn would never forget. He grinned as he listened to himself. He, Dean Winchester, was going all out for a girl. Sure he had done extra special things for Cassie but never on the level he was with Brooklyn.

His emerald pools spotted it, a small but quaint Italian restaurant tucked between a hat shop and general store. Dean guided Brooklyn across the street and held the door open and together they headed inside.

* * *

Sam pulled up to the small house by the lake and killed the engine. He retrieved the list from his pocket seeing names of herbs and plants that he thought were long since extinct. The hunter hoped this Jacob had everything they needed as he pushed the truck door open and hopped out.

As he approached on the stone path, the door swung open and out stepped a man with broad shoulders and graying hair peppered in with brown red streaks. His skin was worn and weathered from years of working outdoors but his eyes were ageless. Two perfect hazel orbs that Sam could feel looking him up and down as he stepped on the porch.

"You must be Sam. I'm Jacob," he extended a hand out. Sam gripped the other man's hand surprised at the firmness in his handshake.

"Jim told me you could help," Sam produced the list handing it over to Jacob. He scanned the items with expert eyes. Jacob looked up and nodded his head slowly as a thin smile broke out.

"Well Jim told you right. Come on inside," he led the way with Sam on his heels.

Sam let out a low whistle as he saw the walls were lined with masks and other tribal items. It seemed he had something from every continent but Antarctica. Book shelves were stuffed with books of every shape and size and what spaces didn't hold a book held a picture frame with photos of what Sam assumed to be family and friends.

"These are very rare and powerful herbs. May I ask why you need these?"

Sam took a deep breath before answering the man.

"My sister-in –law Brooklyn made a deal with a Crossroads demon. She gave her soul so Dean and I would live. She has less than a year. The demon doesn't hold the contract any longer and he won't tell who does, hence the need for the herbs."

Jacob picked up on the sorrow Sam tried to mask. He could tell the younger man loved this woman as family.

"Alright then let's get to work."

* * *

Brooklyn savored the fettuccini a la marinara. The sauce was tangy but hit in all the right places. This was way better than anything Olive Garden had to offer. Dean was divulging in the filet mignon with a beer to compliment it of course. This was truly the first real meal either had enjoyed in a very long time.

"Dean, this is I don't what to say."

"Then say nothing and just take in the moment," he reached across stroking her face. She was really enjoying this side of him, the one that had been locked away for an eternity. Dean was only more than happy to open up to her.

Brooklyn felt a shock shoot straight though her body as he kept his hand on her face. She knew what it was: Need. She needed Dean, needed him naked and fucking her.

"Dean," she whispered. He saw her eyes turn dark as the sexual need slowly took over.

"I know," he responded gathering her hand in his as he waved the server down and quickly paid the bill.

Grabbing her by the hand, they stood and hurried out unable to keep the burning desire in for much longer.

They barely made it through the door before they started ripping their clothes off one another. Mouths ground together as hands roamed across hot exposed flesh hungry to feel every naked inch of the other.

Dean grabbed Brooklyn leaning her over the small couch revealing her back and firm ass. The same ass that fit perfectly in his large strong palms time and time again. He covered her body with his as he dug his hands into her hips and thrusted inside her.

She gripped the top of the couch and threw her head back and growled at her lover.

"Just fuck me!"

Dean grunted in response as he slammed his cock inside her and fisted her hair with his hand. She loved it rough sometimes and this was one of those times. Brooklyn arched her back in jutting her hips out for him. Dean felt himself sink deeper still inside her feeling the tight hot walls milking him as she shuddered in release.

"That's it baby, just let it go," he whispered as she cried out sharply at the feel of his head rubbing against her.

Sweat poured down his body as he pounded even harder against her. Dean felt his balls tighten as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He was getting real close now. It took several more hard fast thrusts before he saw a blinding light as he closed his eyes feeling his body pump her hard. Brooklyn moaned at the hot thick feeling that was spreading from between her legs into her lower abdomen.

"Mine and only mine," he gasped while riding out the powerful climax.

"No one else's, always yours," Brooklyn softly cried out.

Dean collapsed on her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He shifted his head and mouthed at the hot skin of her back tasting the beads of sweat that had formed. Neither one was anxious to move as their energy had been sapped. But Brooklyn felt her back start to ache as she supported Dean.

"How bout we take this to the bed?"

Without answering, Dean collected his wife and slowly lowered her on the unmade bed. He spread out beside her linking their hands together. Brooklyn smiled lazily and yawned making Dean softly laugh. He still had it in him.

She draped an arm over his waist and a leg across his before drifting off to sleep. Dean lay there watching her sleep never tiring of such. Perhaps it was the way her red hair spilled across her face and shoulders or how peaceful she appeared when in a deep sleep.

"Sleep, my love," he kissed her chastely on the lips.

* * *

"Alright I have everything you need, well almost. I was out of one of the herbs but don't worry as I was able to find a suitable replacement."

"Are you sure that won't mess up the spell?" Sam suppressed the rising panic as the man's words.

"No, both possess the same capabilities but one takes less time in terms of spell activation. But don't worry young man. You will be able to find out which demon is in possession of Brooklyn's contract."

Sam felt the air rush out of his lungs as he breathed in relief.

"Excellent. Jacob, you don't know just how helpful you've been today."

Jacob smiled warmly at the hunter as he collapsed a hand on his strong shoulder.

"Sam, just get going."

He nodded and made a hasty retreat to the truck anxious to get back. Jacob waved him goodbye as he sped off back to Pastor Jim's.

The engine had barely been off before Sam leapt out of the truck and took off in a dead run for the house.

"Sam slow down!" Bobby hollered as Sam broke through the door and came to a halt. He was breathing hard and panting as he struggled to form the words. He handed the bag over to Jim and finally caught his breath to where he could speak coherently.

"One herb….out….but have…..suitable replacement."

Jim looked over the herbs seeing which one had been replaced. He nodded as it would work out.

"Alright, when Brooklyn and Dean return we'll do the spell."

* * *

**Alright everyone next chapter up soon!!!!!**


	9. The Owner of The Contract Is

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so please don't try to sue me….This is all for pure entertainment! Thank you everyone out there for supporting and continuing to read these stories!

* * *

On the fifth day Brooklyn groaned and looked over at the alarm. She knew it was time to get up, time to return back to Pastor Jim's. It was but another reminder that the sands were slipping away for her which harshly brought her back to reality.

The sounds of Breaking Benjamin broke the comfortable silence as she reached over seeing it was Sam.

"Hi Sam," she didn't hide the bemoaning in her voice.

"Well hi to you too Brooklyn. Sorry to call you but we may have found a way to track down the demon that has your contract."

Brooklyn perked up at the news as she felt a surge of hope fill her body. She sat up in bed resting against the headboard.

"Really? How?" The words came out in rapid fire motion as she was now completely awake.

"It's a very old archaic summoning/tracking spell and in order for it to work, we need your blood," he slowly drawled out.

"Whoa hold up! What do you need you need my blood???" Dean woke up to the agitated sounds of Brooklyn's voice. He rolled over and reached out for her as she heard Sam quickly respond.

"It's a very small amount so don't panic. So when you and Dean get back we'll perform it. Pastor Jim spent the last three days preparing the herbs and other items and they're ready."

Dean grabbed the phone from Brooklyn much to her shock and displeasure.

"Sammy, you really picked an inopportune time to call. Bye bye now," he snapped the phone shut placing it beside his.

"Dean! Sam was telling me they found a spell to tell us who has my contract!" Brooklyn was flailing her arms. She was ready to smack the man upside his head but soon found his mouth pressed tightly against hers effectively silencing her.

"Good, let them get ready," his voice was husky and low sending a rush through her body. Brooklyn found herself reacting to his touch and kisses by sinking down in the mattress and letting Dean cover her body with his. The feel of his rippling muscles rubbing along her body only excited her even more as she further succumbed to his advances.

Brooklyn parted her legs and ran her smooth slender legs up and down the backs of his legs grinning wickedly as he moaned in her mouth. The gentle pressure of her fingertips along his spine and back sent shivers rocketing through his body electrifying his senses and driving the need for her higher still.

Dean grabbed her outer thighs as he shifted his body and thrusted his hips against hers. Her hiss of pain and pleasure went straight to his cock as he gently rocked against her. He covered her face and neck in kisses as she could only lay there moaning and sliding her hips down to meet his as he drove deeper inside.

Brooklyn arched her back off the bed as she shut her eyes and cried out her orgasm. She wanted him to keep hitting that sweet spot that lay hidden inside her as it prolonged the powerful sensations and feelings that shook her body. Several tears cascaded down her face as the emotions had a stranglehold over her being. Dean felt her tight walls constrict even more around his cock. God if only she knew what it was doing to him….

She felt his hands clamp down on her waist pinning her to the bed as he felt the first crest slam his body and spill over inside her. Brooklyn bit her lip as the initial burning feeling soon gave way to a calming heat that filled her body. Dean groaned as the last surge passed through him before finally collapsing against Brooklyn. They remained locked together as she stroked his hair and held him against her.

The hunter swore the sex seemed to be better and hotter now that he was married to Brooklyn and Dean loved every second of it!

Brooklyn smiled to herself and closed her eyes while carding her fingers through his hair. Dean felt the gentle pressure of her lips on his head as they lay joined together.

* * *

Pastor Jim was laying the herbs on the table allowing them to dry out slightly. Too much moisture would spell disaster for them. Everything had to be precise to the last detail. Sam stepped in seeing the man's brow etched deep in concentration as he remained hunched over the table. Silently the hunter crossed the small kitchen to retrieve a bottle a water from the fridge.

"It's alright, Sam. There's no need to walk on egg shells as they say," Jim looked up with the faint traces of a smile crossing his lips. A small glint of amusement lit up his eyes at the actions of the younger man.

"Sorry, it looked like you were pretty deep in your work there," he gestured to the herbs.

"No, I was separating the herbs so they could dry out. In order for this work the herbs need to dry properly. This spell is a very very powerful incantation and everything and I mean everything must be flawless. You of all people should understand this."

Sam merely nodded before making his exit. Pastor Jim sighed and shook his head before shifting his focus back to the shriveling leaves and twigs.

"Hunters these days….." he muttered.

Bobby was on the porch swing when Sam stepped out and joined him.

"You think this'll work?" Sam asked looking sideways at the older hunter.

"I hope so, Sam," Bobby answered simply. Deep down he was hoping with everything he had that it would work. The older hunter couldn't stomach the thought of what losing Brooklyn would do to Dean.

* * *

While Sam and Bobby were on the porch of Pastor Jim's, Brooklyn and Dean were loading the car and heading back.

"Five days went by way too fast," she sighed heavily. The building vanished in the rearview as they headed west reminding Brooklyn her time was slipping away.

Dean looked over seeing the haunted look on Brooklyn's face.

"Hey," he whispered as his hand searched for hers. Brooklyn slid her hand into his feeling a gentle tug. Dean felt the shift in the front seat followed by the heat of her body leaning against him. He shifted his arm around her waist allowing Brooklyn to snuggle in closer remaining like that the rest of the way home.

Sam looked up to see the familiar shape of the Impala as it rumbled up the gravel road. His sharp brown eyes watched the car as it rolled up the driveway coming to a stop. He could see Brooklyn pressed tightly against his brother for a few moments before pulling away and sliding out.

Brooklyn looked up seeing the tall solid form of her brother-in-law leaning against the wooden support with his arms crossed over his chest. Bobby had stood and joined the younger man watching the newlyweds stroll leisurely up the yard hand in hand like two teens in love.

"Hiya Sammy," he slapped his brother on the shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname as Dean knew it drove him crazy when he called him that.

"It's Sam for the umpteenth time," he fought the urge to smack the smirk off his brother's face.

Brooklyn too rolled her eyes and shook her head at Dean before he strolled inside. She paused on the steps and turned to Sam.

"Jim's drying the herbs now and he'll let us know when it's time," he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and drew her in his arms.

"We're gonna find a way to break it, Brook," he whispered confidently though deep down a small hint of uncertainty nipped his mind and soul. Brooklyn said nothing and only nodded before turning to give Bobby a quick hug before heading inside.

"Dean! Brooklyn! Welcome back," Pastor Jim looked up to greet the pair as he continued preparing the herbs.

"I am drying and grinding the herbs up then we will be ready to go."

Dean flashed a half hearted smile then turned to let the man finish preparing undisturbed. He noticed Brooklyn sitting on the couch staring out the window with a distant look in her eyes.

"Brook, is everything alright?" Dean knelt down in front of his wife seeing the empty expression that was firmly in place.

"Brook?" he gently shook the still hunter until she blinked and gave her head a quick short shake.

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out there for a moment. You feeling alright?" He brushed away her hair carefully studying her face. Confusion darkened her beautiful face but quickly melted away as recognition took a firm hold.

"Yeah just tired I guess. You did put up quite a fight so to speak," the wicked grin crept up and along her lips which thankfully only Dean could see.

"What can I say I have the stamina of the Energizer Bunny," he grinned back.

He kissed her lightly as Pastor Jim entered. He lightly coughed to announce his presence.

"Everything's ready," he gently said. Dean looked at Brooklyn as the grin dropped from her face. She swallowed the large lump in her throat letting Dean take her by the hands. His large calloused hands were gentle in their grip as they slowly proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

"Brooklyn I will need you blood," he handed Dean the knife watching the hunter place a firm grip on Brooklyn's wrist. She looked over nodding her head indicating she was ready. The sharp blade pierced and sliced cleanly through her palm leaving behind a crimson trail. Brooklyn didn't so much bat an eye and maintained a cool and eerily calm demeanor through the entire ordeal. She watched the drops turn into a slow steady stream and fill the ancient cup.

Pastor Jim pressed a clean cloth over the open wound allowing Dean to keep it pressed against Brooklyn's hand. Dean watched with alert eyes for any signs of distress as Pastor Jim began reciting the ancient incantation. The old Celtic dialect rolled off his tongue with ease while he added each herb one at a time. The contents slowly blended together until the last dry flake touched the blood.

The group watched as Pastor Jim continued repeating the incantation this time lighting the camphor and dropping it in the cup. Upon contact the contents shot up in a small but bright rush of blue before quieting down to a constant flame.

"The flame will reveal the one who holds the contract," Jim said quietly. Several long agonizing minutes passed before the flames shot up once again this time revealing the image of a woman with long blonde hair and white hollow eyes.

"Shit," Dean muttered.

"Lilith," Sam slumped in his seat.

Brooklyn sat there mutely staring at the image as it danced within the flame. The small pangs of nausea started growing greater and more painful until she found herself rushing to the bathroom knocking the chair over in the process.

"Brook!" Dean called after her as the sound of the door slamming resonated through the house.

"Brook," Dean knocked on the door as on the other side Brooklyn was doubled over violently retching up breakfast and lunch.

"Go away Dean," she wailed between attacks. Brooklyn didn't want him to see her like this red faced and heaving everything out of her stomach.

"No Brook I'm not going anywhere," he turned the knob forcing his way in closing the door behind him. What Dean saw next felt like a blow to the gut. There hunched over with her arms tight against her stomach was Brooklyn. Her face a bright red with tears streaming down her face as she moaned in excruciating pain.

"Brook," his voice laced with sadness at the sight before him. He dropped to his knees and gathered her hair with one hand while securing it with a hair tie in the other.

"Of all the damn demons and vile things out there it had to be her," Brooklyn growled while keeping her head down. Dean repositioned himself behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered soothing words in the hopes her pain would soon cease.

* * *

**I know I am slow with updating but my brain has been totally fried!!!! Thank you for all of the support!!!**


	10. Lucifer's Sword

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me. Again thank you everyone for all of the support as it means a great deal to me…

* * *

"How's she doing?" Dean closed the door behind him and looked back at Bobby.

"She's sleeping now. Whatever Pastor Jim slipped her did the trick."

Bobby could see Dean throwing on his game face but failing in doing so. When it came to Brooklyn his defenses were worthless and his game face couldn't hide his true feelings from her.

"Well let's see if Samantha came up with anything more," Dean looked longingly at the door before turning and heading downstairs. Bobby clapped a supportive hand on his shoulder guiding him towards the kitchen.

Sam was on the phone with Caleb when Dean materialized in the doorway.

"Right, yeah is there any way we can track her? Well Ash is on hiatus somewhere and the demon tracker is out of commission. Do you know where we could find it? No, alright well thanks anyways. I'll call if I need anything else."

He snapped the phone shut and smacked an open palm on the table.

"Damn it! Well Caleb doesn't know where it is."

"Know where what is?"

Dean waited for his brother to answer.

"There's something out there more powerful than the Colt called the Lucifer's Sword. Since Ruby's dagger is officially missing, this is the next best thing. Yes the Colt can kill demons but demons higher up the food chain are an entirely different animal. The Lucifer's Sword will kill demons like Lilith."

"So what you're saying is a magical sword will save the day? And we don't know where Excalibur is hiding? Lovely," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean, we have time to find it. Bobby and Jim are already hip deep in books and scrolls."

"Sam, that's just it. We don't have time. We already have less than a year until Brooklyn has to pay the piper!"

"Dean," Jim stood behind him. "Dean have faith."

"Faith is something I'm fresh out of," he muttered beneath his breath.

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned in her sleep muttering Dean's name. Sweat beaded up and trickled down her face and neck soaking the sheets and pillow. She continued thrashing and tossing until she shot up finding her breathing hard and labored. Brooklyn couldn't remember the details of the dream only bits and pieces but terrifying bits and pieces. She looked around seeing it was 8:30 on the digital clock. How long was she out? Squeezing her eyes closed, the hunter flung back the blankets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her head was spinning like an amusement park ride keeping her from getting up.

"Brook," Brooklyn jerked her head around to find Dean standing in the doorway. The light from the hallway illuminated his body giving her hunter an unearthly glow.

"Dean hey," Brooklyn could hear the shaking in her voice knowing Dean did too. Dean stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The light of the moon streamed in through the window allowing him enough light to find his way towards the bed.

Brooklyn felt the mattress dip as Dean sat down beside her. He brushed away the damp strands of hair from across her face so he could see her beautiful face.

"I had a nightmare," she exhaled.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I would love to if I could remember it."

Dean wrapped his arms around her body drawing in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and let a hand caress the side of her face.

"It's alright Brook, don't force yourself."

Brooklyn sighed heavily letting Dean run his fingers through her hair while humming Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. He really didn't know any sappy love songs and didn't plan on learning any either. Brooklyn smiled to herself as the song seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"And nothing else matters….." she sang quietly against his chest.

"Trust I seek and I find in you…." He sang back.

* * *

Pastor Jim continued pouring over the scrolls sprawled over his desk while Bobby thumbed through the small but thick stack of books on the stand. Not much was known about the Lucifer's Sword other than it could smite any demon or angel. It had last been seen during World War II when it was smuggled out of London and to the United States.

"Maybe Ash can pull something up on his super computer," Bobby grumbled as he slammed the latest book shut in defeat.

"Dean's right this magical sword is gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Jim glanced up with disbelief in his eyes.

"Bobby I am disappointed in you. You of all people…"

"Jim this relic hasn't been seen since World War II. It's like the damn thing vanished off the face of the earth. For all we know the demons could have it."

"Bobby don't you think I haven't realized that possibility? Besides wouldn't the demons be flaunting it in our faces if that was the case?"

Bobby ran his hand over his face and played with his trucker's cap. He knew Jim had a point as the demons would have tormented the hunters if they had it. But no so much as a peep had been heard from the minions of Hell leading Bobby to think that they didn't know where it was either.

Jim dove back into the scroll before him reading the Latin text with ease. The scroll described the sword and how it was lost for centuries until turning up several different times. That was in 1587. The priest rolled up the scroll and instead turned to a more contemporary resource. He grabbed a journal sitting on the shelf and started reading through it.

* * *

Dean had stretched out alongside Brooklyn keeping his arms around her. He felt the soft light caresses of her fingers along his hands and arms. The hunter knew he needed to distract her get her focused on finding Lilith and hopefully breaking her free.

But for now, he would distract her by other means. He started with her earlobe. Dean kissed the warm tender skin letting his tongue brush the edge. Brooklyn tiled her head baring the smooth skin of her neck. Dean kissed her neck, putting gentle pressure upon her feeling his lover turning more and more receptive to his touch.

He slid his hand down her stomach letting calloused but skilled fingers unhook the button of her jeans then slowly slide the zipper down. Brooklyn tensed up feeling the gentle pressure of his fingers against her bare hot skin as they slipped beneath the boy shorts. Dean exhaled at the touch of her clean shaven skin against his hand. Brooklyn rolled around seeing her husband's eyes darken with lust and need as his voice thickened with desire.

"I need you," he whispered.

She drew him in hungering for taste of his lips pressed against hers. Dean was only more than eager to oblige as their mouths crashed into one another going further and slipping his tongue between her swollen lips. As their mouths remained bound together in a heated fury of lips teeth and tongue, Dean ripped away her jeans and boy shorts in a desperate need to feel her naked body against his. Brooklyn fumbled with the button and zipper but her lover's steadier hands guided the shaky digits as they slid the obstructive denim and cotton boxers down and over his hips and thighs.

Dean kicked away the garments then pulled back from Brooklyn. With little effort he peeled the worn black shirt away from his frame and pressed his hot searing body tight with hers.

"These need to go," he growled in her ear. Brooklyn gasped at the sensation of his hot breath against her skin. Brooklyn quickly shimmied out of the shirt letting it lie where it fell as Dean unsnapped her bra with a single hand.

The silvery light of the moon bathed her naked body giving her an ethereal appearance. Dean felt his heart stop as his eyes fell upon her as she lay stretched out beneath him. Her copper locks spread around her creating a fiery halo.

She was his angel.

Brooklyn pulled him down yearning to feel the weight of his body wrapped around her. She moaned in his mouth as his fingers caressed and swept along her inner thighs dancing dangerously close to the wet heat between her legs. Dean took his index finger gently slipping it between the slick folds and putting gentle pressure on the swollen delicate mound. He watched as her body arched up and legs parted wider wanting more. Her hands fisted the sheets and blankets as she panted and moaned.

He continued the sweet torment watching her thrust her hips uncontrollably as she rode out the intense mind blowing orgasm. Dean leaned in lightly lapping and tasting the pleasure that he had caused. Her sexual essence was like a drug to the hunter pulling him every time.

Slowly Dean pulled away and lowered his body on top Brooklyn's waiting one. Her hips shifted and legs wrapped around his waist as he rested the head of his cock at her entrance. Leaning in and capturing her lips in his Dean slowly took his love. Brooklyn felt her body welcome him enveloping his hard cock with the sweet sticky heat of her body.

He held her gently as their bodies rocked together like a sweet symphony of the night. Dean went slow and gentle reveling in every second they were locked together. He had committed every touch, smell and sight to memory. From the touch of her feather soft skin against his to the way she moaned his name like a desperate prayer in the dark.

The lovers were quiet and hushed but Brooklyn felt her control slipping away knowing it was the first pangs of orgasm running through her body. Her nerves were on fire and skin burned while the slick walls of her body spasm against his cock.

The rhythmic throbbing and milking of his cock pushed Dean to the very brink. His balls tightened up against him and coiling in his body became greater and harder to ignore. He continued thrusting inside her going faster as he erupted and spilled inside her. The thick heat of his cum coated and filled his lover's body. Brooklyn kept him against her loving the feel of him still lodged inside her as he came down from his sexual bliss.

Dean was breathing hard and labored when he looked down into her deep slate orbs. He saw her soul bared for him to see through those beautiful endless depths. God how he truly and deeply loved her. He thought he could never love or feel anything like it again but he had and was.

"Dean are you alright?"

"I'm great," he whispered.

Dean gently broke free of her embrace and slid away from her body. He ran his fingers over her body watching her relax under his touch. The scent of their lovemaking filled the small room but was fading away as they continued caressing and stroking one another's skin until they drifted off into a content slumber.

As the lovers slept in one another's arms, Bobby thumbed through another book. His eyes were becoming fatigued with all the reading he was doing. The last real lead they had was it had made its way to the United States during World War II, Bangor Maine to be precise. Well that was where Dean and Brooklyn would have to start.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry about not updating this one sooner.....But I have been devling in Blood Moon and now Heart of Darkness.....**


	11. O Maine

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing all my works….

MelodicMisery – Welcome!!!!

* * *

The scenery looked all the same to her as the woodlands of Indiana gave way to the woodlands of Ohio. Bobby had managed to track down a lead on the Lucifer's Sword albeit an old one. Sam looked over his shoulder seeing Brooklyn just staring out the window. She knew it was a long shot finding this Lucifer's Sword. But she kept her doubts silent around Dean, not wanting to upset him.

"You okay back there?"

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine," Brooklyn sighed not breaking from the window.

Dean looked through the rearview mirror seeing the melancholy written clearly on her face. It pained him to see her like this but he wasn't about to give up.

"Brook you hungry?"

"A little," she replied when in reality she was starving.

"Next exit we'll stop."

Brooklyn went back to looking out the window.

Sam was looking over what Bobby had given them before they left Minnesota. It seemed whomever brought the Sword over did an excellent job at covering their tracks. The last listed place was a small town up by the Canadian border, Fort Kent. It made sense given no one would think to look in a place where the majority of the residents spoke French.

Dean eyed Brooklyn as she warily stared blankly at the menu. He knew she was thinking about the deal and how much time was left.

"It's not a test, Brook," Dean slid an arm around her. She flashed a quick smile before deciding on something.

The server appeared and flashed a brilliant smile at Dean who ignored the brunette and remained focused on the fiery red head beside him. She huffed at the blatant rejection and turned to Sam whose attention was in the files Bobby had given him.

"Has everyone decided on what they want?" She said in her snottiest tone. Brooklyn looked up and over at the bitchy woman.

"Brook," Dean gently warned her.

"I'm not going to start anything," she slid something from her pocket and uncapped it from under the table keeping her actions hidden. With one swift fluid motion Brooklyn splashed the holy water on the woman's face. Instantly her skin burned and hissed as she cried out in pain.

"She's a demon?!" Sam shouted out.

"Yep, the whole place is crawling with them," Brooklyn continued splashing the water around causing the demons to flee the blessed water allowing the hunters to escape. Sam grabbed the files before taking off in a dead run through the diner door.

The trio sought the sanctuary of the Impala, racing through the pounding rain to the beloved Metallicar.

"That was too damn close," Sam exhaled loudly.

"Brook how did you know the place was swarming with demons?" Dean was bewildered by the revelation.

"I just knew Dean, I just knew," Even Brooklyn wasn't sure how she knew. It was something the hunter couldn't explain, it was just a deep pull that had risen out of nowhere, a feeling of overwhelming dread and malice, of pure evil.

"That's it we're going through a drive thru," Dean declared turning the engine.

* * *

Several hours later the road weary trio found themselves in front of the first hotel off the road. Luckily for them there were still some rooms left for the evening. Sam rushed to get a couple leaving Dean and Brooklyn in the car.

"It was like a freight train hit me," Brooklyn whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Back at the diner it was like this dark force reached inside me revealing every single one of those bastards. I could feel their presence everywhere. It was choking me from the inside out."

She turned to Dean revealing fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Dean, what's wrong with me?"

He didn't know what to say and instead took her in his arms. Sam returned to see his brother comforting Brooklyn knowing something had happened. He gently tapped on the window and slid a card through the cracked window then left for his own room.

"Come on let me take care of you," Dean whispered in Brooklyn's ear. She nodded against his shoulder and pulled away wiping away her eyes. He smiled down at her and wiped the drying tracks off her cheeks before leading her by the hand towards their own room.

* * *

"Bobby she was able to pick out the demons before splashing the holy water on them."

"That's part of making a deal, Sam. First the person can sense them without even using conventional means like holy water."

"Oh great so this is like some 12 step program for making demonic deals?? What's next? A nice new pair of black eyes?"

"No ya idjit," Bobby grumbled.

"Well then what?"

"Over the next few months a person will begin to become more sensitive to demonic activity until the weeks before their deal is up. And the last week before the deal is up they can see a demon's true form and lemme tell ya it's not pretty. Oh and let's not forget the nightmares and other signs that only the person will see feel and experience."

"Like what Bobby?"

"Let's just say Brooklyn has an internal Doomsday Clock now, ticking down until time's up. She'll have visions and other nasty experiences. Dean needs to take care of her and you need to find that Sword."

"Yeah well I've been reading the files and we're heading to the last known location."

"Well I'm remaining at Jim's for the time being so if you need anything call me."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam snapped the phone shut and started peeling off his own clothes anxious to feel the hot steamy stream of the shower.

* * *

Dean ran his hand along Brooklyn's back as she lay on her stomach. The rest of her naked body was covered by the thin hotel sheet and his body. He watched her body rise up and down in a slow deep rhythm. Dean knew she was in a deep sleep with peaceful being questionable. He would do anything to keep her here as he had even offered his own soul in exchange for hers.

"I know we don't have much time but I'm not giving up until we have you free. God it's so hard sometimes to realize you sold your soul so Sam and I could breathe and walk again. I shouldn't even be here but I am because of you."

The hunter leaned in lightly kissing her lips and stroking the side of her face. His father had sacrificed his life so his eldest could live and now the love of his life had done the same. Why were those he loved so willing to jump in the Pit like lemmings? What had he done that deemed him worthy of being saved not once but twice?

Brooklyn stirred and rolled on her side facing him so Dean drew her in the protective circle of his arms and fell asleep with her tight against him.

* * *

The rolling hills of Ohio gave way to the Appalachian Mountains of New York Vermont and New Hampshire before the Impala crossed into the state of Maine.

_There's More To Maine!_

The sign was blaring at every vehicle that crossed over almost bordering on annoying. Dean wasn't too fond of the state as the last time he had been there it snowed for a week straight trapping him inside with his dad and brother. Fortunately for them it was late summer and the weather was still agreeable to say the least.

Shaking his head, the hunter focused on the road turning off on US 1 and heading north. He looked down seeing Brooklyn had fallen asleep on his lap and Sam was still viewing and reviewing the files.

"Okay it says here that the last person to see it was a man named Jacques Panetierre. He fled France during World War II coming here to the United States. It also says he was a hunter and was entrusted to watch over the Sword until the next guardian arrived."

"The next guardian?"

"That's what it says Dean."

His brother shrugged his shoulders and delved back into his work.

Six hours later the Impala pulled into Fort Kent. The town was small and quaint reminding Sam of something from a Thomas Kinkaid painting or a Normal Rockwell drawing.

"Looks like Mayberry," Dean commented. The town had one hotel and they were the only guests.

"Evening, we'd like two rooms please?"

"Oui, monsieur" the girl behind the counter answered.

Dean looked over at Sam and Brooklyn dumbfounded.

"I thought we were in the good old United States."

"You are monsieur. But here in Northern Maine French is spoken as freely as English is," the girl smiled sweetly sliding two keys over to them. Dean snatched the keys up handing one to Sam.

"Thanks," Dean flashed a quick smile and gave a quick nod before turning to leave. Brooklyn found the scene amusing to say the least as she lightly chuckled.

"I miss something?"

"Hmmm? Oh no," Brooklyn quickly answered. "You seem to forget that English isn't the only language spoken in the US."

"Whatever," Dean sighed unlocking the door and letting her in.

* * *

"So what do you know about a Jacques Panetierre?"

"Well he was a well known hunter in France and England before World War II and sometime in 1945 he fled to the US."

"We know that Bobby."

"Well excuse me ya idjit. But my information is limited down here."

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't worry about it I know you're on edge with Brooklyn and this damn deal. Anyways there is a grandson that lives there so try him first."

"Right, thanks Bobby."

Dean looked over seeing Brooklyn checking her messages. She hadn't told Brady or Markus and wasn't sure how she could. Dean had watched her agonize over it, watching her pick up her phone only to dial nine numbers before hanging up. The hunter had done this little ritual for the last few nights thinking no one had seen her. But Dean had. He had spied her in the Impala with the phone in her trembling hands and tears rolling down her face as she struggled to call home. But Brooklyn couldn't do it as she found her finger freezing on the last digit refusing to push it down.

Brooklyn tried calling home once more only to find herself freezing and staring down at the last number. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together as she managed to finally press down on the last digit. She waited with bated breath as the first ring made it through. Suddenly she heard someone picking up the receiver.

"Hello? Brook is that you? Brook?" Brady's voice echoed.

Brooklyn snapped the phone shut and hurled the phone on the bed. She was breathing hard as the first twinges of a migraine formed. Brooklyn gripped her temples feeling the pounding against her skull. The pain made her sensitive to light and sound causing the hunter to close her eyes and cover her ears blocking out all sounds except for the pounding of her head. Even with her eyes closed tight she could sense the light burning through her eyelids. It even hurt to inhale.

"Brook!" Dean was by her side.

"Dean….Help…." She managed to speak through gritted teeth. Her face was twisted visibly showing the unbearable suffering. Tears started running down her face as she sobbed into the bed.

Thinking fast Dean grabbed the bag finding the vial and a clean syringe. With the cap between his teeth, the hunter drew several cc's of morphine. Her screams and cries of pain rang clearly in his ears making Dean feel as if his heart was being ripped ruthlessly from his chest.

"Brook you need to roll over for me," Brooklyn struggled to turn over but summoned the strength to move on her back. Dean gently pulled her arm away fastening the tourniquet securely around her arm as the blue solid vein jumped from her skin. Dean slowly pushed the needle in her arm noticing Brooklyn didn't wince. Carefully he removed the rubber band and pushed the plunger watching its clear contents vanish and become absorbed by her waiting body.

All Dean could do was wait and hope her agony would end. He set the syringe aside and cradled her in his arms. They remained like that until 30 minutes later her body had relaxed and went limp in his embrace.

"How ya feeling?"

"The ringing in my ears finally quit and I don't feel like Matthew McConaughey's personal bongo set any longer."

Dean laughed lightly knowing his beloved was going to be fine.

"Feel like a nice hot shower?" He gently asked.

"Yeah, I do," her lips cracked into a thin smile.

* * *

**Next chap up soon!!! Thanks again for all the support!!!! I hope that I did not disappoint!! **


	12. First Part Solved

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone other than my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thanks to all the readers who have been reading and reviewing as the support means a great deal to me!!!

* The last chapter called O Maine was a play on words - Instead of O Canada I changed it to O Maine! The town of Fort Kent is culturally linked to the French Canadian communites across the St John River and the majority speak French and English fluently.

* * *

"Brook I don't think you're well enough to head out," Brooklyn spun around with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Dean for the last time I am fine. The morphine killed the migraine and I slept like a rock."

Dean knew the stubbornness that resided in his wife and she wouldn't give up until he relented. But Dean wasn't about to give up.

"Brook you were looking like you were on Death's doorstep last night and I don't…."

"Don't what Dean? Don't want me to get hurt? In case you forgot I have an expiration date tattooed on my ass now compliments of Damon and I am not going down quietly. I am going out there and taking out as many evil sons of bitches as I can starting with that bitch Lilith!"

"No Brook! You are not going. This is dangerous."

"Oh like that hasn't bothered you before. Just be honest and say it Dean."

"Fine I will! You have less than a year and I will be damned if anything happens to you!" Dean was shaking all over as he exploded at Brooklyn. Brooklyn held her ground but it didn't stop her bottom lip and chin from trembling from the shock and hurt.

"Brook listen I…."

"No just go with Sam. I'll stay here," she sat down on the bed and numbly opened Sam's laptop.

"I'll just do some research. Go," her voice turned harder.

"Brook wait…."

"Just go Dean!" Brooklyn turned and wiped away the tears.

Dean finished getting ready. He slid the jacket over his shoulders and adjusted the tie. He looked in the mirror seeing her on the bed shaking as she choked back the tears and soft sobs. Why couldn't she understand?

Looking over his shoulder one last time, Dean stepped out the door.

"Dean?" Sam snapped his fingers. The elder Winchester shook his head and blinked his eyes.

"Dean are you alright? You look like a puppy that was kicked. Did something happen between you and Brook?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. There it is," Dean eased the Impala in the three space lot and killed the engine.

The single row apartment building was modest and clean as they walked up the sidewalk to apartment 4.

David Panetierre answered the door with a weary suspicious look in his eyes. The two men standing at his door looked like something out of the X-Files.

"David Panetierre?" The taller man asked.

"Perhaps, what do you need with him?" The hunter whipped out their false badges.

"I'm Agent Tyler and this is Agent Perry and we're with the FBI. We are trying to locate an artifact that was stolen in the last few weeks and we have reason to believe that it may be here as the last person to see it was one Jacques Panetierre, your grandfather."

"Now what did he do?"

Dean and Sam looked at one another with bewildered expressions.

"Is your grandfather here?" Sam asked the younger man.

"Yeah he is," David sighed.

"May we speak to him?" Dean asked.

"Hold on," David turned and hollered over his shoulder. Sam heard the distinct tones of French.

"Dean do you speak French?" Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No but Brook does," The hunter remembered his wife could speak 4 languages fluently, French being one.

"My grandfather says you can come in," David held the door open allowing the hunters inside.

Dean looked up seeing a Solomon's key painted in the ceiling.

"Sam look," Sam was intrigued and scanned the room seeing photos hanging neatly on the walls.

"This guy just reeks of hunter," Dean hissed.

The sound of heavy footsteps creaked down the hall coming to a stop in the doorway to the living room. Jacques Panetierre was a tall man with a head full over silver hair and steel blue eyes. His face worn from years of hunting and battle crisscrossed with scars from demons and other creatures. A cane was gripped in his left hand as he walked with a limp.

Jacques eased himself in the chair staring at the two men. He could smell a con a mile away and these two were no federal agents.

"They are not from the government," he spoke in a dialect of French known as Valley French.

David looked over at his grandfather then eyed the two men.

"They are hunters, David."

David nodded.

"What did he say?" Sam asked cautiously.

"He's calling your bluff. You two are hunters. Now what do you really want? And this time don't lie. My grandfather can tell when people are lying."

"Your grandfather was the last one to see the Lucifer's Sword in 1945. We need it to help someone very close to us. Please it's a literal matter of life and death," Dean pleaded with the man. Sam watched as his brother exposed his heart to a complete stranger.

Jacques saw the pain in Dean's emerald pools knowing the man was speaking the truth. The old man had seen that look before as he had been in the young man's shoes once, a very long time ago. He cleared his throat and smiled sadly at Dean.

"When I came here I hid the Sword in a very safe place so no evil could touch it. The power it holds is beyond comprehension. Only the righteous can hold such a instrument of good."

"Hold up, you can speak English?" Sam asked.

Jacques chuckled and nodded his head.

"You are not the only one who can fool another, young man," he chided the brothers.

"Okay we get it Houdini. You pulled the wool over our eyes, ha ha joke's on us," Dean spat out.

"Dean," Sam warned his brother.

Jacques sat back getting comfortable in the chair. A twinkle of amusement lit up his eyes.

"You remind me of myself at that age, so full of vigor and life and willing to do anything for the ones you love. May I see what she looks like?"

Dean pulled out his wallet and handed over the photo of Brooklyn. Jacques took the photo in his wrinkled hand feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"She is beautiful. Her soul shines through in her eyes like the Northern Star."

Dean took the photo back carefully sliding it back in his wallet.

"Of course where are my manners today? My grandson will lead you to where the Sword is hidden."

David stiffened slightly while keeping his eyes on the brothers.

"Grandfather are you sure it is safe?" He asked in French.

"David, remember what I told you about the war that was coming? These two men have been sent by God to stop that from coming to pass."

David nodded and motioned for the two to follow him.

* * *

Brooklyn had given up and slammed the laptop in disgust. She knew her mind was wandering back to the fight she had with Dean. She wasn't some damn invalid! She had been hunting since she was 16 and on her own since 18. Dean couldn't keep her sheltered forever she wasn't made of glass damn it!

The hunter stepped back and took a long deep breath as a migraine was knocking at the door. Ever since she made the deal, the migraines had been swift sudden and merciless. Brooklyn was able to hide them at first but last night she couldn't mask the pain, couldn't keep it in hidden from Dean's eyes.

Brooklyn suspected it was part of the deal, the physical pain and torment. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes and waited.

Dean held the simple blade in his hand. It wasn't what he was expecting. The hunter had envisioned a badass sword decked out in ornate decorations and intricate designs. But instead he held a blade with very archaic symbols etched on the handle.

"Were you expecting Excalibur?" David snickered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean ignored the young man's smart ass comment and ran his hand over the blade. He studied the designs on the handle certain he had seen them before.

"Alright let's roll," Dean put the sword back in the case and tucked it under his arm. Now they had to find Lilith.

The ride back was awkward as Sam wanted to know what had led to the blow up between Brooklyn and Dean but had a pretty good suspicion what it was over. He glanced over at his brother seeing the strained look on Dean's face. The Sword sat between them with a Devil's trap painted on the top and sides keeping the demons out.

"You know Jacques seemed pretty sharp back there."

Dean remained silent.

"You're upset over the blowup with Brook."

Dean remained silent as the Impala returned to the motel. He wasn't about to delve his feelings to Sam about his problems. Who did he think he was? Dr. Phil? No this was something he and Brooklyn needed to resolve alone.

"I'll come get you for dinner," Dean stated flatly before easing out of the Impala and towards the room.

Dean entered the room seeing it was dark and quiet. Slowly he closed the door and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim surroundings. His eyes focused on the small form on the bed and knew it was Brooklyn. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to return. Dean set the sword in the Devil's trap that was drawn in the floor and continued across the room.

He eased his body down on the bed beside her and gently shook her.

"Brook," he whispered.

Her eyes went wide open as her hand shot beneath the pillow reaching for the gun then training it on the hunter beside her.

"Dean!" Brooklyn cried out in shock. "I almost shot you!"

"When did you start sleeping with a gun under your pillow?"

"Since the deal," she placed it on the night side stand and slowly sat up pulling her knees against her chest.

"I should've known better. Brook I'm sorry," Dean gathered her hands in his own.

"I'm sorry for everything, for blowing up at you and making you cry…."

"Dean please I don't wanna talk about. I'm tired of fighting and arguing and crying…." Dean heard the strained exhaustion in her voice. He shifted closer placing his hands on her knees slowly pulling them away from her chest.

"We do need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? I have less than one year before my deal comes due period."

"Brook Sam and I got it. We have Lucifer's Sword."

"That's great Dean, but now we have to find Lilith and who knows where that bitch is hiding."

Dean felt slightly deflated at her sad tone. She was still convinced they wouldn't find Lilith in time. What was he going to have to do to convince her otherwise?

"Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood I am not giving up on you and I will not give up on us! I am going to hunt the bitch down and break that deal once and for all," Dean was holding her face in his hands. The hunter was biting down on his trembling bottom lip.

Without thinking he pulled her in crashing their mouths together in a heated need that couldn't and wouldn't be denied. She resisted at first but quickly melted in his arms as clothing was ripped away from her body. Dean ripped his own clothing off getting caught in the legs of his jeans. He growled in frustration at this slight delay and physically pulled them the rest of the way off.

With nothing between them, he pushed her gently to the bed keeping his mouth locked tight with hers feeling the searing friction between her legs. He felt her body tighten up around him as he thrusted hard inside her. There had been no stimulation or touching but rather they had gone straight to the main course. The sex was hard rough and angry and that suited them just fine.

The angst, grief and despair was purged from their souls as their bodies slammed harshly against the other. Dean pinned Brooklyn's wrists tightly together and locked his legs with hers keeping her pinned between him and the bed as he continued roughly thrusting inside her. He grunted and growled as he nipped at his lover's neck and collarbone. Brooklyn merely hissed and arched her lower back up and off the bed needing him deeper inside. Dean felt her hips collide with his as they cried out in tandem in anguished cries of release.

Brooklyn felt her heart beating against her chest and heard the rapid short panting escaping her mouth. Beads of sweat coated their bodies and matted their hair upon their foreheads. Dean released her wrists.

"Brook?" Came the voice lined with hints of concern.

"I'm fine Dean," She exhaled loudly.

Dean looked up at her noticing the turbulence gone from her eyes replaced with a gentle hue of slate.

"Brook I don't know what came over me…." Brooklyn placed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Dean you don't need to explain anything to me."

"But the sex it was so hard and rough…."

"And something that was needed badly by the both of us. Dean we both had so much tension and anger that the only way we could really purge it was by the rough hard fucking. We didn't hold anything back and as a result our souls were cleansed. I have been harboring this shit for too long and I can't wallow in this pit of self pity and depression any longer. Tomorrow we track that Hell skank down and drive that sword through her black heart."

"That's my girl," Dean laughed and leaned in kissing her but this time sweetly and passionately.

* * *

**Bout time that boy knocked some sense into her! Next update soon!!!!!!**


	13. Hunter and Hunted

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again this has been a roller coaster of a story and I want to thank those who have remained for the ride!!!

* * *

_Three months later….._

They had followed the bloody brick road so to speak and the road had led them to Macon Georgia. The hunters had followed the omens and signs waiting and watching for three agonizing months until finally on one rainy night in Pennsylvania.

_48 hours ago……_

Brooklyn had dedicated her energy into tracking Lilith down determined to break free from the bitch's contract. Though she didn't admit it to Dean, she still carried a sense of melancholy inside her soul. A tiny part of her continued nagging that she wouldn't locate and destroy the demon before the Hellhound dug its claws into her flesh.

Dean had noticed the change in her after the blow up they had in Maine. She wasn't sullen and withdrawn but instead open and determined. He could feel the raging inferno burning brightly in her soul when she took out every single monster and creature that crossed their paths. Brooklyn was determined to take out as many of the sons of bitches as she could.

When they found the Pagan gods who were preying upon local children, she showed no emotions or mercy when she drove the stakes in each of their chests. For good measure she had delivered two swift kicks driving the wooden pikes deeper still. Dean noticed that she was unfazed by the blood spraying across her face and clothing splattering drops and streaks of crimson again flesh and denim.

"Hey you gonna save some for us there Xena?"

"Not this time," she muttered and walked away.

Now Dean was starting to worry as she was now taking unnecessary risks, putting her life on the line for them on more than one occasion.

"Dean I dunno what to tell you other than Brooklyn's dealing with this in her own way."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Sam," Dean hurried to catch up with Brooklyn.

"Brook what's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean? I'm taking out as many unholy evil bastards as I can."

"Brook you're taking some risks, risks that aren't necessary."

"Dean, since I'm pretty much dead hunter walking until otherwise posted, I am going to do whatever it takes to protect you and Sam."

Dean reached out for her arm latching his fingers tightly on her bicep. The hunter spun her around until they were face to face.

"No, you're not."

"Brook I thought we got past this."

"We have Dean and I have the distinct feeling if any demon tries to fuck with me they're gonna have to answer to Lilith."

"And you would know this how?"

The hardness around her eyes softened as her voice lost its edge as she spoke.

"I don't know it's like this feeling I get inside. It's almost like I was inside her head."

"So what you're tuned into Lilith radio?"

"Maybe," she whispered.

"So Brooklyn's been getting the inside scoop on Lilith's thoughts?"

"Yep," Dean responded as he sharpened his blades.

Sam sat down trying to take it all in. It certainly explained why she had turned into their personal Secret Service agent all of a sudden.

Brooklyn stood beneath the water feeling her body slowly loosen up. Those damn gods had put her through the ringer but she had battled on before they tripped up and met their demise at her hands. She knew Dean was angry at her for taking so many risky moves but that feeling had returned pushing her on which she found her body moving with unnatural speed and precision. The darkness had taken over for that fleeting moment before vanishing from her body.

She turned off the water and stood there against the wall for a few moments before stepping out and wrapping the cotton towel around her body. Brooklyn leaned against the counter and swiped her hand across the mirror. The clear strip revealed stormy depths, depths that were more appropriate for an embattled warrior than a 30 year old hunter. She continued staring meeting eyes with the woman who looked back at her with the same haunted eyes.

_"__Nunc sands mos run sicco quod vestri animus ero nostri venator."_

The words smoothed flawlessly past her lips and reached her ears stunning the hunter. Where the Hell did that come from?

The migraine struck out of nowhere.

Brooklyn's fingers tightened against the marble counter as the pain blindsided her and crippled her body from head to toe. Her teeth gritted against one another as tears squeezed past her tightly closed eyes. She held her breath in fear that one move would surely kill her as the rest of her body locked up in place. Her muscles started shaking from the iron grip of pain as her fingers went numb and turned white from being pressed hard against the cold smooth surface.

"Brook!" The sound of the door being kicked in was miles away in her mind as was the feel of Dean's arms around her body as she collapsed to the ground.

"Dean she's coming around!" Sam voice grew closer and clearer as she started coming around.

The skull exploding pain was turning into a fleeting memory for the hunter as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her limbs felt heavy and tongue was thick. Brooklyn felt her heart beating slowly, a change from the rapid pace of what seemed like moments ago.

The shift in the mattress registered in her mind that Dean was there by her side.

"Brook, can you hear me?!" Panicked, Dean took her hand and gently stroked her face.

She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice so instead she gripped his hand as tight she could. Dean didn't care if Sam saw the tears falling down his face at that moment in time as all that mattered was Brooklyn was alive.

"Baby I know you can't move and I'm sorry but I had no other choice. I had to use something stronger but it'll wear off I promise."

Brooklyn gripped his hand again letting her husband know she understood.

"I know you understand," he forced a tiny smile on his lips and kissed her hand. Brooklyn breathed in feeling her lungs expand and contract in freedom.

Dean stripped his shirt and jeans off before slipping under the covers beside Brooklyn. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

The hunter rested on his side draping an arm across her body and caressed her side.

As she drifted off to sleep, Brooklyn moved her fingers.

_Present time….._

The neighborhood was quiet, too quiet for their liking. Dean held the shotgun in his hands while Brooklyn trained her eyes towards the rooftops. Sam was right beside his brother keeping watch of the surroundings ahead of them.

"Dean," Brooklyn froze catching movement ahead of them.

The townspeople were walking around with wide fake grins plastered on their faces. It was almost as if their lives depended on it. The hunters watched as everyone greeted the other with an over heightened perkiness and cheerfulness that made Dean nauseous.

"What in the Hell is wrong with this picture?" Sam asked.

"They're here," Brooklyn bluntly answered.

"Who are here, Brook?"

"Lilith's minions," she uttered beneath her breath. "You can't smell the brimstone and sulfur?"

"No," Dean shook his head.

"Ground zero is over there," Brooklyn pointed to a modest white two story house. Two towering masses guarded the door. They didn't need any conventional weapons as they were demons. Brooklyn gripped the Lucifer's Sword tight against her side. The hunter was itching to thrust the blade straight through the demonic whore and watch her lifeless body fall to the Earth. Hell she might even decapitate the body and kick the head around like a soccer ball. Where the Hell did that come from?!?!?

Brooklyn shook her head of the bloody thoughts and regrouped internally.

"Got any ideas on how to run past the Doublemint Twins?" She asked the brothers.

"I'm working on it," Dean continued watching the sentinel.

"Alright I got it! Sam you head around the house and see where everyone is. Brooklyn you and I will….." he turned to see she was gone.

"Damn it," he growled.

"Dean look," Sam pointed out the shadowy figure moving through the darkness until a brilliant flash of silver and dull orange lit up the front porch. The demonic guards collapsed to the ground dead. They didn't know what hit them.

Waiting with trained patience, Dean and Sam remained in place until they determined it was safe to move. Quickly they joined up with Brooklyn who was cleaning the blood off the blade.

"Brook are you fucking nuts?! You could've been hurt," Dean hissed in anger.

"Dean trust me," was all she said before turning towards the door and slowly opening the massive wooden slab.

The smell of sulfur slammed her senses as she crossed the threshold. Brooklyn let Dean and Sam go ahead and took up the rear. She held back and eyed the stairs and waited until the brothers vanished in the kitchen. Taking two steps at a time, the hunter reached the landing. Brooklyn pressed her body to the wall and held the sword by her side. The brimstone grew stronger the further she continued down the hall making her realize she was definitely getting close. The first room was the master bedroom which got a quick glance over before Brooklyn continued on. The second a bathroom and third the office as she froze in front of the last door on the right.

The name Megan was on the door which Brooklyn fought hard to ignore. The child was gone, dead as Lilith had now possessed her. Swallowing the bitter pill of fear and uncertainty, Brooklyn opened the door.

She let it swing open hearing not a sound from the metallic hinges. The light was warm and bright as in the center of the room sat a girl of 12. Her shoulder length brunette hair cascaded over her face shielding her eyes from the hunter's gaze. The pink lacy dress was coated in blood as to the right was the body of a small terrier dog.

"He bit me so Sparky had to be punished," the little girl whispered hoarsely.

Brooklyn crept closer with the sword raised ready to rid the world of the demon whore.

"I know it's you Brooklyn, I could smell you coming up the stairs," the girl hissed.

"Funny, I showered this morning," Brooklyn spat back.

"You think you're gonna really kill me just because you have Lucifer's Sword?" the girl looked up with white blanks where eyes should resign.

"You better believe it demon slut," Brooklyn charged and thrusted the blade downward.

Lilith lifted her hand hurling Brooklyn back against the wall. She felt her body smacking against solid wood before dropping to the hardwood floors. Brooklyn got up and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Is that all you got?"

Lilith lifted a hand again this time pinning the hunter to the floor. Brooklyn couldn't move as Lilith stood above her with a sinister grin on her face.

"I could gut you like a fish right now but I'm not as once your time's up that is when the real fun begins," the demon sat down on her calves alongside the hunter.

"What's wrong Brook? You made the deal to bring your dead husband back. You could've let him rot away and be worm food just as easily…."

"Given the choice I would've done it all over again you parasitic pedophilic bitch!"

Lilith's face twisted into an unmasked fury as she dug her nails into Brooklyn's chest. Brooklyn cried out in pain as the fingers of the demon scorched her skin and flesh before hitting solid bone. Her body felt as if it was consumed in the very flames of Hell itself. The heat expelled by the demon's touch permanently marked her with the ancient sigil. Lilith giggled in a childish voice as her handiwork remained raised and angry before disappearing beneath the healing skin.

"Since you seem oh so anxious to find me, you got your wish hunter," the demon hissed.

"Brook!" Dean called out as he sprinted in the room.

Lilith laughed in that high pitched childlike tone before escaping her host. Dean grabbed the sword but it was too late, Lilith was gone. The hunter hollered in frustration and yelled into the ceiling.

"What's wrong you scared little bitch?! Too afraid to take me on?!"

"Dean, she's gone," Brooklyn sat up seeing her shirt and skin beneath was fresh and unbroken. Sam was by her side helping her.

"Brook what were you thinking?" He fought to keep the anger restrained which simmered beneath the surface.

"I wasn't Dean, I wasn't," she rested her head on her knees realizing she had royally fucked up.

* * *

**Okay she has 9 months left........**


	14. Walking In Memphis

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you to all the readers for the support in this story!!!! All of it means the world to me!!!

* * *

The streets of Memphis were packed as it was a Saturday night on Beale Street. Dean had deliberately chosen the Southern city not just for its bars and killer barbeque. The hunter knew she loved the city and decided to bring her here.

They walked through the throngs of people keeping their hands locked tightly together. Dean could tell she was lost in the moment as her eyes were trained on one particular bar ahead of them.

The Tupelo stood nestled between two larger nosier bars suited for those who wanted a quiet place to have a beer and listen to what made Beale Street famous: Blues.

Dean had never seen his wife so at peace as they took a booth hidden in the back corner.

"Brook how did you know about this place?"

Brooklyn smiled and kissed her husband lightly on the lips. "Brady and I used to come here quite a bit when in the area. An old friend of mine plays here from time to time. His name's Caleb and yes he's a hunter. But he called me and said he was on a business trip."

Their beers arrived and Brooklyn tilted her head back savoring the ice cold offering. Dean noticed she was treating it like her last beer ever. But he held his tongue as she finished it off and ordered up another but this time ordering up a shot of whiskey and some of Tupelo's famous brisket to shoot.

Sam watched as she downed another Bud Light followed by a shot of whiskey. He worried she was going to hit rock bottom at the pace she was going but she seemed remain steady as she downed the heaping pile of smoked beef and bread without flinching an eye. The younger Winchester suspected she was celebrating tonight like it was one of the last days on Earth for her.

Dean was able to keep up with her matching her beer for beer and shot for shot. He was amazed how much she was packing away tonight as it wasn't like her at all.

"Brook, maybe you should slow down there a bit," Dean said with a sluggish hint to his voice.

"No way Jose! I am in total control," she responded with a slurred tone of her own keeping the bottle away from him.

"Maybe we should take this back to the room," Dean said suggestively while wagging his eyebrows.

"You're drunk Dean," she giggled taking another swig of beer.

"As are you Brooklyn," he leaned in sloppily kissing her while groping at her body beneath the table.

"Alright I don't think everyone here wants to see you two exhibitionists put on a show," Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think Sam's right," Dean's voice was deep and husky in Brooklyn's ear.

"Well then let's get the Hell outta here then cowboy," she licked his ear and bit the lobe knowing it was exciting him even more. His jeans were suddenly turning tight and uncomfortable to say the least and he was desperate to peel away the denim along with hers as well.

Unable to take much more of her hand running along the bulge in his jeans or the feel of her wet tongue lightly teasing him, Dean grabbed her hand and rushed out into the cool Tennessee night. Sam paid the tab and sighed before following them out.

* * *

They were pressed tightly together when they slipped in their room. As the door locked behind them the lovers jumped on one another ripping at denim and cotton. Lips and teeth collided hard scraping against the other as hands roamed and fondled hot bare flesh. Dean kissed her neck and shoulders while running his hands down the sides of her body and up her stomach. She groaned out in shock and pleasure at the feel of his calloused but gentle hands massaging her breasts and pinching at the hard erect buds.

He continued the sweet touches to her body as his rock hard cock rubbed against her bottom. The blood rushed through their bodies bringing forth the sexual need within each. Brooklyn moaned and grinded her hips against him hearing his grunts escape his lips.

Dean gripped her hips turning her around and taking her mouth hungrily within his. Placing his hands on the back of her thighs, he lifted her up carrying her towards the bed.

She landed on the soft mattress still wrapped around her lover as he pulled her down until they were locked together. Dean held her gently as he thrusted deep inside her. Brooklyn arched her back up hearing him exhale loudly at the change in her body.

"Damn baby you're on fire!" He growled before nipping on her neck and shoulders.

She laughed and tilted her head back exposing her neck for him. Her hands slid down his strong taut back tracing the muscles that lay beneath the scarred skin. Brooklyn bit down on her lip in a playful manner as her hands groped and massaged the tight globes of his ass.

Brooklyn groaned and slammed her hips harder against his feeling the tightening in her lower body. His cock rubbed along the tender bundle hidden deep inside making her vision to blurry and crooked.

"Dean….." She cried out burying her head in his shoulder.

He held her tight as she rode the rapid waves of release and sexual bliss. The contractions of her body milked him steadily bringing his own climax.

"Brook…." He moaned in her ear feeling his body explode inside her.

Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his waist keeping Dean deep within her. She didn't want him out not just yet for she wanted to revel in the thick heat inside. Though the alcohol was thick in her blood, the hunter knew her time was running out. It had been over a month since her failed attempt to kill Lilith and now she had less than seven months left.

Dean saw the hints of sorrow in her eyes knowing the deal was lingering in the back of her mind. He knew she wasn't ready to let him go and this was one way she was showing it.

"Don't ever let me go. Please?" Her beautiful eyes turned watery in an instant.

"Brooklyn Addison Winchester, I am never ever going to let you go. We are going to find a way to break this and when we do there's something I wanna do."

"What's that?" The booze was wearing off.

"I want a family, a real one."

"But what about hunting?"

"I thought about that and we can stay local."

"No more traveling and sleeping in motels that not even bed bugs would dare sleep in?"

"Nope, this time I mean it."

Brooklyn smiled at the notion and Dean saw the hope returning in her eyes again.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, Brook," he kissed her showing how much he meant every single word of it.

They remained tightly together falling asleep in one another's arms. Brooklyn fell asleep with a renewed sense of hope and determination as Dean dared to allow himself a little dream of what the future could be.

* * *

The demon stood outside waiting for the blissful couple to finally succumb to sleep. She opened her hand and softly chanted out a brief incantation.

"A gift from Lilith," she whispered as her eyes flashed silver then the rich sienna of her host.

"You think you can find Lilith, think again hunter as you will never succeed."

The demon turned and walked away blending in with the crowd as it flowed down Beale Street.

* * *

**Okay I apologize for the late update but I finally felt the muse kicking it in high gear!!! What could Lilith possibly have "given" her? **


	15. Dream A Little Dream For Me

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for reading and supporting this and my other works!!

* * *

Brooklyn stirred in her sleep as the demon outside finished up her chant. Her face scrunched up as the nightmare entered her mind.

_Brooklyn jolted awake seeing she was in front of a hotel room door. She reached for the doorknob and flinched as the door clicked open and swung open before her. As the door swung wide, she saw a figure seated at the desk with back facing her switching a small lamp on and off repeatedly._

_"Hey," she called out getting no response from the person across the room._

_Swallowing back her fear, Brooklyn crossed the threshold and took a few steps inside. As she neared the figure, it stood pushing back the chair and turning around to reveal itself to her._

_"Hello Brookie," her double whispered._

_"What the Hell is this?" She breathed in confusion._

_"We need to talk," her double spoke again edging closer towards her._

_"I get it, I'm my own worst nightmare and enemy," Brooklyn quipped._

_"Joke all you want, DeTaurius but you can't lie to me. I know the truth. I know how deep down inside how dead you really are. How miserable you truly are despite what you tell yourself and Dean. I know when you look in a mirror you hate who's looking back at you."_

_"No, you're not real and this," Brooklyn waved her hands around, "This is all a bad dream and I'm gonna snap my fingers and wake up."_

_"Oh but I'm very real. I'm you after all," her double spat back._

_"No you're not and I'm gonna prove it," Brooklyn snapped her fingers seeing her double standing there. Again and again she snapped her fingers seeing the doppelganger still standing across from her with a sinister smirk on her face._

_"You can't just snap me away Brookie. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."_

_The door slammed behind her and Brooklyn raced for it jerking wildly at the knob only to find it was locked tight. She spun around to see her double now holding a shotgun and smiling across at her._

_"Like I said," the double said in an icy tone, "We need to talk."_

_Brooklyn pressed her body flat against the door with the look of a caged animal flashing wildly in her solid slate eyes._

_"You're going to Hell and there not a damn thing you Dean or Sam can do about it."_

_"Newsflash Katie but we have Lucifer's Sword."_

_"Ah yes the sword that can kill anything. I hate to break it to you but Excalibur won't save you from the Hellhounds."_

_"Damn it Brooklyn wake up!" Brooklyn yelled at herself in desperation._

_"You don't have anyone other than Dean, Sam, Brady or Markus left. Aside from those four you have nothing and no one. But don't worry as Dean and Sam will be well taken care of once you get hurled to the Pit."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I'm just getting started, Brookie," her double's voice turned colder._

_"Well then you better just stop right there because I'm starting to get really pissed off!"_

_"You really are something else. You sacrificed your own immortal soul for someone as worthless as Dean Winchester. Think about it, Brooklyn. He's nothing more than an instrument, a total tool used by his daddy to further his own vendetta against Azazel. He's nothing Brooklyn! The Impala? John's. That sweet leather jacket? John's. The classic rock music he loves so much? Do I have to answer that question too?"_

_"You better just shut it right now," Brooklyn felt her anger rising threatening to breach the surface at any time._

_"There is not one original thing to him, Brookie. Everything that he is is because of John. You risked your life for a complete and utterly mindless soldier that never questioned a thing John told him to do. You were foolish to say the least."_

_Brooklyn laughed bitterly._

_"That's where you're wrong. Dean is nothing like his father. He cares about what happens to those around him, unlike John who just sent Dean off like some mindless soldier. He thinks for himself and doesn't give a shit what others perceive him as!"_

_Brooklyn attacked her double fisting the long red tresses in her hair and slamming the double's head against the desk and wall._

_"If," Punch, "I," Punch, "Had," Punch, "To," Punch, "Do," Punch, "It," Punch, "All," Punch, "Over," Punch, "Again," Punch, "I," Punch, "Would!"_

_"Even if it meant being shipped to Hell?"_

_"Even if it meant being shipped to Hell! Because we will find a way…" Brooklyn grabbed the shotgun and pumped several rounds within her double's chest._

She sat up drenched in a cold sweat all over her body. Brooklyn's skin was clammy and damp as she slid the blankets off her body and headed towards the bathroom.

The dim light hurt her eyes as she stood there braced against the counter and looked at the tired figure staring back at her. Taking a deep breath, she turned on the water and splashed the warm water on her face. Standing back up she opened her eyes to see the demonic double standing right behind her.

"You can't escape me Brooklyn! This is what you're gonna become," the double smiled an evil smile as she snapped her fingers.

Brooklyn shook her head and twisted her body around seeing she was alone once again. Suddenly Brooklyn felt very cold inside as her body started to shiver and eyed the shower as a way to warm her body up.

The water was a welcomed relief for her weary body. It flushed away the sweat and coldness on the outside but on the inside it remained. Brooklyn didn't want to move and feel the cold air brush against her skin again. She wanted the stay beneath the water feeling it chase away the cold and chill off her skin. But she was only kidding herself for she knew the real reason she wanted to stay. Brooklyn would have to step out and face the darkness again, darkness that was waiting for her to leave the safety of the dimly lit bathroom and enter its domain.

Dean woke up to find the space that Brooklyn had been occupying cold and empty. His hand ran along the damp spot on the sheets causing concern in his foggy mind.

"Brook?" He groggily called out hearing the sounds of the shower coming from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh Brook," he sighed flinging back the covers and strolling towards the light coming from beneath the door crack.

Brooklyn continued standing against the wall letting the water just pour over her, unaware that Dean had stepped inside beside her. His body slowly covered her own as his arms linked around her small waist.

"Brook baby what's wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep," she responded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Brooklyn sighed heavily and turned around in his arms facing her lover with sad eyes.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

"About what?"

"I was confronted by an evil me. She taunted me telling me that nothing was going to save me from the Hellhounds. She also said that you weren't selling my soul for, that you were worthless and nothing more than a tool for your dad."

"Damn it," Dean pressed his head against her forehead.

"I fought against her. Hell I even pumped her sorry meat suit full of shotgun shells," she laughed bitterly.

"Brook, I wish I could've been there to help."

"There was nothing you could have done, Dean. Then I woke up and came in here and saw her again in the mirror. Her eyes were coal black and she taunted me one more time."

"What did she say?'

"That I couldn't escape her and that was what I was going to become."

Dean felt ill all over suspecting something more sinister behind this latest episode. Brooklyn leaned into Dean gritting her teeth as yet another migraine slowly churned and brewed in the back of her mind.

"Dean….."

"Brook what's wrong? Is it another migraine?"

Brooklyn nodded and hissed in pain as her vision exploded in bright red and the dull hard throbbing was in firm control. Dean quickly wrapped her in a towel and carried her towards the bed gently laying her down. He fished out the morphine and drew up a small amount before returning to her.

Curling his fingers around her arm, he watched as the vein stood out protruding through her skin. Carefully he pierced the bright blue line and pushed the plunger until the pain killing fluid was flowing through her veins delivering its powerful cure.

Brooklyn's body was still tense for several minutes as Dean watched and waited. He took her hand kissing the top of it and ran his fingers over the top. His hunter forced her mind to focus on his warm gentle touch.

"I'm here Brook," he whispered.

Brooklyn opened her eyes and weakly smiled up at him trying to tell him that she knew he was.

Soon she felt her eyelids grow heavy as the morphine ran its course. Dean knew she was drifting off to sleep and let the concern die down before dressing her in a pair of his boxers and shirt and returning to his side.

Dean snuggled up against her body and kissed her forehead and lips.

"There are places where even you can't protect her Dean," the demon whispered. Part one of Lilith's little gift had been unwrapped and now part two would soon be unveiled.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!! Thank you everyone!!!!**


	16. Silent Assassin

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing as support means so much to me!

* * *

It had been several weeks since the last episode and Dean was still on edge. The last time he had let his guard down Brooklyn had been nearly hospitalized but fortunately they had something stronger than the morphine to bring her down from the pain.

Now they were in Sturbridge, Massachusetts where the death of one Janet Sutton had caught their attention. Her death was not natural given her teeth had fallen out and she had choked on her own blood while locked inside the bathroom door. Dean and Sam had headed out to speak with Paul Dutton, recent widower leaving Brooklyn alone in the room.

A recent headache had left her groggy and weak as Dean had given her morphine to kill the pain. He had to be careful with the amounts he was giving her as Dean was afraid she would become addicted. She lay down on the bed finding it comfortable despite its outward appearance. Her hand slid beneath the pillow finding the cool handle of the gun Dean had placed there right before leaving ensuring she would have a way to defend herself.

She kept her fingers wrapped securely around firearm as her eyelids grew heavier with each passing second until they were completely shut.

_"No please…..Get back……" _

_She lunged towards the woman with eyes flashing coal black pinning her against the wall. Her attacker punched and slammed the back of her head against the wall with a vicious ferocity before fisting the thin cotton shirt and hurling the woman to the floor. Pulling the knife that was hidden in her pants the assailant pulled her head up exposing the pale throat as she slashed the skin watching the blood rush from the wound and spill upon the polished floor. _

_Looking around, the assassin stepped around the body giving it one last look before stepping out and closing the door behind her. _

"Brooklyn we're back. Brook?" Dean looked around seeing Brooklyn was nowhere to be found. The comforter was rumpled where she had been when he left her but now was devoid of her body. Dean flipped the pillow seeing her gun was still in place.

Slipping his phone out, he called her cell.

"You know what do at the tone…."

"Damn it she's not answering," Dean slammed his phone shut and sat on the bed.

"Where could she be?" He fought to keep the bile from rising in the back of his throat while suppressing every horrid thought that struggled to enter his mind and torment him.

Just then his phone went off. Fumbling fingers reached for the vibrating device and struggled to maintain control as they flipped it open.

"Brook?"

"Dean?" The distraught voice squeaked on the other end.

"Brook where are you?!"

"I…I dunno Dean….I laid down to sleep then the next thing I remember was standing outside some house and my clothes are covered in blood."

"Oh my god! Brook can you see anything like a street sign or building?"

"There's a diner called Roadside Grill."

"I know where it is. Brooklyn stay there and I will come get you."

"Please Dean don't hang up…." She pleaded with him, afraid to lose the connection between them.

"I didn't plan on it."

Dean kept talking to her, telling Brooklyn everything would be alright. He could hear her breaking down on the other end. The despair and despondency in her voice was heartbreaking to his ears.

After driving for several agonizing minutes he saw the diner and more importantly the phone booth and inside was Brooklyn huddled in a ball. The Impala came to a screeching halt kicking up dust behind it. Dean burst out of the car and sprinted around to the booth finding a heart retching sight.

There in the booth with blood slicked hands and arms hugging her knees was Brooklyn. Her chin was resting a top of her knees as tears ran down her face.

"Oh god Brook," Dean was heartsick at the disheveled appearance of his hunter.

"Dean?" She looked up with a haunted expression in her normally vibrant eyes.

"Yeah it's me, Brook. I'm here now," he gently lifted her up making sure his back protected her from curious eyes. She was like a rag doll in his arms letting him move her body any way he wanted as he led her towards the car. Dean peeled away the bloody over shirt wadding it up into a ball before driving back to the room.

Sam was seated on the bed unable to concentrate on research or reading as he was feared the worst. Just then the rumble of the Impala shattered the deafening silence and Sam leapt to the door and flung it wide open.

He saw Brooklyn, catatonic in the front seat as Dean rushed around gathering her in his arms.

"Sam, draw up a bath and get towels," Sam was already halfway to the bathroom before Dean could finish his sentence.

Dean held her close keeping her protected between the car and room. He kicked the door shut and lowered her on the bed and started peeling away the soiled jeans and shirt. Sam had emerged from the small bathroom just as Dean raced in with a naked hunter in his arms.

"Dean what happened? Why was there blood on her clothes? Was she hurt?"

"I don't know, I don't know and no, she wasn't," he answered back.

Sam exited leaving Dean to tend to her and spotted the bloody clothing. The hunter looked over the dark stained clothing seeing that whatever happened to her a lot of blood was spilled.

Brooklyn opened her eyes and turned her head to see Dean sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. His rich jade pools darkened with anxiety. But now those dark orbs had started lightening up to the beautiful shade of emerald that she knew and loved.

"Hey," Brooklyn's voice was sluggish and cracking. She forced a small smile on her lips.

"Welcome back," Dean brushed aside the stray strands from her face.

"Where am I?"

"Back at the room. You're safe now," he kissed her forehead.

"How did I get here?"

"You called me remember?"

"I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember? And why does my head hurt?"

Dean sadly shook his head wishing he could provide the answers.

"Shhhh, just rest Brook," Dean kicked off his shoes and snuggled alongside her. He reached out for the small bottle shaking out a few tablets and handing those along with some water Sam had fetched and handed them over making sure she drank every last drop.

She yawned and rested against his body feeling safe in his arms. Dean closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair afraid to let her leave his sight. He should've brought her and made her stay in the car but another nasty spill had held her back.

Sam had finally calmed down enough to stay planted in front of his computer. The TV was on providing background noise as he searched for any omens to alert them to Lilith or her entourage.

_"And tonight police need your help in tracking down a killer. The body of 45 year old Olivia Dupree was found by a neighbor earlier this evening. Police aren't giving out any details other than her throat had been slit and she had been violently assaulted presumably before being killed. One neighbor saw a woman with long red hair wearing jeans green long sleeved shirt and boots enter the residence before the body was discovered. Now police are considering this woman a person of interest. If you have any information please contact the Sturbridge Police….."_

Sam listened intently to the report and silently wondered what if……

"God please no," he told himself as he raced next door.

Dean was listening to the sound of her heart beating as she slept. She looked so peaceful and serene there in his arms. Dean hoped that they could find Lilith and soon. He wasn't ready to lose her and couldn't lose her.

His body instinctively drew her closer guarding her from the evil outside. His body soon started giving way to a badly needed sleep until the hurried knocking brought him back.

"Dean!" Sam's panicked voice hollered from the other side.

Sam continued knocking until Dean jerked the door open with an irritated expression on his face.

"Sammy….." his voice growled.

"They found a body with its throat slit here in town. The cops are saying she was assaulted and her throat was slit. Now I don't want to alarm you but…."

"Are you saying Brooklyn went all Manchurian Candidate and cut up some woman?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Dean it makes sense. She woke up unsure of where she was and she can't remember what happened between the time we left to when you found her. Her clothing was covered in blood and there is not a single scratch or cut anywhere on her."

"It has to be Lilith doing this. That bitch!" Dean punched the door in anger. "I should've figured this out sooner!"

"Dean that's not all. Olivia Dupree was a hunter."

"Well isn't that just lovely? So what Lilith's using Brook as her little Hitman and taking out hunters now!? As if that wasn't enough with the deal?!"

"Dean calm down. Getting angry won't make things any easier. Look we need to just keep her confined. Salt lines to begin with. I'll see if I can make up a hex bag to throw Lilith off her scent."

Dean nodded, "Alright, thanks Sammy."

Sam didn't grumble about the pet name seeing such a trivial issue was minor in the bigger picture. Instead he hurried back to his own room and started compiling the items together.

Dean closed the door and saw Brooklyn still fast asleep on the bed. He lined the windows and door with salt before returning to his place alongside her. The Lucifer's Sword was safe in its hiding place which was the vault hidden in the closet. Enveloping his arms around her once again, Dean closed his eyes and settled back in.

The demon returned keeping a safe distance from the rooms.

"One down," she whispered to herself. Just because Brooklyn was granted a year didn't mean it was going to be a peaceful one for any of them.

"Lilith sends her regards, Brooklyn. But she will see you soon, real soon," she lifted a hand and started chanting the same words as before smiling as the next victim would soon meet an untimely end.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!! I am putting my own spin on things to add on more angst and drama! Reviews are killer! Thanks again everyone!!!**


	17. Possession

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

Dean sat up watching as Brooklyn slept soundly. It had been two weeks now and three more hunters had been killed right under their noses. This was starting to look all too freaking familiar to the older brother. Dean thought back to when Sam had vanished for a week, possessed by the demon Meg. He had killed one hunter, Steve Wandell and was ready to take out more until Bobby and Dean had trapped him. The binding spell had kept the demon inside but not for long as it was scorched off his skin severing the hold Meg held over him.

He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that again, to watch someone else he loved tied down full of rage and malice as the demon kept in full control refusing to relent control over its host. The hunter knew it had to be Lilith doing this for after it all it made perfect sense. Brooklyn had struck a deal and Lilith held all contracts and there's no telling what she could do.

Standing up, Dean walked over to the bed and gently gripped her wrist in his hand. He noted no binding mark on her arm and moved to the other. Her skin was clean and flawless but Dean didn't breathe in relief, not yet anyways. He continued examining her body finding no marks or brands.

"She's not branded," he told himself as he reached for the holy water just to be sure. Taking her hand in his, he poured the water out watching it splash across her skin. No smoke or skin burnt at the touch of the blessed water.

"She's not possessed," Dean smiled slightly but still didn't know what was going on.

The demon watched from outside smiling at the hunter's little tests he put Brooklyn through.

"You won't find it, hunter. Lilith made sure you wouldn't find the link," she smiled.

Sam entered seeing Brooklyn fast asleep with Dean guarding her. The ferocity in his eyes was nothing he had ever seen before.

"Did you find anything?"

"No. Holy water didn't burn her and I found no mark but something isn't right Sam."

The younger brother leaned over running his hand over her face and arm. The demon blood was long gone from his veins but he possessed an uncanny sixth sense, a gift given upon birth and not by a demon's taint.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Figures," he sighed. Dean knew Lilith was cunning and deceptive and the hunter wasn't about to let his guard down.

"So what did you find out?"

"Seems these hunters weren't just any hunters."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah they all were from a certain lineage, one that possessed a special trait."

"So what like Children of the Corn special or the Village special?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"No Dean like demon hunter special. Supposedly they are descended from Michael."

"Hold up there Sam. You're telling me that an angel let alone an archangel got his freak on with a human?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. From what I can see Lilith is taking them out and it's looking like Brooklyn is her assassin."

"Well not this time," Dean pulled back the comforter revealing the devil's trap beneath the bed then pointing to the Key of Solomon drawn above where Brooklyn slept.

"She's not going anywhere."

"Dean this is Lilith we're talking about. If Pride can break through a devil's trap then for Lilith it'll be a cakewalk breaking through one."

"Then what do you suggest Sam? Because I am fresh out of ideas for right now."

Dean grabbed the whiskey taking a long hard drink. He was already having a hard enough time as it was believing his wife was a fucking killer let alone the Queen Bitch of the Demons was the one pulling the strings.

"Dean look, I know you don't wanna believe but what other explanation is there? I don't wanna believe it either but just look at the facts. One, she vanishes. Two, she reappears with no recollection of where she was or what she did. Three, blood that didn't belong to her."

The older brother looked down at his wife watching as she rolled over on her stomach. Her fiery red hair covered her face beneath. Dean brushed away the loose strands as he never could get enough of looking down into her face. When she slept it was as if she took on an ethereal persona, so peaceful and beautiful.

"Sam see what else you can find and I'll stay here."

Sam nodded and touched Brooklyn's hand one last time. He hated seeing them both suffer like this and all because Brooklyn flung herself to the demonic wolves in a selfless act of love. Lowering his eyes towards the floor, Sam turned his head and slowly walked out the door. As he stepped outside, he felt a presence nearby. The sulfuric hints stung at his nose as he knew right away it was a demon.

Scanning the parking lot, the hunter spotted the figure of the brunette woman lurking by the trees. She stared back at Sam as her eyes turned coal black.

"Damn," she hissed before making tracks out of there. Sam raced towards the place the demon once stood finding her gone. He knelt down and dabbed his finger in the tell tale substance left in her wake. Sam gently lowered his hand upon the soil and closed his eyes and letting the vision come to him.

"Shit," he muttered and raced back into the room.

"Dean, we've got a problem….."

"Speak for yourself Sam," Dean choked out. Sam froze in the doorway to find Dean being pinned up against the wall and several inches off the floor. Brooklyn tightened her grip on the hunter's throat as her eyes were cold and emotionless. His brother's face turned red then purple as he struggled to breathe. His large fingers were no match for her iron grip as he continued clawing and jerking at her hand in vain.

"Brook!" Sam shouted racing to his brother's side. Brooklyn lifted her free hand hurling Sam against the opposite wall.

"You stay," she growled flashing hard eyes at the younger brother.

"You really think you can stop me?" Brooklyn growled at Dean.

"Brook….Listen to me…..Something is very wrong…..."

"Excellent observation skills Sherlock!" Brooklyn hurled him across the room watching him crash against the cheap coffee table and smashing it to bits. She turned her attention towards Sam lifting a hand and slowly turning it into a fist. Sam fought through the blinding pain, feeling his heart and chest starting to cave inside itself. Through the bright light that filled his vision, he saw it.

"Dean….The binding mark…It's on her inner thigh!"

Dean struggled to get up seeing Brooklyn was too caught up in torturing his brother. Thinking fast, he grabbed the cigarette lighter getting it red hot as he stumbled towards his hunter. With the agility of a linebacker, Dean wrapped his arms around her pinning her down against the ground. Sam gasped hard and fast for air and saw his brother fighting to hold his wife on the floor.

"Sam!"

Sam grabbed the lighter and spotted the raised mark on the inside of her thigh. Brooklyn spat out and cursed in every language known then screamed in pain as the brand was scorched from her body. Dean and Sam watched as the spot burned bright red and the black smoke burst from her mouth and up towards the ceiling.

"Dean I thought you said she wasn't possessed!"

"She wasn't until she woke up! She busted the wall and cracked the Key and trap," Sam saw the ugly deep fissure along the wall and ceiling.

"Damn," he whistled.

Brooklyn was shaking all over as she struggled to comprehend just what the hell was going on. Her eyes darted around the room and then towards the brothers.

"Dean what's going on?!?!? Why am I on the floor? Why does my thigh burn?!!"

Dean pulled her up and off the floor carrying her over to the bed. Sam had fetched the first aid kit and started working on the injury. The angry red mark blistered up as he tenderly cleansed the wound. Brooklyn bit hard on her lower lip feeling the tears rolling down her face. Dean held her as best he could while Sam dressed and bandaged the injury.

"Brook do you remember what happened?"

"No, All I remember was hearing this voice then nothing. Then I come to and find you two hunched over me and my inner thigh is burning. Can someone please tell me what the Hell is going on?"

Her wide panicked eyes looked between them desperate for answers.

"You were possessed Brook."

"What?"

"Yes you were."

"Did I kill those hunters?"

"No, no Brook you didn't do it."

"Yes I did Dean! It was my body that was walking around ganking those hunters!"

"No, Brook you couldn't do anything to stop it."

Brooklyn shook her head and turned away from Dean. Her hand covered her face as she didn't want to face him. The guilt and self loathing she felt at that moment was just too much to bear.

Dean slid his arms slowly around her waist and back as his hand supported the back of her neck. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on the top of hers.

Sam sat down beside her sensing the pain and agony she was in, of how the guilt over taking three lives affected her eating away at her.

"Dean I think we need to leave before someone takes notice."

Dean silently nodded and carried Brooklyn to the Impala as Sam quickly gathered their things and loaded the trunk.

The tires squealed as they raced onto the highway leaving more questions than answers for an angry hotel manager.

* * *

**Alright next chapter up soon!!!! Thank you everyone!!!!**


	18. A Needed Release

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so please don't sue me……Again thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!!!!

MelodicMisery- Thank you for the killer support!!!!

* * *

Dean covered the area of Brooklyn's lower back with antiseptic cream and then a bandage.

"How's that feel?"

"Alright I guess," she sighed and pulled her shirt back down.

"Well it's gonna take a few days but it'll heal."

Brooklyn sighed and flopped down on the bed landing on her stomach. It had been 24 hours since she had been possessed and Dean wasn't about to let her become some demon's bitch again. When she had finally awakened several hours later, Dean had her in the Impala and inside the tattoo shop. He let her pick the symbol and place to put it so she settled on a simple pentagram on her lower back.

"Ah a tramp stamp," Dean had teased her to which she flashed the finger in his direction. The needles didn't hurt and she rested comfortably on the chair as the artist etched into her skin.

And now she was back at the hotel with a tumbler of Jack in one hand and the bottle in the other.

"Brook you're not hogging all of that to yourself…." Dean snatched the bottle taking a long swig and placing it on the table.

"Look what happened wasn't your fault, baby."

"So you say," Brooklyn finished off the rest of the glass and propped her body up on her elbows.

Dean huffed in frustration.

"Brooklyn Addison Winchester, you were not responsible," he firmly grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her grey eyes.

Brooklyn looked away unable to release the remorse she felt over the deaths of the hunters. Though it was demon that had ridden her skin, she was still awake and able to see and hear all that happened. Dean stroked her cheeks with his thumbs while holding his gaze level with hers.

He leaned in taking her lips within his. Dean put every emotion he held for her in those full lips of his. Brooklyn could feel the heat rising between them as their mouths pushed harder together and teeth lightly scraped together. But the gentleness ceased there as Dean pushed harder against her while slipping his hands up her shirt gliding it up and over her head, mindful of the bandage that was taped against her back. He ripped his own shirt off then with one hand snapped her bra apart and dropped it to the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her back and waist lifting her up and towards the bed. The mattress and comforter were a welcoming feeling against her body and lifted her spirits as she let the darkness wash away and allow the warmth to spill inside.

The sensation of her lover's lips pressed tightly against her neck and shoulder send shivers down her spine making her shudder in anticipation. His fingers traced lightly along her breasts teasing around and along the nipples, bringing forth two tiny erect buds just as his mouth reached the ample mounds. Dean gently blew on each watching her body arch up and hearing her pant and gasp for breath.

As his mouth continued licking and lapping at the hard buds, his hands shimmied between their bodies and popped the button open on her jeans. The zipper went next exposing the dark thin undergarment beneath.

"Yahtzee," he muttered making Brooklyn laugh lightly.

Seeing the genuine smile on her face drove his need even higher making his jeans tighter and more restrictive in the process.

"This has to go," he whispered roughly in her ear. His hot breath ticked her ear and neck followed by the hot wet touch of his lips. The denim slid easily over her hips bunching up around her ankles. Dean flung the heavy denim away then hooked his thumbs and nearly ripped the boy shorts in two.

Brooklyn returned the favor and slid her hand inside the denim and cotton boxers wrapping her fingers around his solid cock. Her thumb rubbed up and down the pre come slicked slit coating the head in a thin layer. Dean moaned deeply and thrusted his hips hard and fast.

The feel of her silken hand pumping his thick cock nearly caused Dean to come but Brooklyn slid her hand down and squeezed the base cutting him off. Dean breathed out at the sudden pressure but immediately regained his composure. He pulled her hand away placing it above her head along with the other. The light played upon her copper tresses making them appear to be on fire.

"God you're beautiful," his voice deep and full of lust and love mixed together. He reached out letting her hair fall between his fingers. Beautiful silken strands that he could run his fingers through all day.

"Are you gonna talk or fuck?" She hissed in a playful manner.

"Well since you put it that way," he crashed his mouth against hers forcing his tongue deep within the hot wet cavern of her mouth. Dean kept her hands pinned above her head and parted her legs with one forceful knee.

Keeping her body pinned between his body and the bed, Dean thrusted his hips upward carefully easing inside her. He felt the tight wet heat taking him in fitting perfectly around him.

Brooklyn dug her heels into the tight globes of his ass wanting him rough and hard.

"Wanting it rough do you?"

"Shut up and just fuck me, Dean," she growled in his ear.

With a feral grin lit up on his face, Dean slammed his hips hard and fast feeling her slamming her own in sync with his. Brooklyn let the darkness and anger resurface as she released her pain and hurt through her sexual release. She held nothing back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's it just let it go….." Dean said encouraging her to let it go.

Brooklyn could only continue screaming which turned into hard uncontrollable sobbing. Dean felt her body tightening around him rubbing hard against his cock. The damp friction being created was turning unbearable for him as the tightening pooled within his abdomen. It was coming.

Dean tightly wrapped his arms around her as his legs shook and heart pumped hard inside his chest heralding the oncoming of his climax.

His forehead rested against hers as he felt his body explode and spill the hot sticky release, filling her body. Brooklyn cried out and raked her nails along his back not caring if it was drawing blood. Dean hissed in pain at the burning lines of fire that formed on his back but soon blocked the searing heat letting pleasure override agony.

Dean breathed in the sweet and sharp pangs of her scent as his body and soul came down from his high. He needed to feel her lips pressed upon his and quickly captured her mouth moaning softly into her mouth. They ran their hands along the other's body reveling in the aftermath. Sure it was angry and a bit rough but Brooklyn had never felt any better. He could see it in her eyes as they were a bright hue of slate once again.

He broke away looking in her eyes as he gathered her hand in his and lightly kissed each knuckle before resting his cheek on the inside of her palm. Dean kept it there letting his senses take in the touch, heat and scent of her body.

They had succeeded in keeping Lilith from using her as a meat suit for some demon but they had to keep alert and remain hidden. Dean had sent Sam to make a couple of hex bags to keep her off their asses. As of now that was their only chance in finding the bitch and running Lucifer's Sword through her beating black heart.

His thoughts were snapped as Brooklyn yawned loudly and smiled through tired eyes. He couldn't but help to smile back at her seeing she was truly happy at that moment.

"I feel better," she whispered.

"I know."

Dean turned on his side and propped his head up with his elbow watching as Brooklyn snuggled up closer against him resting her head against his chest. Her eyelids grew heavy until they were completely closed and the slow steady breathing could be heard. Dean just watched her sleep taking in the solemn moment.

Sam was seated in front of his computer looking for omens to indicate where Lilith could be hiding but unfortunately nothing was panning out. He had heard her anguished screams and tried to block them out but failed miserably. Whatever his brother was doing to her it sounded as if someone was killing her.

"I need to get earplugs," he told himself as he dove back into things.

* * *

**Next update soon!!! Thank you again everyone!!!**


	19. Playing With Fire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing and yes even lurking….The support means a great deal to me!!!

* * *

The demon was tied down to the chair with the Devil's trap above and below. Brooklyn held the rosary and worn journal in her hands. Dean was close by with the holy water and salt ready to go. Sam held the Lucifer's Sword tightly in one hand. He had a vision about this and knew the demon was a powerful one. They had been at this for hours as the demon refused to reveal anything about Lilith's whereabouts.

"Last time, where's Lilith?" Brooklyn demanded.

The demon looked up with coal black pools reflecting a hollowness that even made Brooklyn uneasy. She laughed at the hunter mocking her from where she sat.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you where Lilith is hiding out? If I tell you you'll kill me and if I don't you'll still kill me."

Brooklyn gripped the rosary tight as she started reciting the incantation. The laughter ceased as screams of pain filled the small room. Dean watched as her lips moved with ease allowing the exorcism incantation to spill freely. The demon twitched and jerked violently in her seat as she felt herself being pulled from her host. Her head shot up towards the ceiling as the black smoke exploded from her mouth and through the trap.

The young woman seated in the chair opened her eyes revealing a scared confused human where a demon once dominated.

"Where am I? What's going on? Why am I tied down?" She fought against the ropes with a desperate need to escape.

"Whoa take it easy," Sam cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles and helped her up.

"You're safe now," Sam told her. The young woman nodded absently as she looked for the door.

"I just wanna go home….." the tears streamed down her face smearing the mascara that ringed her eyes. Sam fished out some money and handed it to the young girl.

"Here, take a cab home."

She slowly and hesitantly took the money and raced for the door unopposed. Dean looked over at Brooklyn who looked dejected and crestfallen.

"So much for Plan A," she sighed and flopped down on the crate.

"We'll find her, Brook. That bitch has a few more cronies we can track down."

"I know but they aren't exactly lining up to be interrogated by us either."

Dean knew she was fighting to keep the faith but it was difficult when Lilith's top ranking lackeys were in hiding knowing they would be tracking them down. Time was running out as Brooklyn had 6 months left of her deal. Though she was despondent at this setback, the hunter was more than determined to kill Lilith.

"Does Bobby know any spells or anyone that can help in tracking down Lilith's lackeys?" Brooklyn asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Dean said thoughtfully.

Brooklyn nodded as she held the Lucifer's Sword in her hands.

"Soon this will run red with your blood you bitch," she promised as her fingers ran delicately over the razor sharp blade.

Sam continued scouring for omens knowing that was the only way they could find Lilith or even one of her entourage at this time unless…..

* * *

"No, you're not summoning him!" Brooklyn hollered.

"Why not?"

"Because he is a dirty lying demon that's why!"

"He helped us before….." Dean cut off Sam in mid sentence.

"Sam, he's a demon! He can't be trusted! Why do you trust him so much?!"

"Uh gee could it be that he saved your life when that vampire almost killed you in Memphis? Or how about the time he took out not one, not two, but three demons when I was cornered in Saginaw? Or perhaps you forget what he did for you in Massachusetts when that demon cast a hex on you?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Dean noted bitterly.

"Well maybe you don't trust him but I think he can help."

"Whatever," Dean stormed out leaving Sam and Brooklyn standing staring at one another.

"Sam have you lost your damn mind?!"

"No Brook I haven't."

"You do realize what you're wanting to summon right?"

"Tom can help us. I mean he is in tune with the other side."

"I'm not keen on all of this summoning Sam. I mean come on he's a demon and I don't care if he saved a busload of nuns from going off a cliff, that doesn't change the fact that he is a demon," she said with finality in her voice conveying her feelings to him.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel about him Brook?" Sam spat back with sarcasm.

Sam and Brooklyn continued staring down one another as neither one was ready to stand down. The younger Winchester could sense the apprehension in his friend seeing she was dead set against this whole scheme.

"Look we need to exercise all our other option first. It's bad enough Lilith owns my freaking soul but getting Tom involved is like pouring gas on a fire."

"You're forgetting he saved your life in Tacoma. Remember that?" Sam countered. He watched as Brooklyn rolled her eyes and threw her hands up.

"How can I not? I was only dangling off a cliff with Meg smashing her boot against my fingers."

"And he stopped her from finishing the job. So why can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Demons lie and will do whatever it takes to get what they want. Just like what Ruby did to you. She got in your good graces pretending to be all nice and helpful then wham!" Brooklyn smacked her fist into her open palm.

"So you can see why I am a little weary of demons when it comes to trusting them."

"Look you two can say what you want about him but he's put his ass on the line time and time again by saving ours."

"Fine you're gonna do whatever you want but mark my words Sam he cannot be trusted."

Brooklyn turned leaving Sam alone in the hotel room. The younger brother went to grab what he would need to summon Tom. Ever since that night they had taken on the Seven Deadly Sins, Tom had been there time and time again helping the hunters.

* * *

_Three Months Ago…._

Sam had found himself cornered by Pride and several other demons as they had located the Seven Deadly Sins in Oak Park, Illinois. It was then a man appeared attacking the demons killing several with a blade he held tight in his hand.

"I know who you are Sam! Go now!" He ordered the hunter as one by one the demons fell.

Sam rushed through the door and down the stairs out into the night were Brooklyn and Dean were taking care of the other demons. Bobby was in the midst of exorcisms inside the house as all of the demons and Sins were trapped in Devil's traps.

Only two people had survived the ordeal as the rest were laid to rest in a mass grave on the property. Sam recounted his story to the others watching as they stared at him with disbelief.

"So this guy magically appeared with a knife and killed demons? I've never heard of such a thing," Bobby shook his head.

"Well he did and that blade killed the demon and its host."

"So where is this mystery man now?" Dean crossed his arms looking at his brother.

"Dunno, he was still inside after I ran out. I wasn't about to stay and ask questions."

Brooklyn looked up in the house seeing someone standing in the top floor window. It was a man in his 30's with short spiky hair like Dean's and a dark brooding expression on his face. He was staring down at the group and in his hand was a blade. Brooklyn closed then opened her eyes to find him gone.

* * *

_Present Time…_

Brooklyn stepped out to find Dean leaned against his car. He looked up seeing her approach alone.

"He's pretty determined in getting Tom involved. Sam's convinced he can help us find a way to break the deal."

"He just won't give up will he?"

"No he won't and I warned him he's playing with fire by bringing Tom into this."

"I just don't understand why he won't accept the son of a bitch for what he is! He's bottom dwelling stomach crawling dirty demon!"

Brooklyn just took Dean in her arms as they stood there in silence.

"Gee Dean why don't you tell me how you really feel about me?"

Both hunters looked up to find Tom standing there. A thin smile cracked his lips as he stood with his hand shoved deep in his jeans pockets.

"Hello Brooklyn, nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same thing about you," she muttered.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay as I have been sick and finally got the muse back up and running!!!! I hope that everyone is still with me!!! And yes Tom is the same Demon Tom from Season 1. **


	20. Iron Mountain

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as all of the support means a great deal to me!!

* * *

"Aw what no hug?" Tom asked sarcastically.

Brooklyn pulled away from Dean and approached the demon. Hatred and distrust were shining brightly in her eyes as Dean knew if looks could kill Tom would've been dead before he hit the ground.

"Lemme guess, Sam summoned your sorry ass."

Tom shook his head.

"Nope not today gorgeous," Brooklyn rolled her eyes while crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Cut the crap Tom why are you really here?" Dean was by his wife's side.

"Oh just to say there's been talk again."

"Is that all you came here to tell us?"

Tom shot a look at Dean letting his eyes go coal black before shifting his gaze back to Brooklyn and black vanished.

"Lilith has gone into hiding for the time being but some of her entourage has been spotted not too far from here."

"Lemme guess, her maid," Dean said with a snarky tone.

"No, short bus, I'm talking about her first in command. Why can't you shut your mouth for more than two seconds and actually listen, Winchester?"

Dean merely shot the demon a dirty look as Tom smirked at the hunter.

"So are you going to tell us or keep beating around the bush, Tom?"

"Well since you asked so nicely Brooklyn, I'll tell you. Her top ranking general is in Iron Mountain, Michigan; seems he wanted to take a little R &R."

Before either hunter could say another word, Tom was gone. Dean scanned their surroundings finding no trace of the demon. Taking Brooklyn's hand in his, they headed back inside the room to find Sam typing away on his keyboard. Tom was right about one thing: Sam didn't summon him. No unusual smells or smoke was lingering in the room or any herbs or other talismans were sighted in the room.

"Hey Sam pack up, we're moving out."

"What did you guys hear something?"

"Yeah your BFF Tom dropped by and said Lilith's top man was in Michigan so pack up."

Sam had a confused expression on his face as he looked at his brother then sister in law. Not wanting to make things any more awkward, he quickly gathered his things and soon they were headed out the door.

* * *

Brooklyn was sound asleep with her head resting on Dean's lap when another vision slammed her mind.

_The howling grew louder as Brooklyn raced through the woods. The branches and leaves smacked her face as she leapt over fallen trees and logs and splashing through creeks and streams. Her heart raced and threatened to burst through her chest with every step taken. Brooklyn's legs screamed and ached in protest as she pushed her body harder. She could hear the growling as if it were right next to her but she knew it was the hellhound getting closer. _

_She didn't see the steep ravine until it was too late. Brooklyn cried out and tumbled hard down the side rolling over logs stones and mud until she landed hard on her side. The pain flared though her body but still she forced herself to her feet but nearly tripped over her own ankle. The throbbing foot refused to move and Brooklyn found herself having to drag her body until she could reach the next tree to stand up. _

_By then it was too late. The first claw marks shredded her jeans and flesh causing Brooklyn to scream. The hellhound continued ripping apart cotton denim then finally flesh muscle and organs. Brooklyn heard Dean's screams in the distance as he and Sam raced to find her. Her screams died in the gurgling of blood that had welled in her throat as soon she took her last breath on Earth._

Brooklyn sat up soaked in sweat and shaking violently all over. She frantically ran her hands over her body only to find her clothes and most importantly her body was still in one piece. Relief washed over her like the rushing tide as she sat back in the seat and took a deep breath.

"Baby you alright?" Brooklyn looked over seeing Dean's eyes were wide with shock and concern.

"Yeah just had a bad dream, that's all," she smiled weakly.

Sam knew it wasn't just any bad dream. Brooklyn had another vision.

* * *

Eight hours later they were in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. The snow had started coming down hard causing Dean to tread carefully on the roads. The heater was keeping them warm enough but it could've been better. Thankfully the hotel was coming into view as the bright neon sign blared like a beacon in the storm.

Dean eased the car into the lot and killed the engine. He left Sam and Brooklyn in the car to fetch a couple of rooms. Sam placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Brook I know that wasn't any dream you had. You had a vision didn't you?"

Her shoulders slumped before she slowly turned around to face Sam. Sadly she nodded her head and lowered her eyes away from his sympathetic ones.

"Yeah I did Sam and it scared the Hell out of me. I saw my own death…"

Sam leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her trembling shoulders.

"It's alright Brooklyn it was just a bad dream. Remember when I used to get those visions?"

"Yeah," she sniffed.

"You and Dean helped me break free from that demon blood and along with it the visions and migraines. And we are going to help you break out of this contract."

Brooklyn only wiped away her tears and leaned back against Sam's embrace as Dean hopped in.

"Everything alright?" he noticed the red rimmed eyes of Brooklyn and Sam comforting her.

"Yeah," Brooklyn breathed out and slid from Sam's arms and into Dean's.

Dean dropped the bags and shut the door before making salt lines at the window and door. Brooklyn had flopped down on the bed and slowly started unlacing her boots. The dream was still fresh in her mind and had rattled her very core. The small pangs of stabbing pain were beginning to creep up along her temples and forehead and Brooklyn fought to keep them at bay.

Her hunter came out from the bathroom to see her wincing and bent over on the edge of the bed. Dean immediately sprang into action grabbing the bag containing the syringes and painkillers.

"Not again," he muttered with the syringe cap between his teeth. Carefully Dean pulled up a few ccs then gently pushed Brooklyn back on the bed. She was in too much pain to register what was happening around her as Dean wrapped the tourniquet and flicked the vein making the thin blue thread appear beneath her skin.

"It'll all go away soon I promise," he said in a soothing voice as the needle pierced the thin skin and delivered clear relief to her pain racked body.

Dean quickly put the supplies away and stripped her body before he went to draw a hot bath.

* * *

Brooklyn opened her eyes and felt the hot water surrounding her body along with the body of another.

"Mmm….Dean?" She tilted her head to the side feeling his arms wrap tightly around her. Dean kissed her temple before answering.

"It's me," he whispered. Dean lifted a hand from the hot water and brushed the hair back behind her ears. Brooklyn moaned in contentment and nestled up even closer against him.

"My head…."

"Shhhh, it's gone now."

Brooklyn nodded and just closed her eyes letting the heat of the water and her husband's body relax her own.

The snow had ceased by the next morning and the roads were somewhat drivable. Brooklyn slid the button up shirt up and over her shoulders as she watched Dean get dressed and layered up for the hunt.

"How you feeling?"

Brooklyn nodded her head and smiled at him, "Better thanks to you."

Dean finished dressing and went through all the weapons they would need for the hunt ahead. On the table a map was laid out and a pendulum rested on top. Brooklyn knew what they were for as Dean had already explained it to her.

Out of nowhere someone rapped on the door. Brooklyn grabbed the Colt and Dean peered through the viewing hole and groaned. He unlocked and jerked the door open.

"You gonna let me in?" Tom asked then looked down at the salt line.

Brooklyn hid the Colt behind her back and peered from around Dean's body.

"So what now you're stalking us?"

"No, I know where Samael is hiding out so it saves you the effort of doing it the old school way," he nodded at the map and crystal.

"Well then just tell us," Brooklyn snapped finding her patience with the demon wearing thin.

"Brooklyn you of all people should appreciate what it means to have a helping hand. After all you have only what 5, 6 months left? I am merely offering you assistance, nothing more and nothing less."

Dean looked down at Brooklyn then at the demon as Sam appeared by the demon's side.

"Dean, wait," He held up a hand, "Samael is not far from here. He's hanging out in the local sheriff."

"Oh and how do you know that Miss Cleo?" Dean spat back.

"Tom," he said quietly.

"That's just freaking great! You're taking the word of a demon! God if you could hear yourself!"

"Well fine short bus scoff at me all you want but what I'm telling you is the truth!"

Sam stood between his brother and the demon hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Dean, you can stay here but if Samael is here, he may know where Lilith is hiding out."

Brooklyn found herself arguing against herself. She wanted to go with Sam but her better judgment was screaming at her for even entertaining the idea of believing a demon! Then out of the blue it hit her like a freight train colliding with solid rock wall.

Brooklyn grabbed the sides of her head as she saw what Samael was seeing.

_The inmates screamed out loud as he tormented each one. Blood spilled freely along the floor and the walls as Samael enjoyed the sick pleasure of watching the humans cry out in pain and beg God for mercy. The blade was long sharp and deadly in the demon's hand as he ran it along his victim's skin._

_"There is no god in this town," Samael hissed in the voice of the sheriff as he slashed another layer of flesh off the bound man. _

_He laughed cruelly as the man screamed and took in his last dying breath. _

"The sick bastard is here. He's in the jail tormenting inmates," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Brook!" Dean picked her up and carried her to the bed. He watched as the pain vanished as rapidly as it had appeared from her face and body.

"Dean…." She muttered.

"Baby are you alright?"

Brooklyn opened her eyes and sat up and nodded her head.

"Yeah," she took his hand and kissed it.

"You were in so much pain."

"It's gone now."

Dean was still skeptical but could see if there was any pain in her body she was masking it very well.

"Dean, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go pay Samael a little visit," she grabbed the Colt checking it over before slipping it in the waistband of her jeans.

* * *

The jail was dark as the Impala pulled up. Brooklyn could smell brimstone and sulfur as they stepped out.

"He's here Dean."

The certainty in her voice led Dean to believe her as they rounded the building to the back seeing the windows were awash in blood and bits of flesh.

"Yep our boy's in there," Dean whispered. The snow had started to fall again as the hunters made it back towards the front. They froze as another man was being brought in the back.

"No, please," he begged as the deputy dragged him up the stairs. Brooklyn shuddered as she saw the face of the demon possessing the deputy.

"Samael's brought his entourage," Brooklyn noted.

"Lovely," Sam muttered.

Brooklyn spotted a side door and motioned for them to follow. She gripped the knob and slowly turned it surprised to find it unlocked. With salt holy water and the Colt in hand, the hunters proceeded inside. The overpowering stench of flesh and blood was becoming more than the hunters could tolerate. The lights overhead were dim at best but revealed the horror around them.

Walls were splattered with slivers of skin and flesh. Blood splattered the walls and bars and coated the floor. Several bodies were pinned to the walls with their intestines and other organs hanging out from jagged wounds.

Brooklyn kept her eyes focused on the corridor and on the screams and wails coming from the door at the end. Her body tensed as the demonic presences grew stronger and closer. She felt like a human divining rod only she was reacting to the presence of demons and not water.

Dean and Sam kept right behind her as she froze at the door. The Colt was clicked ready to fire as she pushed on the bar and forced the door open.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!! Thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!!**


	21. Blood and Golden Amber

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!

* * *

Samael was leaned over the helpless man as he continued carving symbols into his skin. The man's screams of pain and suffering was music to the demon's ears. His eyes flashed white while he whistled a tune.

Brooklyn took the lead with Dean tight by her side as they ducked behind the filing cabinet.

"Please…..please let me go….." The man was balling and begging Samael. His face was beet red with fat tears creating perfect clear streaks down the sides of his face. This only encouraged the demon on as he carved into the right arm of his human art canvas.

"You humans, you think that screaming and begging will end your pain. Pain is but only a doorway…."

Samael grinned and turned to the other demon, Ahriman who was holding another man by the hair.

"Bagged us another one."

"Set him over there," Samael pointed to the lone cell that wasn't splattered in blood or visceral. Ahriman dropped the man like a sack of potatoes on the thin worn mattress and slammed the bars shut. Brooklyn peered around the corner then jerked her head back. Dean saw the disgust and revulsion written clearly on her face.

"Man those bastards are fugly!" She slipped the Colt out and rested her forehead against the barrel. Dean watched as she closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer in Latin before lifting her eyelids up and turning to face her husband and Sam.

"We got everything?" Dean waved the large bottle of holy water as Sam had the rock salt and rosary beads in hand. Across his back was the bag with shotguns and other means of defense, though most of what they had would do little other than piss off the demons.

Samael pulled the knife out of the still breathing man and admired his handiwork.

"Perfect," Ahriman tilted his head seeing that the Sigil of Azazel had been etched. The deep smooth lines turned crimson as Samael finished the black altar that was behind them on the desk.

"We will soon have our fellow arc demons here and then the real fun can begin," Ahriman beamed as he reminisced about being with the arc demons again. They had not made it out of the Gate but soon that would all change.

"Baby's blood and human agony….." Ahriman whispered in a sing song voice.

Samael put the finishing touches on the altar then picked up the dagger admiring the craftsmanship.

"Such a fine piece of metal and brimstone," he ran the tip along the man's neck seeing the fright in his blue eyes.

"You know this once belonged to a very powerful necromancer who happened to be one of my favorite followers. Too bad for him the witch hunters got a hold of him in Germany during that blasted hysteria. But enough of the history lesson," Samael began chanting in a tongue that none of the hunters were familiar with.

"Ready?" Brooklyn turned to see Sam and Dean ready. Arming the Colt, Brooklyn leapt from their hiding place and fired the gun. Ahriman looked up and calmly placed a hand in front of him rendering the bullet useless.

"Shit," Brooklyn cursed, "Sam the Sword!"

Sam held the sword across the front of his body and charged the demon. His face dark and focused while his heart slammed against his ribcage. Ahriman swept a hand to the side sending Sam against the filing cabinet. The metal banged as the hunter's body crashed against the cabinet before he collapsed to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean ran towards his brother but Samael acted first. The arc demon tightened his hand into a fist and watched as Dean stopped dead in his tracks. The hunter struggled to breathe as he clawed at his throat. The high wheezing sounds was like nails being raked on a chalkboard to Brooklyn's ears. Samael laughed as her face darkened and the Colt was trained directly at him.

"Well if it isn't Brooklyn DeTaurius! Oh wait it's Winchester now isn't it?"

Brooklyn felt something welling within her as rage and indignation gripped the hunter's soul. Samael watched as her eyes transformed into perfect coal orbs. The arc demon merely grinned wider, daring her to take a shot.

"You know that little toy gun won't stop me," the arc demon's eyes turned milky white.

"No," Brooklyn dove for the sword. The hunter tucked and rolled grabbing the blade before turning in a crouched position, "But this will."

"So you've done your homework," Samael tilted his head and rounded the table. Brooklyn remained frozen and looked over as Dean continued his fight for air.

"Let him go," she hissed.

"And why would I wanna do that, Brookie? These two bastards have caused us nothing but pain since day fucking one!"

Suddenly the black orbs that replaced slate melted away as the rich golden amber filled the void. Samael's grin dropped but only briefly.

"Oh Lilith has big plans for you my dear."

"I guess no one relayed the message that I'm coming to kill her," Brooklyn growled.

As Brooklyn and Samael faced off, Dean could feel unseen grip around his throat slacken before finally vanishing altogether.

"Easy there short bus, you don't wanna overexert yourself," Tom hissed in his ear. Dean jerked his head around to find the demon standing over him with the dagger gripped tightly in his hand. The demon's eyes clouded over until the inky blackness was firmly in control.

Ahriman sighted the demon first. The arc demon rushed forward towards Tom until both were entrenched in hand to hand combat.

"Well if it isn't the little backstabbing bottom dweller," Ahriman taunted. Tom delivered a hard right hook across the arc demon's jaw sending Ahriman backwards against the black altar. The carefully laid out shrine was now in ruins as talismans and bones scattered across the floor.

Samael sensed the new arrival. While keeping his eyes on Brooklyn, the arc demon waved his hand pinning Tom against the wall.

"Excuse me," he stood and turned to face the lower demon.

"Well if it isn't our demonic Benedict Arnold," Tom grunted in pain as Samael's fist buried itself against his host's body.

Tom swallowed hard and looked up at Samael.

"No you have it all wrong, Samael. I want to serve you again. I told the hunters where you and Ahriman were. I wanted to bring you a little peace offering."

Dean stood, coughing hard and rubbing his throat as he regained his balance. His eyes narrowed towards the demon.

"You lecherous son of a bitch! I knew you were a slimly little weasel."

Tom ignored the hunter's remarks and continued pleading with Samael.

"Considering you were once one of mine. Your sister was facing the noose in Salem and you offered your soul so she would live."

Tom glanced over at Dean seeing the hunter was now sending shooting stares directly at him. Sam was slowly coming to and lifted his head towards his brother. The heated words of his brother made Sam realize Tom was there and in deep shit. He looked over to see Samael and now Ahriman tag teaming on Tom.

Dean looked over at Brooklyn watching as she rose to her feet with a murderous sneer twisted upon her beautiful face. But it wasn't the contorted features that had caught his attention: It was the rich liquid amber pools where slate orbs should be.

Samael spun around and with a mere though sent the hunter flying across the room and flattened against the wall. Dean quickly grabbed the sword and ran it through Ahriman watching as the arc demon's eyes and mouth lit up in a golden burst that quickly filled his host before going dark for good.

The remaining arc demon gripped Dean's throat and pinned Sam beside Brooklyn. The hunter's eyes had returned to the soulful slate hues.

"Dean Winchester….The biggest pain in my fucking ass," Samael crushed his throat a little tighter and lifted the hunter off the floor. Dean could feel his feet brush the tile floor while his hands clawed and scratched at Samael's hand.

"Dean…." Brooklyn cried out. Samael merely tightened his hand even further as Dean's face turned red then purple. His vision went blurry before turning black.

Brooklyn felt the darkness that had taken over earlier resurface once again. Sam could only watch as she broke away from the wall with the frightening golden amber hues now in full view. Samael saw the copper haired hunter marching towards him and he waved his hands.

"Not this time Samael…." Brooklyn's voice was low and almost demonic in nature.

The arc demon chanted, waved his hands, clenched his fist and even hurled an energy wave at her but Brooklyn continued on, unaffected by what Samael sent her way.

"Your parlor tricks don't hurt me," she growled. Her hands snapped the arc demon's wrist and Dean collapsed to the ground. The demon's eyes were full of shock and fear as she clamped her hand on the demon's good wrist and recited the binding spell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," Samael wailed as he felt the powerful incantation trap him in the mortal's body.

"Oh yes," she smirked. The hold on Tom and Sam were broken. Tom immediately grabbed the chair as Dean drew a Key of Solomon on the floor.

"Sit," she simply commanded and Samael was pinned to the chair. Brooklyn crossed her arms over her chest and walked around the edge of the key. Samael struggled but found it useless.

"You're not going anywhere, Samael. We need to have a little talk."

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!! Thank you again everyone for all of the support!!!**


	22. Fear And Loathing In Iron Mountain

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support means a great deal to me!!!

Again I am soooooo sorry for the late update! I was brain dead for a few days but now I'm getting my mojo back!

* * *

Samael continued struggling against the chair as Brooklyn slowly circled around him. Her eyes were no longer the piercing golden amber but the subtle soft rain cloud grey hue.

"You bitch!" He spat out at her.

"Now is that any way to address a lady?" She decked the demon hard across the face and watched as Samael spat out a dribble of blood and retorted her comment.

"You think you've got it all figured out don't you? What you, Hekyll, Jekyll and the traitorous bastard back there?"

Tom glared at Samael and flashed the blade against the light.

"You know when word gets out about your about face Tom every demon will be hunting your ass down anxious to be the one that brought you down. Who would've guessed that you of all demons would be helping Batman Robin and Batgirl over there? But I shouldn't be surprised given you weren't exactly a faithful member to begin with."

"Shut up," Brooklyn belted him again.

Dean was in a slight state of shock over seeing his wife with rich amber eyes giving her a frightening hellish appearance. The way her face was twisted and contorted as she battled Samael had rattled the seasoned hunter to his very core.

"Where's Lilith?" She gripped his chin hard. Samael grinned and revealed blood stained teeth and lips.

"Dunno cat's got my tongue."

Her anger was rising even higher as she felt the darkness returning. Brooklyn struggled but felt she was losing the battle within as her fist coiled back then strike hard against Samael's jaw. Tom winced at the cracking sound of knuckle against jaw but was secretly thrilled at watching Samael suffer.

"Brook," Dean grabbed her wrist preventing her from delivering another blow.

Brooklyn allowed him to lead her away but kept her eyes focused on Samael even as they rounded the corner.

Dean released her wrist but placed both hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were distant as she almost appeared to be in a trance and unable to find her way back from the abyss. She blinked then slowly looked up at him, disoriented and lost as she looked to Dean for answers.

"Brook, Brook baby are you alright?!" He slipped his hands upon the sides of her face and noticed the empty hollow expression melting away as a troubled look took hold.

"Dean….What's happening to me?" Her voice was hoarse but quiet as she slid her hands over his. The glistening of tears against the sickly light made her appear so vulnerable and frail under his touch. Dean suspected it was the deal that was making her this way, his beloved hunter and wife one moment and then the next a viscous cold shell capable of anything.

Instead of answering her pleas, Dean embraced the distressed hunter not wanting to upset her any more. The gentle tug of fingers through her hair offered a little comfort to the agitated hunter.

"Brook I don't want you to go through this. Sam and I can do it."

"No," she shook her head.

"Brook please," Dean pleaded bordering on begging his wife to remain behind.

Brooklyn shook her head once again and pulled back from his warm embrace. Her body missed the heat of her husband's body but quickly she shoved the feeling of loss aside.

"It's all or nothing Dean. I refuse to let that son of a bitch jerk you or Sam around."

"No, whatever demon mojo they've pumped you full of feeds off other demons! I will not let you become that yellow eyed monster again!"

"And you are not going to tell me what to do!"

Dean shook with anger but not towards Brooklyn but towards Samael and all the parasites that crawled on their bellies from Hell.

"Brook what I saw earlier scared the Hell out of me. The way you handled Samael wasn't natural, something else was in there."

"Well if it means I can take out Lilith then I'll put them to good use," Brooklyn turned and walked away leaving Dean speechless.

* * *

Samael was humming to himself as the hunter reappeared. Sam and Tom stood there watching the demon as he swung his head back and forth while continuing to hum.

Brooklyn grabbed the Lucifer's Sword and crossed the Key of Solomon letting the blade slowly run across the demon's neck. Samael ceased humming and started screaming as the blade burned and broke his skin.

"You gonna talk now?" She kept the blade pressed firmly against the wound noting how much the arc demon fought to keep still but his efforts proved for naught as his trembling body only allowed for the blade to sink slightly deeper into his throat.

"Fine just get that fucking thing away from me!" Samael growled through gritted teeth. His eyes were liquid silver and angry as Brooklyn smirked in victory. She slowly slid the sword away letting it hiss across his throat one last time.

"Now, start talking or I'll put this somewhere a little bit more meaningful!" She pointed the blade between his legs and shoved against the denim to show she meant business.

Sam and Tom stepped back not wanting to get caught in the middle. They continued to witness Brooklyn's interrogation of the demon. Dean, however, stayed back refusing to see his beloved wife turn back into that vile thing again. Little did he know that it wasn't the demonic curse but Brooklyn and Brooklyn alone that was out there slowly breaking the demon bit by painful bit.

Samael continued breathing hard as the painful gash continued burning and hissing.

"Five months left…." He dared to taunt her.

"Yeah, well I'm taking as many of you sons of bitches out until then."

"Five more months and Dean's gonna be all alone, lost without his precious Brooklyn while you rot in Hell."

Brooklyn ignored his taunts and stared hard at Samael while flashing the sword within inches of his face.

"So again, where's Lilith hiding? And don't feed me a line of bullshit either or Sam here will be more than happy to give you holy shower."

Sam waved the flask then uncapped it letting a drop touch the demonic body. Smoke rose from the pin sized area but for demons it felt as if their entire body was lit ablaze.

"You fucking bitch!" Samael spat.

Brooklyn motioned to Sam as she circled around her prey and sighed heavily.

"We had an agreement Samael. Where's Lilith? I will not ask again."

"She's in Loveland, Colorado. Now let me go."

Brooklyn drew back the sword as Sam replaced the cap on the flask. Samael stared straight at Tom with unmasked hatred in his silver depths.

"When Lilith gets word of this….."

"Lilith isn't going to find me, Samael," Tom slipped the hex bag out and waved it at the demon. The self assured smirk tight on his lips.

"Well the little bottom dweller's covering his sorry ass, figures since it's you."

Dean came forward and gripped the demon's arms tight as his hardened into two jade circles of anger. His voice turned cold and threatening as he spoke.

"If I find you you're lying I will drive all the way here and run this sword through your black heart."

"No! No you can't leave me here! You promised!" He shouted at Brooklyn.

"No I promised not to kill you. There were no negotiations about letting you go."

"You fucking bitch! When I get out of this I am going to personally hunt you down and deliver you to Hell myself!"

"I'd like to see you try," she sneered back. Dean and Sam gathered their weapons as Tom had already vanished from sight. Of course Dean wasn't upset by his early departure.

* * *

Samael and Ahriman continued howling and wailing as Sam loaded up the trunk. Dean and Brooklyn were leaning against the driver's side of the Impala.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"About what Brook?" Dean pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"What I said about using the demonic curse to take out every demon. I was wrong to say that. It's just I want this nightmare to end. Honestly, I'm scared Dean. I'm scared to think what if we don't find her and my time comes due….."

Dean quickly covered her mouth stopping her from saying anything else.

"Brooklyn Addison Winchester, don't you think that, not now and not ever. You are the love of my life and I will be damned if that whore from Hell gets her nails in you."

Dean felt the fire climbing within his soul once again this time letting it warm his body and inner being. He was going to save her no matter what!

"Well then let's get going shall we?" Brooklyn offered up a weak smile. Dean leaned in feeling cool but velvet soft lips against his own. This was why he was determined to save her. To know at the end of a hunt she would be there right by his side with open arms and heart.

"We're going to get through this," he whispered.

* * *

The trio stopped for the night somewhere in Iowa as they were all exhausted from the day before. Dean looked over seeing Brooklyn was sound asleep beside him as Sam was curled up in the backseat. His ginormo legs pressed against the back of the front seat reminding Dean of a clown fitting in one of those tiny clown mobiles.

Dean killed the engine and quietly slid out to grab a couple of rooms. Brooklyn heard the door shut but settled back in against the window. With the hunter occupied with getting the rooms, the same demon from before appeared beside the Impala. She glared daggers brimming with hatred and loathing at the copper haired hunter but had a mission to fulfill.

"Lilith sends her regards again," the chestnut eyes gave way to the inky darkness as the demon recited the chant. Word had spread about the permanent etching on her back but the tiny setback didn't deter Lilith in the least. She was a resourceful demon and found another way to enact the next part of her plan for the hunter.

Just then Sam stirred and felt the demonic aura close by. Sitting up he hit his head on the roof and cursed but not before he saw the demon peering down to Brooklyn.

"Hey!" The demon jerked her head and hissed at the hunter. Dean stepped out seeing the Hell bitch pressed right up on his baby!

There were three things of Dean's that no one fucked with: Sam, his baby and most importantly his wife. And that bitch was messing with all three at once!

The demon waited eager to take the older Winchester head on.

"Bring it on Dean-o."

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will be tomorrow or Saturday! Thank you for all of your patience everyone!**


	23. The Weary Journey Begins

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's though I'd like to own the guys ;) Thank you again everyone!!!

* * *

"You bet your ass I will," Dean was beyond enraged as he charged across the parking lot. The demon stood with hands firmly on her hips and watched with a glint of amusement in her hazel eyes.

Brooklyn and Sam busted out from the Impala and raced around the back towards the standing demon. Boots crunched against the gravel sprawled out across the pavement as the hunters sprinted towards their target. Brooklyn reached her first tackling her towards the ground. But the victory would be short lived as a hard clip to her jaw sent her flat against the pavement. Sam pulled the Colt taking aim and opened fire.

The bullet hit the pavement creating a spark as it made contact with the cracked asphalt.

"Nice try Sammy," the sweeping motion of the small but powerful leg knocked him down like a towering tree.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

Dean hooked his arms under Sam's helping him to his feet. Brooklyn leapt to her feet and faced off with the hellspawn. Her hands slid inside the leather jacket she wore and retrieved the silver Sais which had been concealed.

"Hey!"

The demon saw Brooklyn standing with the deadly blades in hand. Her eyes turned to coal as a twisted sneer twisted the demon's face. Brooklyn saw past the human mask but didn't flinch or cringe at the hideous persona.

"Man even the females are fugly," the hunter muttered beneath her breath.

"You say that now Winchester but soon your soul will blacken just like all of ours. The fires of Hell will consume your humanity as brimstone and pain fill the void left behind. Compassion, love and hope say goodbye to those. This," she pointed at herself, "is what will remain."

"Are you done talking because I would love getting to the part where I kick your ass," Brooklyn lunged forward then pivoted around swinging her arms in front of her body. The Sais slashed across the demon's host ripping cotton and flesh as one. Adrenaline pumped fast and hard through her veins as she waged battle against the demonic minion.

Dean and Sam watched as Brooklyn continued kicking the demon's ass while taking a few hits to the face and stomach in the process. He held the bag of salt and rushed past his brother as Brooklyn was taking a debilitating hit square in her chest. The demon thrusted an open palm directly against her sternum momentarily stunning the hunter. It felt as if her lungs had collapsed within one another robbing her of precious air. Brooklyn gasped hard and clutched her chest as her knees buckled then gave way allowing her to fall to the ground. She was finding it hard to breathe and felt the world around her spinning out of control. Buildings and cars bled as one while her vision went blurry.

"Time to go to Hell," As the demon reached down and held Brooklyn's head tightly in her hands, Dean pitched the salt in the face of the would be killer. The demon wailed in pain and released Brooklyn's head.

"You alright?" Brooklyn nodded and rubbed her head as the demon screeched and clawed at the salt still spread over its face and hands. Sam was about to douse the bitch in holy water when the demon shot from the host's mouth and vanished into the nighttime sky.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

"Dean, it's alright. She's gone," Brooklyn gently assured him. The young woman that had been possessed slowly came to and sat up. She blinked a few times unsure of what was on her face and hands.

"What the…." Panic flooded in her eyes as she looked around unsure of where she was.

"Where am I?" Brooklyn knelt down beside the shaken woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dean grab a towel," Brooklyn turned back around to the woman.

"What's your name?"

"Mary. What's on me?"

"Salt. You were possessed by a demon."

The matter of fact tone didn't scare the woman and instead confirmed some initial internal suspicion she harbored.

"Explains the black smoke that surrounded me before it was lights out for me," Mary stood and swept the salt off her clothing.

"So you remember?"

Mary nodded and conducted a final search for any salt she missed before turning to face the hunters.

"Do you remember anything else?" Dean asked cautiously.

Mary shrugged her shoulders, "Just a name, Lilith and how they had some big plan for a hunter named Brooklyn Winchester then something about a deal and 5 months left."

Brooklyn stood rigid as her heart froze. She had to know more.

"And what about this hunter?"

"Well nothing really, they were pretty tight lipped when I was around. I know the name of a town popped up: Loveland, Colorado. I think that was where she was hanging out. But the strange thing was she inhabited the body of a little girl."

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks then looked back at Mary.

"Can I go home now? My boyfriend's probably worried about me and my parents are probably freaking out."

Brooklyn grabbed some money from her pocket and pressed it in Mary's hand. She curled her fingers over the rumpled bills and smiled in gratitude.

"There's a bus station by the truck stop and that should get you home."

"Thank you," Mary smiled as Sam offered to drive her over there.

Dean tossed him the keys and hotel key to his room watching as Sam headed up the road towards the lights of the truck station. Once the taillights of his baby vanished, Dean turned to his wife.

"They want me Dean."

"Well they aren't getting you."

Brooklyn looked down at her Sais then back up at Dean.

"If anything happens to me I want you to have these."

"Brook…." Dean started to protest.

"No listen to me Dean. If anything and I mean anything happens to me, put them to good use. Promise me."

The hunter swallowed hard and nodded at his wife. It was almost as if she was spelling part of her final wishes. The thought jerked at his heart that she was making such a proposal.

"Alright, I will."

Her face lit up with a gentle smile at his acceptance.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dean plucked the Sais from her hands and gently placed them on the pavement. His eyes captured her soul as she let the inner most vulnerable part of her reveal itself in her soulful gaze. This is what he missed, the days before Ruby ambushed them causing Brooklyn to sell her soul just to breathe life back into their lifeless bodies. Dean secretly mourned the time lost as now they faced five months to find and kill Lilith or watch his beloved be dragged into Hell.

Several minutes later Sam pulled the Impala back up, careful to avoid the busted bottle nearby. He killed the engine and tossed the keys to Dean then grabbed the bags.

Dean grabbed their bag and with Brooklyn's hand linked tightly in his, the couple retreated to the quiet sanctuary of their makeshift home.

* * *

Dean checked the lines of salt before peeling away his clothes. Brooklyn was feeling the adrenaline begin to wear off as her muscles started to ache and chest burned. She reached out and grabbed the Lower tabs popping one and chasing the pill with water. She had already showered and was settled in the bed waiting for sleep to come and take her away for perhaps another restless night.

"I'll be in the shower," Dean nodded towards the door. Brooklyn smiled and nodded before turning back to the television.

Ten minutes later the door opened allowing the steam that had billowed inside to spill out and around Dean as he stepped out. The hot steady water pulsating against his body was just what he needed after being on the road and helping Brooklyn tackle that demon. He looked down to see his wife sound asleep beneath the covers. Her breathing was steady and strong with no signs of distress. He quickly slipped into a shirt and boxers before crawling in alongside her. The warm small frame of his hunter was a welcoming comfort to his weary one.

Dean kissed her on the forehead before snuggling beside her. They would worry about tomorrow when it came as now it was just Dean and Brooklyn together in peace.

* * *

**I know this is probably a bit short but the next update they reach their destination!**


	24. Loveland Part I

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's though I wished I owned the guys ;)….Again I want to thank everyone out there for all the support!!

* * *

The rain kept coming down as the Impala raced up and out of Denver on Interstate 25. Dean kept his eyes trained on the road but stole side glances of Brooklyn from the corner of his eye. Her head bent down as the flashlight's beam illuminated the book that was open in her lap. The hunter's eyes focused on the entry reading about the demon known as Lilith.

_Lilith is considered by many to be the first wife to Adam. Created from the dust of the Earth the same as Adam, she refused to submit to him even during sexual intercourse. It was this defiance and disobedience that caused for her to be expelled from Eden and to wander alone in the world. In her place the more docile subservient Eve was created. It is for this reason she hates and targets children. _

_She is considered to be the seducer of men and destroyer of children. Lilith is also mentioned in Babylonian and Mesopotamian mythologies as well as Jewish and Islamic mythologies as well. Many other myths and beliefs see her in the manifestation of similar deities and goddesses. _

_Biblical folklore associates her with the screech owl due to the powerful etymology indicating an association with night and air. Many believed that protecting children with an amulet in the image of the three angels God sent to bring her back to Eden will prevent Lilith from harming said child. _

"Find anything good?" Dean turned his head and noticed the strained appearance in her eyes.

"Nothing we didn't know already," Brooklyn rubbed her eyes and closed the book. She had hoped this book would've revealed something, anything that they may have missed before. Brooklyn exhaled loudly and leaned her head back against the head rest of the seat. She wasn't able to sleep very well since Iowa but when she did, the images of the black eyed version of herself would be waiting for her.

Dean reached out and gently squeezed her thigh before tugging at her hand. Brooklyn slid over and closed the gap between their bodies while Dean wrapped his arm around her waist keeping it tight around her.

* * *

Everyone in the Canyon Hills neighborhood carried on with wide smiles on their faces. They were in fear of what would happen if their bright fake masks were to droop even in the slightest. The mailman delivered with a skip in his step while the neighbors greeted one another and commented on the beautiful weather they were having.

"How's your granddaughter?" One man asked the other.

"She's home sick."

"Well you give her a big old hug for me," he extended his hand and the two men departed but not before the man left standing opened his hand to find a piece of paper with the words _"_Help us" was scribbled on it.

And inside the sky blue home, a birthday party was being planned.

The man entered the home and stepped over his wife who lay dead on the floor and softly entered the kitchen. A woman was putting icing on a cake as her husband sat at the breakfast bar. Their nervous eyes greeted him as he nodded his head.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs playing with Freckles," came the reply.

"Well we just can't sit here!" The old man hissed.

"Quiet! She'll hear you!" The younger man snapped back.

"That's my baby girl up there," the woman said with sorrow in her voice.

"No not anymore. There's something inside her."

"Shut your trap she's coming," the younger man barked.

A few seconds later the sound of small footsteps came to a stop as a girl of about 7 stood in the entrance way. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she grinned widely at the three adults. She would've looked like an angel if not for the blood smeared all over her dress.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Oh just how much we love you," the old man lied and smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Honey what happened to your dress?" The man asked.

"Freckles was mean to me," she shrugged her shoulders and answered off handedly before asking to go out and play on the swings.

"Sweetie don't you want to change your dress? You don't want the neighbors seeing all the blood now do you?" The man gently asked.

The girl wrapped her arms around him and responded, "Oh Daddy you're so smart and I love you."

The man gulped then dared to ask her, "Hey baby after we play do you think you can let us go?"

The girl's bright face darkened as she pulled back and looked up at the man.

"Why?" Her voice took on a darker tone.

"I dunno…" He answered meekly.

"Why? Don't you wanna be here with me? Don't you love me?"

"Oh no we do love you sweetie," his wife nodded wildly in agreement.

"Now Daddy don't be mean to me like Freckles and that mean old babysitter, What's Her Name," her little hands tightened into two perfect fists.

"I'm sorry," he answered quietly.

"That's okay, silly, now let's go play," her face lit back up as she took his hand and led him out the back door.

* * *

The Impala pulled in the hotel parking lot as the rain had finally come to a halt. Sam volunteered to get the rooms and headed off towards the lobby.

Dean massaged Brooklyn's neck and shoulders as they waited on Sam. He felt the tension in her neck and shoulders slowly subside the deeper he pushed his fingers and thumbs against the warm skin and muscle.

Brooklyn closed her eyes letting her mind go adrift and felt her shoulders drop releasing weeks of pent up tension. She was going to have to make Dean work her back when they got inside and a bit more sprawled out. Dean leaned in closer letting his hot breath brush against her ear and neck and grinned to himself as she shivered against him.

Sam hopped back in time to see Dean and Brooklyn's mouth locked tightly together while their hands and arms ran along clothed arms and legs. He coughed to announce his return and smirked as they quickly pulled away and straightened their clothes.

"Sammy hey we didn't hear you," Dean tried to down play the situation.

"Well since you two were too busy checking each other's tonsils…." He passed the key card to Dean before retrieving his bag and proceeding straight towards his room.

"Bitch."

"Jerk," he hollered back at his brother.

* * *

Brooklyn peeled away the leather jacket she wore and kicked off her boots before collapsing on the bed. The thick comforter felt like a heaven to her weary body as she lay there relaxed and at ease.

Dean had removed his own jacket shirt and boots leaving his jeans and black short sleeved shirt on and crawled up on the bed. Brooklyn smiled at the shift in the mattress followed by the weight of Dean's body resting on her bottom. He started at her shoulders finishing what he started in the Impala. Brooklyn groaned in approval as his hands kneaded away the kinks and knots that had been buried deep between her shoulder blades and neck. She shifted her body so he could work her upper and middle back.

"Lift up," he whispered pulling her shirt up and over her head and past her arms. Dean leaned over kissing where his hands had been moments ago. He unlatched and slid her bra off exposing the toned physique of her backside.

Dean continued rubbing her down until he reached the top of her jeans. He sat up pulling away his own shirt then stretched out beside her. Brooklyn looked up seeing the lust building rapidly in his rich emerald eyes as she had felt her own wanton need pooling between her legs.

Keeping her eyes trained on his, she slid her hand inside his jeans and boxers. Dean groaned and arched his hips against her hand wanting more. Her soft hand cupped his straining cock then slowly curled around until it was enclosed by a snug circle of fingers and palm.

Dean hungrily took her mouth within his forcing his tongue deep within her mouth feeling hers running along and intertwining with his. She steadily pumped him in her hand coating her fingers with slick beads of pre come. Dean continued fucking her hand but stopped upon feeling the hints of orgasm building in his abdomen.

They broke apart gasping hard for air, their faces red and lips swollen and full. Brooklyn slipped her hand out and worked on freeing his cock from the confines of the restrictive denim. Dean had already opened the zipper and button on her own jeans and started tugging them over her hips and thighs.

He kissed and traced his tongue along her clavicle and neck tasting the traces of her body wash along the way hungering for more than just a little taste. Brooklyn grabbed the bare tight globes of his ass playfully kneading and massaging them. She saw his erection curled appealingly towards his abdomen.

"You know what they say about back massages…." He whispered in her ear.

Brooklyn sported a crooked grin at her hunter then pulled him in to her eagerly waiting lips.

"I don't know, why don't you show me," she briefly broke away before pressing their mouths back together.

He pressed her hip down against the mattress and covered her body with his own solid frame. Brooklyn arched her back at the caress of calloused hands running down her sides followed by wet hot lips leaving an invisible trail down her chest and stomach. Dean ran his tongue around the edges of the heated flesh between her legs feeling her relax her hips and legs part open.

Dean dipped his head lower parting the tender folds with the mere tip of his tongue tasting her upon his tongue and lips. He felt her hips gently thrusting against his mouth as she whimpered through the first wave of release. Dean raked his nails along her inner thighs driving her orgasm harder and longer.

"Dean…" she panted hard as her fingers dug deep into the comforter. Her copper hair sprawled out above and over her face as she twisted and writhed in aftershock upon aftershock. Her hips continued gyrating against her lover until Dean slowly pulled away leaving a void where the heated pressure of his lips and tongue were.

Brooklyn moaned in protest at the loss of his touch and looked up at her lover. Dean watched as her eyes turned a deeper hue of grey. The animalistic lust and need lingered below the surface but broke through in tiny glints of light slate.

"Damn you're beautiful," Dean breathed before kissing her breasts. He felt the tiny buds swell and become erect against the manipulations of his lips and sweet sweet tongue.

Brooklyn arched her body higher allowing him to hook his hands under her thighs and ass and rest the head of his cock at her entrance.

The pressure against her drove Brooklyn wild making her fight and try pushing her hips down. Dean slowly pushed deeper until the head was completely inside. She clenched around the head hearing him hiss in pleasure. Dean pushed his hips forward watching as his cock became sheathed inside her body. The wet heat gradually accepted the intrusion until it felt like a smooth velvet glove had enveloped Dean.

He exhaled before thrusting steadily inside her wishing this would go on forever. Brooklyn moved her hips in sync with his own creating a perfect rhythm of two lovers' bodies. Dean looked down seeing her fiery hair thrashed all around her giving her a wild exotic aura which only heightened his desires for her even more. He felt his hips snapping harder against hers with the warming sensation building deep within his abdomen. Brooklyn panted harder as his cock ran along the small mound buried deep inside the walls of her body. The stimulations and sensations turned harder to ignore as her vision went blurry and body tingled all over.

"Dean…." She cried his name against his shoulder over and over as her body ruptured and exploded in release. Dean grunted in response before his body shuddered and seed spilled marking his lover as his.

"Mine….Always…." his voice was low and gravely which Brooklyn found so damn hot on him.

"No matter what," she finished his words.

Dean carefully slid out and rolled over to his side. The light of the hotel lamp cast its low light upon their naked sweaty bodies. Their hair was plastered on their heads and foreheads. Dean grinned at the flush tones his wife's skin had now taken on. She appeared vibrant and younger looking in that light. Her arms wrapped around his tight waist as she snuggled against his body. Hints of sex sweat and him tickled her senses with every breath she took.

"Brook," Dean tilted her head up.

"Hmmm?" She answered with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"I want to tell you that I love you more than anything. You are my anchor and light when I'm lost. You showed me how to love again and how to share my heart and soul with another."

Brooklyn couldn't find the words to say as his declaration had deeply moved her. She wondered if perhaps a part of him realized they may not break the deal and this was his way of saying what had been buried deep within his soul.

"Hell may have my soul but they will never ever have this," she pressed his hand against her heart wanting him to feel the beating against her chest.

"And it will always belong to you," she heard her voice begin cracking as she swore he would always have her heart.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," Dean kissed her on the lips and led her by the hand towards the shower.

* * *

**Next update soon!!! Thanks again everyone!!!**


	25. Loveland Part II

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, but I wish I could own the guys….But again I want to thank everyone for the continued support!!!

* * *

They waited until nightfall to stake out the house. The trio remained concealed by the thicket of trees and brush across the street.

"Looks like we have a winner," Brooklyn whispered.

"How do you know that?" Sam kept his eyes focused on the people walking around, some out of place. The mailman shouldn't be delivering mail at 9 pm nor should someone be out mowing the yard.

"Aside from the strange extracurricular activities of our local residents, they're all demons, every single one of them."

Brooklyn saw the true forms beneath the human disguises and shook her head. She couldn't get past the fact that a demon's real persona was as ugly as sin. The hunter closed her eyes and wondered if that was really what was going to happen to her.

"So what's the plan?" She asked and opened her eyes back up.

"Well we have the sword and since you have the Haley Joel thing going on we can pick off the demons one by one," Dean looked at the knife in his hand.

"Wait, you're just going to kill every single one of those people?" Sam looked almost disgusted at the notion.

"Sam, this isn't exactly rocket science. Either we kill them or Lilith kills us and honestly the latter option sounds pretty damn good to me," Dean glared back at his brother.

"If you two are done arguing, can we please plan our next step?"

Brooklyn glared angrily at the both of them. Her sharp slate eyes bore deep within theirs causing the brothers to flinch slightly beneath her glaring stare. She looked back at the house in the middle and spotted Lilith immediately.

"She's inside there," Brooklyn nodded at the house. "Lilith's taken up residence in that little girl at the table. Wow she's fuglier than the other demons."

Dean saw her quickly look away and grip her stomach tight. Seconds later everything she had for dinner rapidly came up covering the ground and tips of her boots. The hunter instinctively supported her as she stood hunched over with nothing more than dry heaves.

"Here," he passed the small flask of holy water over.

She quickly rinsed her mouth out and shook off the lingering traces of nausea standing tall and smiling up at Dean.

"I'm okay now, it's just that seeing how vile and putrid her real appearance is. Must've affected me more than I thought."

Dean only nodded but didn't let his concern fade.

* * *

The family was seated around the dining room table as the mother appeared with a birthday in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," she placed before the girl.

"Yah it's my birthday every day," she clapped joyfully then blew out the candles. Her head twisted in the direction of the old man as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Grandpa, why did you ask the neighbors for help?"

"I didn't. I don't know what you mean sweetie," he couldn't mask the fear in his voice.

"Yes you do, you're a big fat liar," she turned her head towards the couple.

"Mommy and Daddy did you know anything about this?"

The couple shook their heads despite the silent pleas coming from the older man. Lilith turned her head back to the old man.

"Grandpa don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do sweetie."

"You're lying again. You're just a mean old man and I don't like you anymore," Lilith twisted her hand and wrist closing her fingers around themselves. The old man's neck snapped and popped killing him instantly. The couple watched in silent horror as he dropped dead where he sat.

"Nobody scream okay? Screaming makes me very mad," Lilith's voice was quiet but deadly and demonic. But just as quickly she made an about face and her dark features were erased.

"Mommy can I have ice cream with mine?"

* * *

Brooklyn covered her mouth as they watched the scene unfold.

"So innocent looking on the outside but demonic and disgusting on the inside."

"We so need to gank Lilith," Dean gripped the handle of Tom's dagger tighter.

"First we need to get inside that house," Sam waved his hand towards the demonic horde still wandering about.

"I might have an idea. Sam find the water line that connects to the sprinklers," Sam nodded and darted between cars and remained in the shadows until his tall lanky form vanished around the corner. Dean grabbed Brooklyn's hand and together they raced towards the house. The possessed mailman spotted them and turned to warn the others but Dean was two steps faster.

His hand shot up and out slamming the demon against the parked mail truck. Before a single shout or alarm escaped his lips, Dean shoved the knife deep inside the demon's throat.

"Alright let's go," They hurried towards the next house hiding Brooklyn felt his body ripped from alongside hers. Dean felt a powerful force slam him against the garage wall followed by a cold voice.

"Can I have my knife back or I'll snap your neck like chicken bone," Tom growled in his ear.

"Whoa hold up there," Brooklyn shoved Tom away from him. "He doesn't have it and besides how did you get out of our Devil's Trap?"

"Brooklyn there's a lot about me you don't know, enough to fill a book."

Brooklyn tilted her head and scrunched her face at the demon.

"What?" Tom asked her.

"You are one ugly mother…." Tom cut her off.

"I want my knife Brooklyn before you go and hurt yourself. Don't you know children shouldn't be allowed to play with sharp objects?" he extended his hand out.

"Up yours Tom. Besides you can have it back later."

His eyes flashed coal black revealing the anger welling inside. Dean pulled Brooklyn back away from the demon and forced her to look straight in his eyes.

"Brook, don't waste your time or breath on this scum. Besides I think our cover's been blown."

They looked all around to see the other demons surrounding and watching them.

"So much for the element of surprise," Tom muttered.

The demons gave chase first. The trio rushed across the yards and towards the house with the demons on their heels. Sam saw the horde pursuing the trio and immediately turned on the sprinkler system.

Tom made it to the porch as the blessed water shot through in powerful jets. The demons screamed and fell back as the holy water scorched their skin.

"That was a little too close," he hissed at the hunters.

"Boo hoo get over it," Dean answered as they quietly slipped inside the door.

Sam quickly rejoined the group as they made their way over the dead woman in the living room and crossed into the kitchen. They spotted the frightened husband staring over and the cooling body of the old man. He was visibly shaken and his body rocked in the wooden chair. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and quickly covered his mouth before he could scream.

"It's alright, we're here to help you," he slipped his hand off the man's mouth.

The man nodded and looked over at the others with wide frightened eyes.

"My daughter's upstairs along with my wife."

"Alright now here's what you need to do. Go in the basement and put a line of salt at the door and do not come out," Dean instructed him.

"No I'm not going anywhere without my wife," the man started to argue.

Dean clipped the man's jaw knocking him unconscious before hauling him towards the basement.

Upstairs the mother finished reading the story to the little girl.

"Again," she demanded.

"But sweetie I read this ten times already."

"Again," she growled.

"Alright," she started reading the story from the beginning.

Dean and Sam headed upstairs finding the mother in the little girl's room. The blonde haired child was sleeping peacefully against her. The woman looked up to see the two men standing there over the bed.

"Do it," she quietly pleaded with them.

Sam lifted the blade ready to strike just as the girl stirred and opened her eyes. The sight of the brothers and blade glistening in Sam's hand made her scream. Brooklyn charged up the stairs and followed the high pitched scream straight to the bedroom on the right.

"No wait!" She tackled Sam to the ground knocking the blade from his hand.

"Brook what are you doing??!" Dean hollered.

"She's not in her anymore. Lilith's flown the coop."

Sam sat up and gathered the knife in his hand. His brain slowly registered what Brooklyn was telling him.

"Lilith's hanging out in someone else now."

"You sure?" Sam stood up and looked straight into a pair of serious dark grey pools.

"Sam I can see a demon's real face remember? And I'm not seeing any fuglies in here."

Dean ushered the woman and her daughter towards the hall and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Head towards the basement where you husband is and shut and lock the door behind you."

The woman nodded and took her daughter by the hand. Brooklyn looked around noticing someone was missing.

"Uh where's Tom?"

"I dunno, I thought he was still here," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well isn't this just lovely? Your BFF has gone off the radar and we're surrounded by demons outside," Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

"Could you two again cease the bickering?!"

"She's right you know. Bickering is so unbecoming of you both," the mother stood in the hallway. She leaned up against the archway with blank white orbs staring back at them.

"How is that possible? I didn't see you upstairs," Brooklyn drew the sword.

"Oh but you underestimated me. Unlike the lower demons such as Tom and Ruby, I can vanish deep within the subconscious to where not even your little demon radar can find me."

"Get the Hell out of her you Hell skank!" Dean gripped the dagger tight in his hand.

"Oh but I like this body. So soft and pretty," Lilith admired her new host.

Sam started reciting the exorcism ritual but Lilith laughed and taunted the hunter.

"You really think your mind tricks can send me back to Hell? You really don't know who you're dealing with do you?"

"I think we do. A pedophilic child possessing skank."

Lilith's face darkened at Dean's words.

"I'm going to have so much fun," she said in a child like tone. Dean collapsed to the ground as Lilith slowly twisted her wrist and hand. The hunter felt as if his heart was about to burst into flames and his chest crush within itself. He fought and struggled to breathe as Lilith looked on laughing at his pain.

"Dean!" Sam raced to his brother's side but Lilith stopped him cold.

"Well if it isn't Sam Winchester. I've been waiting for so long to finally meet you. And now it's time to say goodbye."

Sam clawed at his own throat as Lilith continued tormenting the hunters. He felt his airway being closed off to the point of being crushed. His mind started swirling as the lack of oxygen began taking its toll on his body. Sam's vision grew blurred and dark as the last thing working was his ears. The shrill laughter of the demon was ringing perfectly in them as Sam thought he was hearing the last thing before he died.

Brooklyn went after Lilith with the Lucifer's Sword drawn. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dean on his side curled tightly into a ball. Sam was still fighting to breathe and was seeking his pocket knife to prepare a pathway inside his throat.

Lilith turned around to see the hunter charging at her with eyes turning coal black. The demon smiled as she turned towards the hunter. A wave of her other hand sent Brooklyn across the room and pinned up against the wall. The hunter willed her body to move but Lilith's will proved too much for her weaker powers.

"Well if it isn't Brooklyn Winchester. We're waiting for you," she caressed the side of Brooklyn's face.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to put up such a fight but I always did love a challenge."

"You sure do love hearing the sound of your own voice."

Lilith threw her head back and laughed.

"When the Hellhound gets done with you we're gonna have so much fun together…."

Brooklyn jerked away from the demon and helplessly watched as her husband and brother in law continued falling closer towards death. The longer she watched them writhe and roll around in agony, the higher her anger became. Brooklyn's body twitched and jerked as her eyes filled up with liquid ash. Lilith flashed a smirk only the hunter could see.

"Well, looks like someone's been tapping into my little gift."

Brooklyn remained silent as her body grew more and more agitated. She broke one arm free from the unseen hands as the other soon followed. Lilith watched as she broke free and the inky blackness was washed away from her eyes.

"You forget who my father is Lilith. I also inherited some of the family traits you could say."

"I haven't, not by a long shot," she hissed. Brooklyn raced forward with the sword aimed at the demon's heart. Lilith merely smiled and sidestepped the attack. Brooklyn spun around on her heels just at the powerful blast slammed against her chest hurling hard against the kitchen table. She rolled over and crashed to the floor. Brooklyn coughed hard and realized her wrist was broken.

Lilith stood hovering over the injured hunter with hands securely on her hips. She knelt down alongside the hunter then looked over at the hunters who were barely hanging on.

"Let them go you bitch," she growled.

"No, I'm having too much fun watching you watch them suffer and die an excruciatingly painful death. I have much more planned for them."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and silently called forth the darkness and light within. Lilith's grin faded into an anxious expression as Brooklyn opened her eyes and revealed black turning into silver.

"You should've let them go," the hunter growled. The wave hurled the demon through the living room and crashing through the picture window. The holy water that was still spraying the yard burned her skin as she screamed in pain while Brooklyn calmly stood and exited out the front door.

Dean and Sam felt their bodies recover as the pressure on Dean's chest gave way allowing him to breathe. The rush of cool air filling his lungs was a welcomed feeling. Sam inhaled deeply feeling his passageway open up once again. He coughed hard as the first breath burned his throat and lungs.

The sounds of Lilith screaming brought them back to life in an instant as they leapt to their feet and raced towards the window. They watched as Brooklyn prepared to drive the sword through the demon.

Dean allowed himself to feel a tiny pang of hope that perhaps their nightmare would truly be over. His rich emerald eyes remained trained on the two forms out on the lawn. One was literally smoking while the other held a long blade.

As Brooklyn started thrusting downward Lilith made her escape. The thick plume of smoke shot straight up and out of the woman's mouth and up into the nighttime sky. Brooklyn froze as the tip stopped short of piercing the woman's heart.

"Damn it," she muttered and turned around leaving a confused and soaking woman lying on the ground.

* * *

**Next update soon!!! Thanks again everyone!**


	26. Let It Snow?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, but I wish I could own the guys…..Again thank you everyone for all of the support!!

* * *

Brooklyn groaned as she stirred and opened her eyes. For a moment she forgot where she was. Oh yeah, Ypsilanti Michigan. Sam had stumbled upon this one by pure luck. It seemed a local resident had vanished inside his own home. All of the windows and doors were locked from the inside so there was no break in. She had opted to stay behind as she was still groggy from the morphine as the night before she had suffered yet another migraine. They were starting to pick back up again as she had three months left until her year was up.

* * *

The guys had left at about 8 AM as they had their work cut out for them. They stopped in front of the house seeing it was decked out in festive holiday lights. The only thing missing was snow.

"My daughter and I were in bed and Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. Then we heard a thump on the roof then heard him scream and now I'm talking with the FBI."

"Did you see anything?" Dean asked using his deep serious tone.

Mrs. Walsh shook her head. "No, all the doors and windows were locked and the police said there was no sign of forced entry. And my parents are the only ones with a spare key and they live in Florida. The police say my husband may have been kidnapped."

"It's possible," Dean replied.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called yet? Or why haven't they demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I going to tell my daughter?" She said in a panicked tone.

Sam turned around and said with sympathetic eyes and tone, "We're very very sorry."

The brothers left as Sam revealed the tooth he discovered in the chimney.

"The chimney's too narrow. There's no way Dad got dragged up there."

"Not in one piece he didn't," Sam finished.

* * *

Brooklyn was dressed showered and seated in front of Sam's laptop. Dean had called her with what they found and she jumped on it. She started with Christmas lore and Old World traditions and legends. She didn't realize just how many legends and myths were out there relating to Christmas. But then again Christmas did have many of its traditions based on Pagan lore and beliefs.

Dean and Sam returned thereafter still dressed in their suits. Brooklyn turned her head and raised an eyebrow in an appealing manner.

"Mmm mm looking good there," she whistled. Dean grinned and straightened his tie a little bit more. Sam loosened his and slung off the sport jacket before pulling up a chair beside Brooklyn.

"So what did you find?" Brooklyn rubbed her eyes and looked over at Sam.

"Well Mike Walsh wasn't the first guy to get ganked from his chimney."

"Lemme guess, he was dragged up the ol' chimney too," Dean interrupted.

"Yep," Brooklyn sighed.

"So what we're dealing with a serial killing chimney sweep?"

"Yep, it's Dick Van Dyke," Sam said sarcastically.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Wait you've never heard of Mary Poppins?" Brooklyn turned around.

"Who's that?" Dean asked again.

"Never mind," Sam shook his head before turning his attention back to the screen.

"So just exactly what are we dealing with here?" Dean paced around the room.

"Well there is one theory," Brooklyn started to say, "But you may find it to be out in far left field."

"What could you say that would sound totally crazy to me?" Dean pointed two fingers at himself.

"An evil Santa," Brooklyn said quickly.

"You're right it is crazy," Dean said after staring at his wife for a good minute.

"Fine believe what you want but every culture on the planet has some kind of anti-Claus. Here take a look," Dean looked at the various names as Brooklyn continued.

"All say that around Christmas time Santa's rogue brother pops up and instead of giving gifts he punishes the wicked."

"Like dragging their asses up the chimney?" Dean asked.

"Yeah for starters," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is your theory Brook? Santa's shady brother?" Dean didn't believe a word either one was saying.

"Santa doesn't have a brother because there is no such thing as Santa," he declared with a final tone.

"Look believe what you want Dean but this is what the lore says."

"Well here's something else too. It seems our two victims were at the same location before disappearing."

* * *

The Santa's Village sign was decrepit and dilapidated as the trio entered the park. Brooklyn scanned the layout noticing a few employees dressed as reindeer and elves. The buildings were small and falling apart, not exactly somewhere she would bring a kid to. Ten bucks just to get in was highway freaking robbery! They could've at least provided some snow!

Dean wasn't thinking about the case but rather what he was planning for Brooklyn. This was the last holiday they would spend together and he wanted it to be special and this was certainly not bringing her here. He looked over seeing the melancholy tainting her otherwise bright grey pools.

Brooklyn shook her head as Sam was talking to her.

"What Sam?"

"The Anti-Claus walks with a limp and will smell like candy."

"Why the candy?" Dean finally joined the conversation.

"It's so the kids will approach him," Brooklyn drawled out her answer. She spotted the line of kids waiting to see "Santa."

"Well that's creepy," Dean replied. "Where's Chris Hanson when you need him?"

"Hey guys, look," they saw the man in the chair and watched.

"So how does this evil Santa know who's naughty and who's nice?" Dean asked.

"I dunno," Sam replied.

"Welcome to Santa's Village may I escort your child to Santa?" The teenager dressed as an elf greeted them.

"Uh no but my brother's always had this lifelong dream of his," Dean patted Sam's back as Brooklyn suppressed a laugh.

"Sorry but no kids over twelve," the girl said confused.

Sam laughed then explained, "Uh no we're just here to watch."

Brooklyn hid her face in her hand feeling the heat rushing through her skin. The girl looked at Dean with disgust before saying, "Ewww gross," and walking away.

"Thank a lot Dean," Sam glared hard at his brother. Brooklyn slapped them both upside their heads.

"Hey look."

The Santa got up and limped past them. They picked up the scent of Ripple wafting from the man.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean looked at Sam.

* * *

Dean opted to sit out this one instead looking for something for Brooklyn. He told his brother and wife he was going to do some further digging so they would have to do the reconnaissance.

He spotted a shop in town which was within walking distance from the motel. Dean waited until Brooklyn and Sam left to slip out and head down. He was in luck as the shop was still open for another hour. The clerk greeted him with a genuine smile and warm eyes as he walked in.

"Hi, something I can help you find?"

"Uh yeah my wife she's pretty hard to shop for and…."

"Say no more. Here take a look at what's in this case and feel free to take your time."

"Thanks," Dean flashed a quick smile and carefully scanned the case's contents.

* * *

"That was so awkward," Brooklyn groaned. Sam sighed as he drove.

The stake out had proved to be a bust. It turned out the suspect was nothing more than a grumpy old man who was a connoisseur of cheap porn and weed in large bongs. When they rushed in he was dressed in nothing more than a wife beater boxers and dirty Santa hat. Brooklyn had immediately turned around and walked straight out as Sam started singing Christmas carols as he followed in her footsteps.

"He was definitely not our Anti-Claus."

"No he wasn't," Sam agreed.

* * *

Dean was hiding the item he had purchased as the rumble of his baby announced Sam and Brooklyn's return. He quickly sat at the laptop pretending to be conducting research as the door handle rattled and the worn wooden door opened up.

Sam and Brooklyn stepped in with food in hand. Dean peered over the screen eyeing the food in her hands. He could smell grease fries and pie in the big as Sam held the thick carrier containing three thick malts.

"Find anything?" Sam handed over his food. Dean shook his head.

"Nothing yet. But given what's going on I would say something will pop up soon," he stuffed several fries in his mouth before chowing down on the double cheeseburger.

* * *

Later that night Dean and Brooklyn settled in one bed as Sam was sprawled out in the other. She felt at peace as no migraine came to visit her this night.

"I wonder what my father is doing," she sighed with a heavy heart.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked. Brooklyn didn't speak much of her father, Gabriel the archangel but he suspected it had to do with the holidays and the time she had left.

"He hasn't tried to find me or nothing since this deal. I mean he claims to have loved my mother so much but yet he hasn't lifted a single finger to find me or even break the deal."

Dean brushed back her hair seeing the tears rolling down her face. He knew it broke her heart that her real father had not been around much when she was growing up and it was killing her that the archangel wasn't around when she needed him the most. It angered Dean that Gabriel had not once reached out to his daughter. Well fuck him.

"You still have me," he whispered lovingly in her ear. Brooklyn ran her hand along his arm and smiled.

Dean pressed her closer against him hearing her breathing turn deeper and steadier until the hunter soon fell asleep himself.

In another part of town a man was being dragged down the stairs of his home and up the chimney leaving a stunned and terrified child standing by the brightly lit tree.

* * *

"So your son describes seeing Santa taking Daddy away and up the chimney," Dean asked as he and Sam were led through the house.

"Yes that is exactly what he is saying."

"So where were you in all of this?" Sam asked gently.

"I was asleep that is until I heard a noise and Al was being dragged out of bed screaming."

"Did you see the attacker?" Dean asked.

"No, it was dark and he hit me and knocked me out."

The guys nodded at one another.

"I'm sorry but this must be hard on you," Dean said. Mrs. Caldwell merely nodded. Sam spotted a large wreath over the fireplace.

"Mrs. Caldwell where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam's sudden change in subject made Dean and Mrs. Caldwell stare at him.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Caldwell was confused.

"Uh just curious you know," his response was weak.

Sam and Dean stepped out and Dean turned to his brother.

"Wreaths huh? Sure you didn't want to ask about her shoes? I saw some nice bags in the foyer."

"We've seen that wreath before at the Walsh's yesterday," Sam shot back.

"Yeah I knew that, I was just testing you," Dean winked as Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Okay Bobby keep checking. Thanks," Brooklyn hung up her phone and looked over at the guys.

"Well we were all wrong. We are not dealing with an Anti-Claus as we originally thought."

"Well what did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"That all three of us are morons and it was probably Meadowsweet that was in those wreaths."

"Wow that's amazing. So what the Hell is Meadowsweet?" Dean asked.

"A very rare plant that is probably the most powerful plant in Pagan lore," Brooklyn began typing on the keyboard.

"Pagan lore?" Dean sat up.

"Yeah they used Meadowsweet as a part of human sacrifices. Think of it as a chum for their gods which lured them and then the gods would stop by and munch on the nearest human."

"So why Christmas wreaths?" Sam asked.

"Glad you asked Sam. If you remember much of the traditions observed at Christmas are Pagan in origin. Everything from Santa's red suit and the Christmas tree to the Yule log itself is Pagan."

"Uh Jesus' birthday is Christmas," Dean interjected.

"Nope that's where you're wrong. Christmas is actually Pagan as it was the winter solstice that was observed. It was hijacked by the Church."

"So what you're gonna sit here and tell us that the Easter Bunny is Jewish? So you really think we're dealing with a Pagan god wannabe?"

"In a word yes," she stated simply.

"So all these Martha Stewart wannabes buying these wreaths…."

"Is the equivalent to hanging up a neon sign saying come and get it," Brooklyn finished. Sam scanned the article that she had pulled up noting that in exchange for human flesh and blood mild winters would be granted.

"Well that explains the lack of snow in Michigan in winter. So you think someone is baiting the victims by selling these on purpose?" Sam asked.

"Well whoever it is knows what they're doing and we need to find out whom and why," Brooklyn took a drink of coffee.

* * *

Brooklyn waltzed into the Christmas store holding Dean's hand. The shopkeeper looked up at the couple.

"Can I help you folks?"

"Yeah we were playing Jenga the other night over at the Walsh's and my wife here well, she can't shut up about this Christmas wreath. I dunno, tell him," he nudged at Brooklyn. She put on the charm as she went on to describe it.

"Well I sell quite a few wreaths."

"Oh well this one would've been really special. It had green leaves and tiny white buds…and it may have been made of Meadowsweet."

"Wow you're a fussy one," the shopkeeper chuckled.

"She is," Dean grinned as Brooklyn giggled uneasily.

"Anyway I know the one you're talking about but I'm out."

"Oh," Brooklyn looked dejected.

"This Meadowsweet seems pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" Dean asked.

"Beats me, I didn't make them."

"Oh really then who did?" Brooklyn feigned hope.

"A local lady. She gave them to me for free."

"And did you sell them for free?" Dean asked.

"Hell no it's Christmas. People pay buttload for this crap."

"Well that's the spirit," Dean winked and together left the shop with Brooklyn.

As they stepped towards the Impala, Dean continued planning out Christmas Eve with Brooklyn.

* * *

**I'm moving quick in this segment as it is following a A Very Supernatural Christmas. Next update soon!!!**


	27. We Two Pagan Gods

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, but I wish I could own the guys….Again thank you everyone for the support!!!

* * *

Sam perked up as Brooklyn and Dean returned from their mission.

"How much do you think one of those wreaths would cost?" Dean asked her.

"A couple hundred of dollars at least," Brooklyn guessed.

"And this lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?"

"Seems pretty suspicious to me," Brooklyn kicked off her boots and slinked out of her jacket.

"Hey Sammy remember that wreath Dad brought back one year?" Dean hollered at his brother.

"You mean the one he stole from the liquor store?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it was bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was awesome. I bet if I looked around enough I'd find one just like it," the smile turned higher as he remembered the decoration with fondness.

Brooklyn looked over and raised an eyebrow at her husband's recollection over a Christmas decoration that would probably be appropriate in a backwoods cabin.

"Uh Dean can I have a word with you?" Sam motioned for his brother.

They stepped in the small kitchenette so Brooklyn wouldn't hear.

"Alright. Dude, what's going on with you?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want to do Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you so against it?" Dean threw back in Sam's face.

"Look I think I know why you are all pro eggnog and presents all of a sudden. It's because of Brooklyn."

Dean looked away at the backside of the copper haired hunter as she flipped through the channels. He then looked back at Sam. The younger brother could see the pain crack through then recede and it hit him.

"You want to make this special for her don't you?" His tone softened as Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah," was all he could say.

"Dude why didn't you just tell me instead of acting out and putting on a front? I love Brook too and don't you think it's killing me as well to see this happening? Ever since the day you laid eyes on her you became this whole other person. It brought out some traits in you that for years I didn't know existed. She's brought us closer together as brothers and allowed for your heart to heal. So don't even think you're gonna try and plan all this on your own."

Dean cracked a tiny smile and patted his brother's back.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean walked away to join Brooklyn as she was watching the Red Wings game on television.

* * *

The next day Brooklyn and Dean stood in front of an overly decorated house.

"Can you say overkill?" Brooklyn looked at Dean.

"So this is where Mrs. Wreath lives huh? Boy can't you just feel the evil Pagan vibe?" He shimmied in place for added effect. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and walked up to the door.

A very cheerful older woman wearing Christmas earrings, sweater, shirt and skirt answered the door. Brooklyn bit her tongue as the woman was a walking talking decoration all on her own.

"Yes?" She greeted the couple.

"Please tell me you're the Mrs. Carrigan who makes the Meadowsweet wreaths?" Dean asked.

Her face brightened even more as if it wasn't bright enough.

"Why yes I am!"

"Bingo," Dean grinned back.

"We couldn't but help to admire your wreaths in the store the other day," Brooklyn sounded as sweet as she could.

"Isn't Meadowsweet the finest thing you've ever smelled?"

"It is, it sure is," Brooklyn answered just as cheery, "But the problem is that all of your wreaths sold out," she pouted slightly. Dean was amused at her fine acting performance.

"Oh fudge!" Mrs. Corrigan replied.

"You wouldn't happen to have any we could buy from you, would you?" Dean asked.

"Oh no those were the only ones I made this season," she replied.

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of Meadowsweet?" Dean inquired.

"Well the smell of course!" She chuckled. Just then her husband appeared behind her. He struck Dean as someone out of Leave it To Beaver with the pipe to match.

"I don't think I've smelled anything finer," She continued.

"Yeah you mentioned that," Brooklyn quipped.

"What's going on honey?" The man finally spoke up.

"Oh just this nice couple asking about my wreaths," she turned to face him.

"Oh, the wreaths are fine, fine wreaths," he chipped in.

Mrs. Corrigan grabbed a plate of peanut brittle and offered some to the couple. Dean started reaching out for it but Brooklyn jerked his hand back.

"No thank you, we're fine," she politely declined for the both of them as they turned and walked towards the Impala.

* * *

Sam hung up the phone and started delving into anything he could find on the Carrigans. His mind wandered to what Dean had told him the night before. He was saddened that his brother was starting to give up hope, that he was going to let Brooklyn be ripped from his life in three months.

Tom had vanished off to points unknown but even then Brooklyn and Dean would pitch a shit fit to say the least if he popped back up.

Just then Brooklyn and Dean returned with dinner. Sam shoved aside the dark thoughts and pulled up what he had found on the Carrigans.

"Hey guys, Bobby called. He said the way to kill a Pagan god in this case is an evergreen stake. And I found some information about our friends the Carrigans. They lived in Seattle last year, right where to abductions took place right before Christmas. They moved here in January. And all the Christmas crap in their house, it wasn't boughs of holly; it was all revain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Dean asked.

"Serious pagan stuff," Sam replied.

"So what are they hiding a Pagan god under their plastic covered couch?" Dean waited for a response.

"I dunno but we need to check them out," Sam replied.

Brooklyn was sitting quietly in the corner watching as Dean started sharpening several stakes. She thought they were crazy for going in without knowing what they were truly up against but then again they had done this before.

"Baby you alright?" Dean noticed how silent Brooklyn was.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"You're lying," he set the stakes down and sat down beside her. Brooklyn leaned in against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're right I am," she shifted her eyes towards the frayed carpet.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got three months Dean, three months and Lilith has managed to slither away both times we cornered her. My migraines have picked up and the morphine isn't working as well. My visions are picking up and the black eyed demon is everywhere, every single time I turn around taunting me telling me soon my time would be up."

Brooklyn quietly started breaking down in her husband's arms. Dean encircled his arms around her and slowly ran his hand up and down her back as she continued sobbing in his embrace.

"Maybe you should stay here and rest."

She shook her head and pushed back.

"No, I'm going with you and Sam," She wiped away her tears.

"I really think you should stay here."

"No Dean I'm going. I just need a moment to gather my composure that's all."

Dean knew she wouldn't back down so he relented and let her slip from his arms as she headed to the bathroom.

"Dean is everything alright?"

"I dunno," Dean went back to finishing up the stakes.

* * *

The hunters waited until nightfall before heading back to the Carrigan's. Dean picked the lock with ease given he had done it a half a million times before.

"Yahtzee," he whispered as the door went ajar and slowly swung open. Brooklyn handed each one a stake as they treaded cautiously through the darkened living room.

"See? Plastic," Dean pointed out the shiny sheen coating the couch. Sam just looked at him and Brooklyn pushed him forward. The lighting from the street radiated through the windows illuminating the doorway to what appeared to be the kitchen. Sam looked to the left and spotted a closed door.

"Hey Dean, Brooklyn," Sam jerked his head towards the door.

Sam treaded down the stairs first followed by Brooklyn then Dean bringing up the rear. The wooden stairs gave way to a spacious unfinished basement. Their lights broke through the darkness revealing a grisly scene. It was the smell that hit them first.

"What the…." Brooklyn examined what appeared to be a meat saw coated in drying blood. But that wasn't all that the blade had on it. Upon further inspection she saw shreds of flesh and tendon dangling off the serrated edge. The entire base and floor around it was coated in blood. Some fresh while the rest dried or drying. Dean waved his light around noticing blood coating the railings and walls then bone and skulls piled in a corner. He spotted part of the dirty Santa suit that everyone had described in the abductions.

Sam continued deeper in the bowels of the basement spying a large bag hanging against the back wall. He noticed how it was hanging and suspected something large was inside. He advanced with caution until he was within arm's reach. The hunter's arm started to quiver the closer his fingers got as thick worn leather brushed across his finger tips. He held his breath as his fingers curled around a fold and gripped it tight.

Suddenly the bag jerked and swung violently as someone was inside and quite alive by the sounds and movements. Sam whipped around only to come face to face with Mrs. Carrigan. The woman's hand shot out and found its way around his throat. Her nails felt like talons as they dug deeper in the skin. With inhuman strength Mrs. Carrigan slammed Sam against wall.

"Sam!" Dean hollered and rushed to his brother's aid. Mr. Carrigan laid hiding in waiting and ambushed the older hunter. He hurled Dean against the wall instantly knocking him unconscious. Brooklyn remained hidden behind a large mixer and bowl as Mrs. Carrigan spoke in her overly cheery tone.

"Gosh I wish you boys hadn't come down here," she smacked his head against the wall sending him into unconsciousness. As his beam washed over the Carrigans, the light revealed two slightly decomposed faces.

* * *

Sam snaps back into consciousness and immediately learns he's strapped down to a chair in the kitchen.

"Dean?" Dean groaned and shook his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so," he said after a moment. Dean looked around realizing Brooklyn wasn't tied up or nowhere to be seen. Maybe she got away and got reinforcements.

"So I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God," Sam observed.

"Nice to know," Dean replied with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Where's Brook?"

"Dunno. Maybe she escaped," Dean struggled against the leather straps as the Carrigans stepped in the room. Dean felt his heart sink as Mr. Carrigan had Brooklyn draped over his shoulder beaming like a hunter sacking a ten point buck. He dropped her in the chair and fastened the straps over her wrists as she starting coming around.

"Oh and here we thought you three lazybones were going to sleep right through the fun stuff!" Brooklyn was beginning to become annoyed by the over cheery tones of the god's voice.

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partiers!" Dean responded in a sarcastic but joyous tone.

"Isn't he just a kick in the pants honey?! Why his little red haired friend over here is quiet the fighter," he winked at Brooklyn.

"You're hunters is what you are."

"And you're Pagan gods. So why don't we call it even and go our separate ways?" Dean slyly suggests.

"So what you can bring back more hunters and kill us? Ha ha I don't think so," Mr. Carrigan shot right back.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before going and snacking on humans," Sam struggled harder in the chair.

"Oh now don't get all wet. We used to take a hundred tributes a year and now we take what two? Three?" She busied herself placing napkins in each of their laps.

"Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew here make six," the god licked his lips.

"Now that's not so bad now is it?" She responded with yet another annoying note in her voice.

"Well I guess that makes you two the Cunninghams," Dean looked over at them.

"You mister, better show us some respect," Cunningham's tone turned sharp.

"Or what you'll eat us?" Brooklyn finally spoke up.

"Not so fast, there are rituals to be followed."

"Oh we're such sticklers for rituals!" Mrs. Carrigan replied enthusiastically.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Mr. Carrigan chimed in.

"Lemme guess, Meadowsweet. Oh shucks you're just fresh out of wreaths, so I guess we'd better just cancel the sacrifice, huh," Dean feigned disappointment.

"Oh don't be such a gloomy gus!" Mrs. Carrigan proceeded to put Meadowsweet around each of their necks.

"Oh don't they look darling!" She clapped her hands.

"Good enough to eat," Mr. Carrigan licked his lips again. He reminded Brooklyn of a creepy Ward Cleaver.

"Alrighty roo, step number two!" He lifted the bowl and knife eyeing Brooklyn as he paused in front of her.

"Brook!?" Dean screamed frantically as Mr. Carrigan sliced her exposed arm and collected the blood that flowed. She breathed through her gritted teeth and clenched her fists tight.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted in anger.

"You hear how they talk to us? The gods?" Mr. Corrigan was appalled by his tone. "Listen pal, back in the day we were worshipped by millions."

"Times have changed!" Sam fired back.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden this Jesus character's the hot new thing in town and all of a sudden our altars are being burned down and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"I'm playing the world's smallest violin for you both," Brooklyn rubbed her finger and thumb together.

"What for two millennia we got jobs and mortgages and what's that word dear?"

"Assimilated," Mr. Carrigan pitched in.

"That's it. Why we play bridge on Tuesdays and Fridays. We're just like everybody else," she continued.

"You're not blending in as smoothly as you think lady," Dean angrily blasted her words.

Mrs. Carrigan picked up the knife and stood in front of Dean. "Now this may pinch a bit."

The knife cut into Dean's skin causing him to struggle and growl in pain.

"You bitch!" Brooklyn hollered.

"Oh my goodness someone owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge," She chided the hunter.

"I'll remember that for next time," Brooklyn remarked snidely.

Mr. Carrigan picked up a pair of pliers and strolled over to Sam. Brooklyn watched as he prepared to rip a fingernail from one of his fingers.

"You kids have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids would come from miles around just to be sitting where you are," he placed the pliers against a nail.

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked apprehensively. His answer came as the metal tool ripped the nail clean from the finger. Sam yelped in pain as Mrs. Carrigan sliced Brooklyn's other arm.

"You fudging touch her again and I'll fudging kill you!" Dean threatened.

"Very good," she congratulated Dean before slicing his other arm open.

"Oh ho! We got a winner!" Mr. Carrigan shouted out with glee as he waved the newly ripped fingernail before placing it in the bowl.

"Merry Christmas Brook," Dean said sadly. Brooklyn wished she could reach out and touch his hand but found her wrists securely in place.

"At least we're all together," she sighed.

"What else dear? Oh let's see, blood, a fingernail…oh sweet Peter on a Popsicle! I forgot the tooth!"

Humming a tune, he fetched the pliers and reached in the hunter's mouth. Just as the god's about to yank his molar, the doorbell rang. The gods look up at one another than at the door wondering who could be here at this time of night.

"You gonna get that? You really should get that," Dean said with a mouthful of pliers.

The pair left to answer the door leaving the hunter in the kitchen.

* * *

Mr. Carrigan opened the door to see their neighbor standing there.

"I thought I smelled fruitcake!" He exclaimed as he accepted the offering.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come caroling with us," their neighbor asked.

"Oh darn my back's been giving me trouble but we'll be there for Bridge tomorrow."

As the closed the door then dropped the fruitcake, stepping on it as they headed back to the kitchen seeing the hunters had broken free! Suddenly all the doors slammed shut as Dean shoved the curio cabinet in front of one door as Brooklyn shoved a chair in front of the other. Growls and yowls that distinctly inhuman raged from the other side.

"What do we do now; the stakes are down in the basement!" Dean fought against the gods as they pushed and shoved against the cabinet.

"Well we better find some and fast!" Brooklyn snapped back as she threw her weight against the cabinet.

Sam spotted the tree in the living room. "I think I just found some more!"

Brooklyn rushed across the room and snapped several branches from the tree. The door stopped shaking as suddenly Mrs. Carrigan jumped Brooklyn.

"You little thing I loved that tree!" She shoved the hunter to the ground and attacked her with fist and foot alike. Dean and Sam had their hands full with Mr. Carrigan who had rushed Dean from behind hurling him face down to the floor. Sam leapt on top of the god who merely threw him across the room like a throw pillow.

Brooklyn blocked every punch and kick until she got a clear shot and thrusted the branch deep within Mrs. Carrigan's chest.

"MADGE!" Mr. Carrigan screamed and turned to his dying wife. Dean saw his chance and snapped the branch beside him launching his own retaliatory attack. With one swift blow, the god was rendered defenseless as Dean stabbed him with the sharp stake. The god collapsed alongside the other no longer a threat to unsuspecting humans.

Dean helped Brooklyn to her feet and along with Sam looked down at the now two dead gods.

"Merry Christmas Dean," she told him before they made a hasty retreat.

* * *

**I know this update was long but I wanted to write the next chap with just Dean and Brooklyn celebrating Xmas together.**


	28. Spirit of Christmas

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, but I wish I owned the guys…*sighs*

Again thank you everyone out there for reading and all of the continuous support!!!

* * *

Sam looked up as Dean returned from his errands. Brooklyn was in the shower as she had wanted to wash the smell of Meadowsweet and god blood from her face and arms.

"Merry Christmas Sammy," Dean tossed a few items towards his brother. They were wrapped in newspaper, typical Winchester style. Dean noticed the Christmas tree and beer can wreath hanging off the wall.

"Sammy, you found one!" Dean's eyes lit up like a child's would when the gift they wanted the most was under the tree.

"Don't ask how," Sam took a drink of eggnog, "Brooklyn's the one that found it."

"Brook found it?" Dean spun around shocked that it was her and not Sam that stumbled upon the redneck decoration.

"Yep, I found it at the liquor store down the road," she stood at the doorway as the steam came rolling out and around her ankles. Dean walked over taking her in his arms and spinning her around a few times.

"Oh baby you are the best!" He pressed his lips tightly to hers in gratitude. Sam blushed and fixed his eyes on the game as Brooklyn and Dean kissed beneath the mistletoe he had planted earlier.

"Thank you," he whispered. Their foreheads and nose were level as Dean refused to release his wife.

"I did find you something," she grinned.

"And I got you a little something as well."

"Really?" Dean waggled his eyebrows at her which earned him a short roll of her eyes.

"That's for later," she winked at him then looked over at Sam.

"I know I'll be leaving a little later," he hollered.

"Come on," she wiggled from his arms and led him by the hand towards the bed.

Dean sat and waited with the patience of an eight year old as she rummaged through her bag before retrieving a small thick envelope.

"Sorry about the wrap job but it's what's inside that matters," she moistened her bottom lip as he gently took the offering from her hand. Her heart raced as he fumbled with the flap. Dean's fingers shook and refused to remain steady as he continued wrestling with the package. Sam grinned and laughed at his brother's attempt to win the battle of wills over a postal envelope.

Dean cried out in victory when he ripped the flap open.

"Ah ha victory is mine!" Brooklyn couldn't but help to smile as the lines along his eyes smoothed away and the darkness that had been dominant in his eyes lightened up into a vibrant shade of jade. He took a deep breath before reaching his fingers inside and running them along the smooth hard object that was inside.

Brooklyn saw the confusion mixed with excitement in his eyes as he pulled out the first of two gifts. As his mind registered what his hand was holding, Dean's heart stopped. The hunter looked up at her uncertain of what to say. Brooklyn felt her eyes welling up as Dean traced his fingers along and around the Triquetra. It was heavy and cool as the hunter swore he felt it vibrating in his palm.

"It's a Celtic Triquetra," she cracked the silence. "It's the real deal not some cheap imitation you can buy on eBay."

Dean then pulled out the small pouch knowing this wasn't some roadside souvenir. He wondered where she had found such unique and beautiful items. Brooklyn and Sam watched as he opened the pouch and saw the small lock of copper tucked within.

"Brook, it's all….I don't know what to say," Dean's eyes began welling up as Brooklyn's own tears cascaded down her face. She sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Dean had never been so touched by such simple gifts. He felt as if she had literally put her heart and soul into these powerful gifts.

"Don't say anything," she choked back more tears.

"They're so beautiful," he pressed them to his chest feeling the Triquetra warm against his body.

Sam took another drink of eggnog feeling a chick flick moment coming on. But Dean either didn't care or didn't notice as he was continuing to admire his gifts. He stood and took her in his arms as she sobbed quietly in his arms. It was their last Christmas ever.

"Hey," he gently pulled back, "I have your gift in here."

Dean found his bag and went straight for the side zipper pulling out the small box. He gently pushed Brooklyn down on the bed and sat right beside her as he held out the tiny wooden box in his palm. She stared at it for a moment before taking it gingerly from his hand. Taking a deep slow breath Brooklyn flipped the lid open and almost dropped the box and its contents.

"Brooklyn are you okay? Do you like it?" Dean asked nervously.

Brooklyn plucked the silver band from its foam and velvet barrier examining the engravings on it. Running along the exterior was the detailed images of her favorite animal, the killer whale as depicted by the Haida, Tlingit and Salish tribes of the Pacific Northwest.

"Dean….." she looked up with curiosity and awe.

"Merry Christmas Brook," he took the ring and slipped it on her right ring finger. Dean leaned in while pulling her to his body. The kiss was sweet and full of fire and passion at the same time. Brooklyn felt her body melting against his as their lips remained perfectly locked together.

"Uh guys," Sam broke up the Hallmark moment.

They pulled away and eyed Sam with false irritation.

"Before I go I wanted to give Brook her gift," he handed a small pouch over to the hunter.

"It's a hex bag. I did a little research and put together one that would hopefully keep certain elements off your trail," he quickly looked away feeling like the fifth wheel.

"Sam," the younger brother looked over at her, "Thank you."

Sam smiled before gathering the smaller hunter up in his arms. Brooklyn knew it was a veiled attempt to keep the Hellhound away from her and buy them some time and maybe a little hope. Dean mouthed a thank you to his brother as Sam smiled in acknowledgment.

"Well I did manage to find you something," she pulled a plastic bag hidden from beneath the bed and handed over the contents.

"A new battery for my laptop," Sam's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Yeah I figured you could use it, you know down the road and all," she darted her eyes to the floor at the last part of her statement.

"Brook, thank you," Sam quickly placed the precious gift in his bag as Dean came up behind Brooklyn and slipped his arms around her waist.

"How did you manage that?"

"I have my ways and sources," she answered cryptically and watched Sam take in another round of eggnog.

"You two should try this and see if needs a little bit more kick or not," Sam beckoned the couple over.

Brooklyn took the first drink and added another dash of liquor before taking a second drink.

"Now it's just right," she licked her lips and beamed.

* * *

They continued slurping down eggnog and Christmas candy for another hour before Sam stood and stretched saying he would be back later which was his way of saying they could do whatever they wanted once he slipped out the door. Sam gave Brooklyn one last tight hug and kiss before heading out the door.

"Merry Christmas Brook," his voice had tones of sadness in it which did not get by Brooklyn. She knew he was hurting but wasn't letting it show.

"Merry Christmas Sam," she said right back at him.

"Alright well I will be back later," Sam smiled at both before turning and heading out into the snowy Michigan night.

They waited until the rumble of the Impala grew distant then silent before colliding together in heated passion. Brooklyn lifted her arms allowing the thin shirt to slip up and over her head. She helped Dean tug his off and watched as the low light of the lamp cast off his body. The shadows danced and waved over chiseled chest and perfectly sculpted arms. His eyes were sparkled with excitement and desire sending shivers down her spine.

He ran his large warm hands up and down her arms warming her up. Brooklyn licked her lips then leaned in against his neck. Dean groaned and tilted his head to the side at the scraping of teeth and lips against his skin. He slid his hands slowly around her waist and up her back until his fingers latched on the bra.

"Yahtzee," he whispered to himself as the straps came apart. Brooklyn lowered her arms and pulled the soft silken garment away leaving her upper body naked and waiting. Dean looked down with love now penetrating his rich depths.

"I love you," his lips brushed lightly against hers teasing her with the sweet touch of his wet warm mouth.

"I love you too," Brooklyn breathed. Dean rested his forehead against hers then slowly rubbed his nose alongside hers before capturing her mouth with a tender but heated kiss. They started slow refusing to rush into things so quickly. Brooklyn felt her heart beginning to pound harder with each hot press of his hands upon her soft skin.

Brooklyn felt her hands take a life all their own as they unsnapped the button of his jeans with steady determination. She lifted her eyes up towards his own while caressing his body beneath her fingertips. Brooklyn watched as his eyes fluttered and breathing quickened and smiled to herself. Her fingers ran around to his back and tenderly raked her nails down to the hemline of his jeans. Dean relaxed into her letting her nimble hands go beneath his jeans and boxers and cup the tight globes of his ass. She gave them both a playful squeeze before suddenly jerking the jeans and boxers down to his ankles freeing the solid hard cock from its cotton confines.

Dean tilted his head watching her as she gently kissed his stomach and rubbed her cheek along the smooth defined abs. She felt the pre come slicked head tickling her chin and neck coating the skin where the head touched her. Brooklyn then wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as her mouth started swallowing him whole.

Dean leaned back and carded his fingers through her copper hair drinking in the sensations of saliva slickened lips running over his cock over and over with slow deliberate strokes. Slowly her fingers put pressure on his perineum and made a circle motion with two of her fingers. Dean bit down hard on his lip fighting back the pooling and tightening that slowly started to simmer in his body. But he wanted just a little more, a small amount of pleasure before feeling her mouth pull away and create the cold empty void around him.

He let her continue for just a few more moments before finally pushing her away and hearing her lips create a small plop sound as they departed from his weeping cock.

Brooklyn rose to her feet and placed his hands on her jeans. Dean nodded and peeled away the layer of denim and cotton leaving nothing between them. His eyes ran over her body as his hands reached out to feel the soft accentuating curves of her waist and hips. They fit so perfectly together as if they were two halves of one soul.

The air was heavy and thick with lust and need fueling their desire for one another pushing them to the brink. There was no turning back now but neither one didn't want to. Dean gathered her in his arms and spun around towards the bed. Brooklyn felt the warmth of the comforter surround her as she sank deeper into the thick outer cover. Dean carefully positioned his body on top of hers as she shifted her own body for him. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his waist feeling the thick intrusion of his cock as Dean pushed carefully inside. Tight, wet, velvety and hot were but a few of the words that rushed through Dean's mind as he closed his eyes and made love to his beloved hunter.

Brooklyn raised her hips meeting his with each gentle thrust. God how she loved him and treasured every precious moment they shared. Dean opened his eyes seeing the love and very soul of her being shining in those two perfect slate pools. He cradled her in his arms as she starting crying out in the first wave of orgasm. Brooklyn's back arched up sharply as her body quivered and shook in the grip of ecstasy. Dean held her tighter as the aftershocks ripped through her small body. The hunter worried but Brooklyn softly moaned his name which erased any fears he had harbored.

"Dean…..Dean….." she repeated over and over. Her voice thick and low in his ear as her breath brushed along his neck and shoulder.

"I've got you," he whispered in her ear.

Dean felt her body coil around his cock becoming a wet pulsing glove, milking his cock until he cried out her name into her shoulder. Brooklyn dug her heels tighter against his ass wanting him to go deeper inside.

She felt the hot thick explosion spill from his body and into hers. Brooklyn continued thrusting her hips upward into him feeling her husband and lover fill her with everything he had. Her mind was hazy and groggy from the bright light that had burst forth from the back of her eyes in peak of bliss and release.

The room resonated with the echoes of love and passion as they slowly came down from the heights of ecstasy love and pain. Brooklyn felt the tears running down her face knowing why they were there. In the back of her mind the clock continued ticking down loud and clear, a sad reminder that the sands were running out.

Dean shifted comfortably on his side and spotted the tears continuing to run freely down her face and neck. He winced at the sight of her pain and felt the sharp stab in his heart. Instead of responding vocally Dean leaned over and kissed every single tear away until none remained upon her beautiful face.

"Come here," he drew her in his arms until their bodies fit snuggly together. The television played It's a Wonderful Life in the background. Jimmy Stewart was running through the snow wishing everything and everyone he saw a Merry Christmas.

Dean kissed the sweat slicked forehead and pushed aside the damp auburn tresses back behind her ears.

"My beautiful baby," he sighed with a heavy heart.

Their eyes locked together showing the how much each meant to the other. Brooklyn forced herself to continue looking into those soulful gorgeous jewels knowing soon she would never seen them again or feel his body wrapped protectively around her after they made love or to hear his voice reveal the hidden side that no one not even Sam knew existed.

It was all too much for her as she couldn't hold back any longer and felt the dam break. Dean saw her lips tremble and eyes well up.

"Don't cry," he quietly pleaded with her sensing his own eyes begin filling up with tears.

"I can't help it. Our time is running out together and soon….." Dean pulled her in letting her sob against his body. He kissed the top of her head and rested the side of his face alongside hers and silently held her as she let it all out.

* * *

Several hours later Sam returned to a dark hotel room. He saw Brooklyn and Dean clothed and sound asleep beneath the covers. He detected sorrow mingling with love and pleasure as he crossed the threshold and closed the door. Even the innocence and purity of the holidays could not keep the pain at bay long enough.

**Next update soon!!! Thank you everyone for the support!!!**


	29. Ever Get That Feeling of Deja Vu?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..*sighs* but I wish I did

Again thank you everyone for the support!!!

* * *

The weather was a bit warmer where they were headed which for all three hunters was a welcomed change in scenery. They were headed to Brower County where a certain professor by the name of Dexter Hasselback vanished while traveling to the Brower County Mystery Spot. Probably another tourist trap that charges a ridiculous fee for a few cheap thrills to the average easily entertained sightseer.

* * *

The radio alarm blared Metallica's Nothing Else Matters waking Brooklyn up. She rolled over seeing Dean wasn't there but the space his body was in still remained warm. Brooklyn buried her face in the pillow deeply inhaling his scent despite having already committed it to memory long ago.

"Rise and shine!" her moment of peace shattered by Dean's voice booming from the bathroom.

"Give me 10 more minutes," she groaned. Dean promptly crossed the room and turned up the volume.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you!" He pressed his finger to his ear then started singing right along not missing a beat. Brooklyn laughed and flung her body back on the bed and ran her hand down her face. She parted two fingers and peered over at Dean seeing he was now naked and strutting around the room. The hunter sighed and pulled her body out of bed dragging it to the bathroom.

Sam was being tormented into consciousness by Asia's "In the Heat of the Moment" in his own as Dean and Brooklyn were getting around. He really hated that song.

* * *

The Impala finally pulled up to the diner and Dean leapt out anxious for breakfast. Brooklyn and Sam not so much in the way of hungry but rather exhausted as they sluggishly slid out and followed Dean in. The owner was handing over cars keys to a man telling him to drive safely as a waitress was telling a man named Cal that he had to leave unless he ordered something.

They spotted a booth at the far side and slid in. Dean looked up at the specials and spotted the special for the day.

"Hey! Tuesday! Pig n' a Poke!" He grinned at his brother.

"Do you even know what it is?" Sam asked his brother. The grin faltered from the hunter's face as Brooklyn turned pressed her lips to keep the laugh from escaping. The waitress showed up ready to take their orders.

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee," Dean answered.

"Make that two coffees and two short stacks," Sam spoke up knowing that was what Brooklyn was going to order.

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked staring straight at his brother. "We should be out hunting Lilith down."

"Oh yeah let's get right on that. Where is she again?" Brooklyn fired back. Sam felt the cold glare of her stormy eyes settling on him.

"Sorry," Dean winced and retreated back against booth.

"No, look I didn't mean to jump you like that," Brooklyn lowered her eyes and looked at the man seated across from them at one of the stools.

"Well let's go over this Mystery Spot again," Sam piped up. He pulled the brochure out letting Brooklyn take a look. She raised an eyebrow over the loud colors and wording. It was definitely aimed towards the tourists.

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning?" Brooklyn looked at Dean then Sam who both shrugged.

"Okay," she drawled out and handed the brochure over to Sam.

Their waitress appeared and set the coffees down first then started handing over orders.

"I have some hot sauce for…" the bottle was knocked by over by her elbow and crashed to the ground.

"Whoops! Crap, sorry. Clean up!" She hollered out.

They ate breakfast in silence as Dean had to forgo the hot sauce.

* * *

The trio headed out past a barking German Shepherd tied up beside a bike that barked continuously at anyone who dared to go near her master's bike.

"Sam you know joints like this are only tourist traps right?" Brooklyn's voice was neutral and quiet, "I mean, you know, balls rolling up hill, furniture nailed to the ceiling? The only danger is to your wallet."

"Look I'm just saying there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people," Sam defended his choice of case. "The Bermuda Triangle, the Oregon Vortex…."

"The Brower County Mystery Spot?" Dean finished.

"Sometimes these places are legit!" Sam argues back.

"Alright well if and that is a big ass if, what's the lore?" Dean asked his brother.

Brooklyn pinched the bridge of her nose and stopped the guys dead in their tracks.

"Dean, listen to what Sam has to say okay? Look I know you want to track the bitch down but until we see any omens or get any signs, it's better if we continue hunting until then alright?"

Dean nodded seeing the small smile creeping up on the corners of her mouth.

"The lore's pretty freaking nuts actually. They say in these places the magnetic fields are so strong, they can bend space and time sending victims….who knows where," Sam explained to both of them.

"Sounds a little X-Files to me," Dean snorted.

"Dean, Sam's not saying that it's the real McCoy here. All he is arguing here is that we go and check it out, that's all. Come on it's not like we haven't come across a few busts before," Brooklyn pleaded with her eyes. Dean couldn't say no to those beautiful endless depths.

"Alright, alright, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look."

* * *

The exterior was decked out with signs and questions marks painted all over the building with a sign that Dean swore could be seen from the moon.

"Yep, definitely a tourist trap," he muttered beneath his breath as Sam picked the lock and opened the door.

The inside was no better. The entrance hallway and room was solid black with a hideous green swirl that greeted visitors as they stepped in. Brooklyn shined the light on the ceiling illuminating a complete dining set upside down on the ceiling along with an entire living room set.

"Wow uncanny," Dean observed as Brooklyn merely shook her head. Sam was focused on the EMF reader in his hand watching for any fluctuations in the signal.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"No, you two?" Sam asked.

"Nada," Brooklyn responded.

Then from out of nowhere a voice shouted out, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

They spun around to find a man blocking their way with a loaded gun in his hands.

Brooklyn shot her hands up in surrender as Sam stood petrified in place.

"Whoa whoa whoa we can explain," Dean said calmly and quickly.

"You three robbing me?" The man demanded.

"Nobody's robbing you alright?" Brooklyn said with desperation in her voice as she slid the gun hidden in her jeans and slowly started to lay it down.

"Don't move!" He snapped at the hunter.

"Look she's just putting the gun down," Dean started to explain but his words were in vain as the gun went off. Brooklyn felt the sharp pain in her chest as the bullet embedded itself between her ribs and inside a lung.

"BROOK!" Dean cried out catching Brooklyn in his arms.

"Brook? Brook stay with me," Dean cradled her in his arms feeling the warmth of her blood coat his hands.

"Call 9-1-1!" Sam hollered at the man.

"I didn't mean too…." The man started to say.

"NOW!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. The man raced out the door.

"Oh god no," Dean sobbed as he rocked back and forth. Brooklyn choked up blood as she took what was her last dying breath. Sam dropped to his knees seeing his brother run blood slickened fingers through her hair as he continued repeated her name over and over.

By the time the ambulance arrived it was too late.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up to the despising sounds of Asia once again as Brooklyn was waking up to Metallica and reveling in Dean's scent the next room over. Dean stood in the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He felt as if he had been here before.

Stepping out he saw Brooklyn still in bed which also struck him as odd.

"Give me 10 more minutes," she grumbled. Brooklyn looked up seeing Dean looking hard at her.

"What? Is something wrong?" She sat up.

"No, it's just I think…..I had strange dream," Dean said though he was certain he didn't.

"Clowns or midgets?" Brooklyn teased.

* * *

Dean was still getting that déjà vu feeling as they stepped in the diner. The owner handing the old man his keys as the waitress told Cal to order or leave to which he ordered coffee. They slid in the same booth as before with Dean sitting uncomfortably and feeling agitated. He stared up at the menu spotting the specials and found himself saying, "Hey! Tuesday, Pig in a Poke."

Wait a minute! Tuesday!? Something wasn't right. Just then the waitress popped up and took their orders. Brooklyn and Sam ordered the same items as Dean didn't want anything.

"Dean are you alright? Normally you don't pass up greasy diner food," Sam studied his brother's face noting the unsettled expression.

"I'm not hungry," he said while looking around the diner seeing everyone seated as before. He knew he had been here before.

"Dean are you sure you're alright?" Brooklyn snapped her fingers in his face when he didn't respond.

"Hey you with us?" She waved her hand in his face this time.

"What? Yeah I was just…."

"Just what?" Sam looked over at Brooklyn then at Dean with a puzzled look.

"You don't remember any of this?"

"Any of what Dean?" Brooklyn was unsure of what her husband was ranting about.

"This, today…Like it's happened before."

"You mean like déjà vu?" Sam suggested and shrugged his shoulders.

"No forget about déjà vu! I mean it feels like we are living yesterday all over again," Dean was getting frustrated at this point.

Brooklyn and Sam exchanged worried glances with one another.

"Okay well yesterday was Monday…" Brooklyn started to say but Dean cut her off.

"Don't even go there…." Dean said irritably as the waitress appeared.

"Coffee, black…." She said. As her elbow knocked the bottle of hot sauce over Dean's hand shot out catching it before it shattered.

"Nice reflexes," Sam nodded. Dean sat there unsure of what to say.

* * *

"Dean look I'm sorry but I have no clue what the Hell you're talking about," Brooklyn said as they walked by the same dog as she barked furiously at them.

"Okay look yesterday was Tuesday right? Well today is Tuesday as well."

"Yeah, okay you're totally balanced," Sam said sarcastically.

"So neither one of you believe me?!"

The hunters stared blankly at Dean like he was crazy before Sam spoke up.

"Look, all I'm saying it's crazy, even for us crazy, Dean. Did you hit the bars or something last night after Brook went to sleep?"

"NO! This was way too real and way too vivid and besides I don't go bar hopping anymore you know that!" Dean stepped back and took a deep breath before trying to explain this to them once again.

"We were at the Mystery Spot and then…."

"And then what?" Brooklyn asked.

"And then I woke up," Dean concluded while withholding the part about her death out. He saw two men trying to push a desk through the door and then he got an idea.

"Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot! You think maybe it…" he started to say.

"Maybe what?" Brooklyn asked.

"We gotta check that place out," Dean said with certainty.

Brooklyn and Sam just stared at him.

"Look you two just go with me on this alright?" The two finally slowly nodded.

"Well why don't we head out after hours so we can get a good look around?" Sam suggested.

"Wait what!? No we go now! It's open for business and it's nice and crowded," Dean said.

"Dude you're totally freaking out," Sam was concerned with the erratic behavior of his brother.

"Hey you two let's just get going now," Brooklyn waltzed between them and started out across the street. She didn't make it past the second step when the car slammed into her. The force of the car hurled Brooklyn several feet in the air before she landed on the street. Her legs contorted and twisted beneath her as blood trickled down her face and mouth. The old man from the restaurant looked out his window seeing what he had done.

"No!" Dean cried out charging out on the street to where Brooklyn lay dying. The hunter picked her up and held her tenderly in his arms.

"Brook, please baby hold on for me….." the tears streamed down his face as Brooklyn never regained consciousness. The anguish and pain raged through his soul as she died in his arms.

* * *

**Next update soon!!! Thanks again everyone!**


	30. 100 Ways to Die

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's……though I wish I owned the guys…..

* * *

Sam was once again being tormented by "Heat of the Moment" as Dean sat down and looked at Brooklyn as she peacefully slept. He knew something was up as he remembered Brooklyn dying in his arms twice already and both times waking up beside a very much living and breathing wife.

* * *

"Okay will you both listen to me? I am freaking flipping out over here," Dean said in an irritable tone.

"Dean, we're listening to you," Sam assured his brother as the waitress came up.

"They'll have the short stack and coffee; I'll have nothing," Dean said quickly.

"I love it when you take control like that," Brooklyn teased her husband.

"Brook I'm serious," his tone signaled to the hunter he wasn't screwing around.

"Alright, sorry," Dean wrapped his arms around her as if to say apology accepted.

"Okay Dean this time we're listening. So you think we're in some sort of what?"

"Time loop," he answered with an eerie calm.

"So you mean like Bill Murray in Groundhog Day?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Dean slapped his palms on the table.

"Right," Brooklyn drawled while flashing a strange look in her eyes.

"What you don't believe me Brook?!" Dean felt hurt that she didn't.

"No it's not that…..This is just crazy even for you," Brooklyn approached gently.

The waitress arrived and on cue Dean caught the bottle before it could shatter on the floor. His eyes fixed on his brother as if he was waiting for him to say something.

"Nice reflexes," was what came next as expected.

"No, I knew that was going to happen," Dean's lips were pressed tightly together.

"Okay well there has to be an explanation…." Brooklyn started to say.

"No! You two are going to have to just bear with me on this one!"

"Dean please calm down….." Brooklyn reached out touching his hand, shocked by how badly it shook against the table.

"Brook, I can't calm down! I can't be cool and level headed because…"

"Why? Because of what?" Brooklyn squeezed his hand tighter.

"Because today you die Brook, that's why," Dean's voice dropped to a quiet whisper.

"No, I will not die! Not today I'm not!"

"Brook, I've watched you die twice already and I cannot and will not go through it a third time," Dean turned to face his wife. Brooklyn could see the pain in his eyes and she found herself nodding her head.

"Alright, then let's figure out what's going on."

* * *

"Dean are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream?" Brooklyn asked.

"Pretty sure it wasn't a dream," he sighed seeing the dog barking and men trying to fit the desk inside the building.

"So you think this has something to do with the Mystery Spot?" Sam offered.

"Well I don't know what else it could be," Dean was beginning to get irritable but Brooklyn waved it off as Sam continued.

"Okay well we can hit it after hours…." Dean's head snapped up and the panic surged in his eyes.

"No! Bad idea Sammy."

"Why Dean? Is it because something happens to me?"

Dean swallowed hard and forced his eyes up to meet her inquisitive slates ones.

"You die there Brook. You were shot and killed. The bullet ripped through your chest and you choked on your own blood," Dean held his breath hoping it would fight back the threatening tears.

Brooklyn felt her heart stop at the vivid description of her death through her husband's eyes. She forgot to breathe until her lungs ached for air causing her to inhale then exhale.

"Then we need to go," she started to cross the street but Dean's hand jerked out yanking her back as the car sped by. Brooklyn turned seeing the relief and painful recognition in his emerald pools.

"Did I…."

"Yesterday," Dean quietly responded. Brooklyn decided to let the guys take her back to the room so she could be somewhere a bit safer.

She slept until the guys returned with Chinese takeout in tow. Brooklyn sat up and smiled seeing Dean had brought her favorite dish: Sweet and sour chicken.

"Hey I'm still breathing," she grinned as he stole a quick kiss from her. Brooklyn stole the bag and popped a bright red coated piece of fried chicken and breading in her mouth. As she chewed, something tangy struck her lips.

"Does dinner taste funny to you guys?"

* * *

Dean found himself back in the bathroom again as Brooklyn was in the shower.

"What do you mean we can't get breakfast?" She hollered from the shower.

"Trust me you'll thank me when it's Wednesday," he peered inside the shower seeing her naked body.

"Whatever that means," she grumbled knowing she would have to go hungry until lunch.

As she spun around her foot slipped from beneath her. Brooklyn grasped for the bar but only caught air in her grip. Dean scrambled to catch her but his hand missed hers and could only watch as her head smacked the faucet as the rest of her body landed with a sickening thud.

* * *

Dean was once again standing at the bathroom but this time Brooklyn was out with dryer in hand. As she stuck the plug in the outlet the jolt of energy ran through her body frying her heart on the spot.

* * *

Once again Dean was standing in the bathroom as Brooklyn trotted in peeling away her clothes on the way in. As he watched her slip inside the waiting steamy shower he decided today they were going back to the Mystery Spot.

Brooklyn watched as Dean hacked away at the building's interior with the axe. Sam turned to the owner who was tied and gagged with a piece of duct tape.

"We're not going to hurt you okay?" The man merely looked with wide scared eyes. Sam looked up at his brother who continued to hack away wood and aluminum into the chunks.

"Dean maybe you should drop the axe and let the guy go, whaddya say?" Sam pleaded.

"Yeah Dean, the guy's obviously scared out of his mind and I don't think he's gonna call the cops," Brooklyn looked over at the man seeing him nodding his head fervently.

"No, something's gotta be going on here and I intend to find out what," Dean never slowed or ceased his destruction of the building.

Sam shook his head, looked over at Brooklyn then headed towards his brother.

"Alright Paul Bunyan time to give it a rest," Sam grabbed the handle with one hand halting Dean from swinging any more.

"Damn it Sam, let go," Dean jerked back as Sam jerked forward. The brothers continued arguing back and forth about the foolishness of Dean's actions.

"Dean, you need to stop," Sam growled pulling hard on the axe.

"No Sam," Dean tugged back. The handle started slipping from their hands with every hard determined pull.

Brooklyn had turned to face the man assuring him that they didn't want his money or to hurt him while Dean and Sam bickered louder and louder.

"For the last time…." The axe slipped from Dean's hands and embedded itself in Brooklyn's back. Blood splattered the man's face and front as she dropped dead on spot.

Dean raced to the fallen hunter seeing the blade buried deep within her body.

* * *

Dean entered the diner with Brooklyn and Sam in tow. On the way towards the booth he snatched the keys from Mr. Pickett and noticed the special for Tuesday was Pig in a Poke. As they slid in the booth Dean slammed the keys on the table.

"What're those?" Brooklyn stared down at the keys then at Dean.

"The old man's, trust me you don't want him behind the wheel," Dean said tensely.

The waitress appeared and Brooklyn and Sam ordered the same as Dean turned to their waitress when she asked if there was anything else.

"Hey Doris? What I'd like for you to is to log in more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot and not a William Tell."

Doris was stunned at this revelation, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Dean responded as she walked away. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother watching Dean just look back at him.

"So you think you're stuck in some kind of time loop?" He carefully asked.

"Yes, Einstein," Dean said flatly. Brooklyn was concerned about her husband's state of mind, "And it doesn't matter since I can't stop it."

"Well aren't you a bit on the dark side today," Sam with a hint of sarcasm.

"You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a damn row I have been through and it never freaking stops! So yeah, I'm a little on the dark side as you so kindly put it Sammy."

Dean looked as if he was ready to reach over and ring his brother's neck but the waitress arrived in time and he leaned back in his booth.

"Hot sauce," He simply said.

"Huh?" Brooklyn and Sam asked in unison.

On cue the bottle tumbled and Dean caught it like he had ninety nine times before.

"Nice reflexes," Sam complimented.

"No, I knew it was gonna happen just like I know everything else what is going to happen."

"Dean are you psychic now?" Brooklyn teased him but Dean wasn't amused.

"Damn it Brooklyn I'm being serious. Look," he pointed at the cashier, "Randy the cashier's been giving skimming off the top. And Judge Meyers over there wears a furry bunny outfit at night. And that guy, Cal, is gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

"Okay all lucky guesses," Brooklyn shrugged it off.

"No they're not Brook. I am telling you that I have lived through every single Tuesday possible and watched you die in every single horrid way," the pain lit his eyes as he remembered the ways she had died in his arms over and over.

"I've burned the Mystery Spot, burned it on several occasions and still I can't stop you from being killed. I think of every possible way to save you and I can't," he reached over taking her hands in his and pulling her in his arms.

"No matter what I do, you die Brook and then I wake up and it's Tuesday all over again."

Brooklyn shoved the humor and sarcasm aside and spotted the cracks that formed in the stone face he wore. The hunter knew he wasn't lying or being smart but being honest and recalling the torment of seeing her die every single day.

After a solemn and quiet meal, they were back out on the street noticing Pickett searching for his keys. Dean was internally relieved as he wouldn't be a killer today. Brooklyn was looking elsewhere and spotted a stack of papers, one of which had a familiar face on it.

"Hey guys," she picked it up and waved it in their faces.

"Look familiar?" Dean and Sam looked at the photo then spotted the young woman handing out them out.

"Dude, that's the professor's daughter," Dean and Sam hurried off leaving Brooklyn alone. She turned around seeing the same dog as before barking and carrying on.

"Glad you're tied up," she mumbled to herself. The dog continued fighting and struggling against the leash until it loosened and the dog leapt up and on the hunter. Brooklyn screamed as the dog mauled her.

* * *

Dean found himself back in the diner as Brooklyn was eating and yes still living. If had things his way she would be slurping everything through a damn straw! But Sam played the voice of reason and the younger brother won. Now he was clicking away on his laptop delving further into the background of one Professor Dexter Hasselback.

"Alright you two, according to the police report Hasselback was a professor correct?" Brooklyn nodded her head then swallowed down the last of her meal.

"He was more than that. Hasselback was a journalist and traveled to various tourist attractions dealing with UFO crash sites mystery spots and so on. He gets his jollies debunking these places and so far put four of these places out of business. Here have a look," together they looked at the site.

Dean snorted at the loud colorful header on the home page.

"Dexter Hasselback. Truth Warrior? More like a Pompous ass to me" He glanced up at Sam with one of his you've gotta be kidding me looks.

"Guy must've weighed a ton since he was so full of himself," Brooklyn rolled her eyes seeing how this bozo touted the four sites as being shams and nothing more than rip offs of tourists.

"Dude when do you find the time for all this?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Alright let's go," Dean left some money and rose but froze as he noticed something different. The man that was always seated with his back to them had strawberry syrup instead of maple.

"Dean what is it?" Brooklyn started to panic.

"For the last one hundred days the guys has strawberry syrup and now suddenly has maple."

Brooklyn exhaled and slapped her hand against her forehead realizing she had panicked over nothing.

"Dean, what's your point?" Sam asked. Dean turned to his wife and brother as if they were five year olds.

"Yeah so what if the guys changes things up? It's not like you haven't done it yourself or need I remind you?"

"No, nothing changes in this place. Ever. Except for me," Dean noticed the blank stares on their faces.

* * *

This time Dean woke up without having to see Brooklyn die.

Brooklyn scratched the back of her neck as Dean was explaining the entire time loop scenario over again.

"Just eat," he responded when she started to ask him why. The hunter watched the man in the grey suit stand and leave. Dean sprung into action and leapt to his feet determined to prove what he was now suspecting.

"Dean what's in the bag?" Sam spotted the bag slung across his chest.

Dean didn't answer and closed the gap between them as they spilled out onto the sidewalk. He waited until they were out of the public eye then slammed the man against the fence and pulled the stake out of his bag.

Brooklyn and Sam were horrified that Dean had the man pinned between his body and fence with a sharpened stake pointed in his neck.

"Dean what the Hell are you doing?!" Brooklyn pulled on his arm but Dean held his ground.

"I know who you are or rather what you are," he growled pushing the stake a little further in his throat.

* * *

**I am sorry about the late update but we were scraping popcorn finish off our ceiling and hallway ceiling and painting and cleaning up the fine layer of dust all over the house. Thank you again everyone for all of the support!**


	31. There's A Lesson To Be Learned

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….I wish I owned the guys though*sighs*

* * *

"Look mister you have me mistaken for someone else. Please let me go," the man pleaded but all attempts fell upon deaf ears.

"It took me a while to figure it out but I did. It was your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks and giving them their just desserts? Your kind just love that don't they?"

"Dean, put that damn stake down," Brooklyn barked but Dean kept his intense hard eyes on the man before him.

"No can do Brook," Dean shook his head.

"Just listen to the lady and please put that thing down," the man whimpered again.

"Damn it Dean!" Brooklyn shouted.

"Dean maybe…" Sam began to say but was immediately cut off.

"NO! Now there is only one thing that can put a person in a time loop. You have to be a god, more specifically a trickster."

"Okay buddy I think you have fantasy and reality confused here."

Dean was getting angrier by the second as the guy continued lie upon lie.

"Don't fucking lie to me! I know exactly what the Hell you are! We've killed one of your kind before!"

At that exact second the image of the man trickled away revealing the trickster beneath. Brooklyn shook her head and rubbed her eyes as Sam's face flooded with recognition. So this was the trickster that Dean and Sam had told her about. The trickster grinned widely at Dean.

"Actually Bucko, you didn't."

"Why are you doing this!?!" Dean snarled.

"You're joking right? Last time you two chuckleheads tried to kill me the last time. Why wouldn't I do this?" The grin remained plastered on his face.

"So what about Hasselback?" Sam asked.

"Dexter didn't believe in wormholes so I sent him down one. And then you three showed up and I made you the second you hit town."

Brooklyn was feeling rather pissed at this point but didn't show it as the trickster continued raving about his little game.

"So this is how you get your rocks off!?!? By killing Brooklyn over and over!?!" Dean pressed the stake just a millimeter tighter. The trickster chuckled.

"One? Yes. Two? This is so not about killing Brooklyn, Dean, because this joke's on you. Watching your beloved wife die every day? Forever?"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean was enraged over this new mind fuck by the trickster. The trickster sadly shook his head at the hunter.

"Dean Dean Dean, how long will it take you to realize it? You can't save Brooklyn no matter what you do or try," the trickster almost sounded sympathetic as he spoke.

"Oh yeah? Guess again. I kill you and this all ends now," Dean's hand tightened around the stake causing his hand to shake. His anger was now boiling beneath the surface as he prepared to pierce flesh and skin.

"Whoa, okay you can't take a joke fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow you'll all wake up and it will be Wednesday I swear."

"You're lying," Dean hissed.

"And if I am you'll know where to find me: at the diner having pancakes," the grin widened once again.

Dean stares hard at the trickster then says, "It's easier to kill you."

"Sorry kiddo can't have that," the trickster snaps his fingers.

* * *

Dean woke up not to Metallica but Huey Lewis and the News blaring over the tiny speakers. He rolls over seeing Brooklyn looking back at him with her nose crinkled in displeasure.

"Ugh, no rock on this thing," she flopped back on the pillow and stretched out. Dean noticed on the clock radio the day was not Tuesday but Wednesday.

"It's Wednesday!" He shouted out with glee.

"Yes Dean it normally follows Tuesday. Now please kill the radio," she groaned.

"No way! This is the sweetest sound to my ears!"

"Alright how many Tuesdays did you live through again?" She peered through two fingers.

"I don't know and at this point don't care! Wait what do you remember?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Well you were off the reservation and then I finally saw the trickster you spoke oh so highly of," she flashed a grin in his direction. Dean leaned over kissing her quickly then leapt out of bed.

"Get dressed and pack! We're getting the Hell out of here right now!"

"Wait what? Aren't we going to get breakfast?"

"No!" Brooklyn sighed and gathered up her stuff.

* * *

As Dean rounded up Sam, Brooklyn loaded up the trunk. She heard footsteps approach her from behind.

"Are you sure we should let that trickster go?" She spun around to find not Dean but Cal from the diner with a gun pointed straight at her. Brooklyn suppressed the fear within and felt her body tremble.

"Gimme your rings and watch. Now!"

"Easy there okay? Just take a deep breath and relax alright?"

"I am calm!" he replied angrily waving the gun around.

"Please just listen to me. We both don't want this to end the wrong way okay?" She said softly.

"You have three seconds to start peeling away the jewelry or else," his tone turned darker and dangerous.

"Please, Cal, let me help you. You don't have to do this. I have a husband, a family…."

Dean was finishing up when two gunshots rang out. He dropped the jeans in his hands and raced out the door and sprinted down the stairs. His heart pounding as he jumped off the last few steps. He rounded the Impala and dropped to the ground. Lying in a growing pool of blood was Brooklyn. Her eyes staring up towards the heavens as Dean felt his heart being shredded and ripped apart within his chest.

"No, god no," he picked up Brooklyn's limp body feeling no life within her veins. Dean closes his eyes and waits for the day to start over again. But he still remains there holding Brooklyn's body feeling the cooling blood covering his hands and clothing.

"This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to wake up," he whispered. Sam thundered down the stairs and arrived to see Dean running blood slick fingers through Brooklyn's hair and across her face leaving crimson streaks to mix with copper and skin.

"Why didn't I wake up Sammy? Why?" He sobbed into her body refusing to let anyone touch or move her.

"Brook come on baby, please wake up. You're supposed to wake up. Brook…."

In the distance the sound of sirens wailed louder and louder as the rain started to fall.

* * *

_6 months later….._

Dean raced along the back roads alone as he had for the last six months. The wedding band still on his left hand and the pouch holding a single lock of copper tresses hanging from his rearview mirror. After Brooklyn's death Dean couldn't bear to lose anyone else he loved and left Sam with Bobby and moved on to hunt the trickster down. Along the way he took out every demon, ghost, ghoul and other creature that crossed paths with him.

His cell phone would ring non-stop as his voicemail would fill and unable to take any more messages. He knew they were from Sam and Bobby but he didn't care anymore. The one bright spot in his life was now snubbed out leaving a hole in his soul that continued to grow and eat away at him every single day.

He pulled bullets out of his arms and ate alone in greasy spoons and dives. At night he relived the same horrid images of Brooklyn dying in his arms with two bullet holes in her chest then wake up screaming her name and coated in sweat. Dean kept the photo of Brooklyn in between the steering wheel and gages so he could see her beautiful face everywhere he went. There were times he would pull over just to break down and cry expecting her arms to come together in a loving circle around his body. But the reality would slap him hard across the face as no one would come to his side.

* * *

Then one morning as he was getting ready, Bobby called to say the trickster had been found.

Bobby was seated in a circle of candles when Dean entered the room. He looked around noticing Sam was missing.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's on his way. It's good to see you boy," Bobby wrapped his arms around the hunter. Dean doesn't hug back.

"So you gonna give me the 4-1-1 or what?"

"This was the last place that the trickster worked his magic and I located a summoning ritual to conjure up the son of a bitch."

Dean nodded. "So what do we need?"

"Blood."

"Alright so just how much are we talking about here?"

"A gallon and it has to be fresh for the ritual to work. And it has to be tonight or not for another fifty years."

"So we have to bleed some poor bastard dry?" Dean realized what would need to be done.

"Then let's go round some up," Dean started to turn and leave but Bobby spoke out in a gruff tone.

"You're breaking my heart kid. I will not let you murder an innocent human being."

Dean's hands balled into two tight fists as he turned to face the older hunter.

"Then why the Hell did you bring me here!?"

"It was the only way you'd see me for one thing. Two, I wanted to knock some common sense into that thick head of yours. And three, I thought you'd back down from killing an innocent!"

"Well, you thought wrong," Dean said with a dangerous tone in his voice with an ever darker hint in his eyes. "Just leave the stuff and I'll do it myself."

Bobby got in Dean's face coming within millimeters of his nose.

"I told you I'm not gonna let you kill an innocent…"

"It's none of your fucking business what I do!" Dean fired back.

"Well fine since you want her back so damn bad," Bobby picked up the knife, "Better it be me than a civilian! I'm a tired old man and you, you still have a long road ahead of you. Dean, you can keep going on and saving lives. I can give you Brooklyn back."

Dean took a deep breath and took the knife. Bobby turned around with his back facing the hunter.

"Just make it quick," he growled.

"Yeah sure Bobby," Dean breathed as he pulled the stake out and positioned it at the older man.

"But you know something? I'm doing this because you're not Bobby," Dean lunged forward stabbing Bobby in the back. He watched as the hunter collapsed to the floor.

"Bobby?" Dean felt the dread and horror rising within him. Seconds later the body vanished and trickster materialized.

He looked over at Dean with his head tilted casually to the side as he studied the hunter's confused look.

"You're right, I was screwing with ya. Pretty good though Dean. Smart! You definitely are the dysfunctional one in the family. I mean you were total Full Metal Jacket just now."

"Bring her back now," Dean tensed up.

"Sorry no can do. Brooklyn's dead and as we speak her soul is downstairs."

"Then take me back to the Wednesday where it all started, please," Dean felt the anger begin to erode away.

"I'm not so sure I should as there's a lesson to be learned here. This obsession you have with saving Brooklyn? The unnatural way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for one another? Nothing good ever comes out of it. Just blood and pain, Dean. Brooklyn's your weakness, your Achilles' heel. The bad guys know it too and someday it's gonna be the death of you, Dean. Sometimes you just need to let people go," he looked at the hunter seeing the fire dim into dull lifeless emerald embers. The trickster could see how much pain Dean was going through. It was sickening to see the hunter turn into Jell-o.

The tears welled up in his eyes as he pleaded with the trickster.

"Please….She's my wife and the other half of my soul…."

"Yes I realize that but this is life now, without Brooklyn Winchester by your side."

"Please….Just please…." Dean began to break down not caring anymore.

The trickster exhaled loudly and in frustration. "I swear it's like talking a brick wall. Okay, look this stopped being fun months ago. I'm over it."

"Meaning what?" Dean demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," the trickster grinned his Cheshire cat smile and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Dean was jolted awake to Huey Lewis and The News and saw Brooklyn alive, breathing and slowly waking up.

He rolled over seeing Brooklyn looking back at him with her nose crinkled in displeasure.

"Ugh, no rock on this thing," she flopped back on the pillow and stretched out. Dean noticed on the clock radio the day was not Tuesday but Wednesday.

"It's Wednesday!" He shouted out with glee.

"Yes Dean it normally follows Tuesday. Now please kill the radio," she groaned.

Dean instead wrapped his arms around her body and showered her face and neck with sweet soft kisses.

"Alright how many Tuesdays did you live through again?"

"I don't know and at this point don't care! Wait what do you remember?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Well you were off the reservation and then I finally saw the trickster you spoke oh so highly of," she flashed a grin in his direction. Dean leaned over kissing her quickly then leapt out of bed.

"Get dressed and pack! We're getting the Hell out of here right now!"

"Wait what? Aren't we going to get breakfast?"

"No!" Brooklyn sighed and gathered up her stuff.

"Fine I'll pack the car," she flung the blankets back.

"No, you're not going anywhere without me," Dean blocked her way.

"Dean, it's just the parking lot," she assured him.

"Please, just trust me," he slid his hands along the sides of her face drawing her in for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

A few hours later the hunters were finishing up packing. Brooklyn noticed the strange look that washed over Dean's face making her think something else was going on.

"Dean are you alright?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, I just had a really strange dream."

"Clowns or midgets?" She teased as Dean opened the door. His smile was weak as they exited the room together.

* * *

**Well next update soon!!! Thank you again everyone!!!! Melodic Misery- You are the best!**


	32. Hell House

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..Though I wished I owned the guys….

* * *

_I have one month…._Brooklyn sadly told herself as they headed towards the Morton House. It was February 29th and the house turned into the most haunted place in the country but was also the scene of many foolish thrill seekers' deaths.

Dean looked across the bench noticing the blank stare on her face. The last month of her deal was here and Dean had been in denial refusing to acknowledge his wife was down to her last 30 days. But then the screams of reality filled his mind coldly reminding him that soon he would be alone.

Sam knew as well that they had 30 days left. After the run in with the trickster Dean was downtrodden and withdrawn from his brother. Sam had given his brother space and time with Brooklyn as he expected Dean to spend what moments he could in her arms. He had learned to ignore any moans and cries that would filter through the paper thin walls of the hotels they stopped in and instead felt his own sorrow reaching deep down within his soul. He loved Brooklyn as his sister and knew Dean would need him when the inevitable happened.

* * *

The Impala slowed as it turned on the neglected dirt road and Sam leaned out shining the floodlight at the property. The sounds of Credence blared through the speakers as the light washed over overgrowth and shrubs.

"See anything?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Nope," Sam retreated back inside the car and clicked off the light.

Brooklyn scanned the moonlight surroundings spotting something off in the distance.

"Hey Dean stop, I don't think we're alone out here."

* * *

The Impala's engine went silent as the hunters went over the game plan. Dean and Sam sifted through the false id badges and grabbed the police ones.

"So what's the story?" Brooklyn examined the shiny badge letting it's cool heavy weight settle in her hands.

"We're police officers patrolling the area of thrill seekers and trespassers," Dean simply said.

Brooklyn and Sam nodded as they slid out of the car. Dean reached out and caught her hand pulling Brooklyn back inside. The pale silver light of the moon betrayed his eyes revealing the feelings he was trying to hide from her.

"Brook….." he started to say then stopped.

"I know Dean…." She responded in a heavy voice. He leaned over capturing her mouth firmly within his. Dean couldn't convey what he was saying with words but knew he could with action. The hunters felt their need begin to rise as Dean carded his fingers through her hair. But Dean regretfully broke the contact between them. The heat between them died which resonated through Dean's being as he slid his hands on the sides of her face.

"When we get done with this job, we're gonna finish what we started in here," he whispered.

"I'm keeping you to it," she teased.

"Good," Dean smiled before stealing one more kiss.

Brooklyn checked her gun as Sam and Dean finished checking their own. Inside the Morton House voices and movement could be heard along with a few curses and shouts.

"Ready?" Dean looked at his brother and wife.

"Let's lock and load," she plastered a wide grin on her face.

"That's my girl," Dean winked at her before putting on his game face. The hunters waited until Dean gave the signal and kicked the rotted door open.

The Ghostfacers shouted out as the bright beam was shined in their faces and a booming gruff voice broke out.

"Freeze! Police officers!" Dean used his hardest edgiest voice. Brooklyn noticed the trespassers were just kids. Why wasn't she surprised?

Dean and Sam however had a much different reaction. As the light washed over the faces of the thrill seekers, they immediately saw just who it was. Ed and Corbett screamed and panicked at the sight of three cops with loaded weapons pointed at them.

"What you doing here?!" Dean barked at the Ghostfacers.

Ed got a better look at the so called cop and knew it was the Winchesters. But the red head he had never seen before and damn was she smoking hot.

"We know you guys! You're those two guys from west Texas…Uh Dean and uh Sam. Yeah that's it, you're the Winchesters," Ed turned to Brooklyn and smiled over at her.

"But you we've never seen before. I'm Ed Zeddmore and you are…."

"Not impressed," Brooklyn replied dryly.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted and put the gun in his waistband. "Of all the god damn yahoos we could've encountered tonight, it had to be you. Lovely, just fucking lovely!"

"We don't know what you're doing here but this is our case!" Ed said firmly.

"Your case? Buddy you and your friends need to gather your toys and get the Hell out of Dodge now," Brooklyn started grabbing their stuff only to have Corbett snatch it from her hands.

"No way, we got here first," Dean growled in frustration as Brooklyn pinned Ed against the wall and wrapped her hands tightly around his throat.

"Work out much?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the foolish boy. Ed's smirk quickly turned to a look of shock and horror as Brooklyn's eyes flooded with an evil glare then spilled over with the empty darkness.

Dean saw the change in her eyes and raced over before she could rip his head off.

"Oh my god!!! What the Hell is wrong with this chick?!" Corbett nearly pissed his pants at the sight of his "mentor" and the red haired hunter ready to rip him apart.

"She's not feeling well," Dean growled in response as he pried her hands off his throat leaving two definitive red hand prints on his skin. Ed breathed in and rubbed the raw area.

"Right, she's not feeling well," he spat back.

Sam looked around realizing someone was missing.

"Where's your partner?"

"He Spruce and Maggie headed upstairs," Ed continue rubbing his neck while eyeing Brooklyn wearily. He still thought she was hot despite the weird spell earlier.

"So you're the morons that ran the god awful site hellhounds lair dot com? Man you two caused a whole lot of grief. Brady and I wondered who would be idiotic enough to unleash a Tulpa. Now I see you two fit the bill," Brooklyn had crossed her arms over her chest and was leaning across the wall.

Dean placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He knew anything could trigger another damn migraine and being here wasn't helping them. He turned to Corbett and Ed seeing the pair staring back at them.

"Do you idiots have any idea about how dangerous this place is?" Sam's jaw clenched as he waited for an explanation.

"Every 29th of February this place becomes a hot bed of paranormal activity and we are gonna be the first to capture it all," Ed grinned with pride as Corbett looked awestruck at the boy.

"Okay well you missed the part where anyone who spent the night here never made it out alive."

"Right. You're just saying that to scare us off," Ed responded with a snarky tone.

"Then care to explain these?" Sam yanked the missing person fliers from his bag and shoved them in Ed's hand.

Ed and Corbett studied the fliers that spanned over 20 years as screaming and loud footsteps thundered towards the small group. Harry was panting hard and fast as Maggie and Spruce were right on his heels.

"Well I say we found the rest of F Troop," Brooklyn looked over at the scared trio. Harry looked over at her then spotted Sam and Dean nearby.

"What the hell?? These two again? And who's that?" He pointed at Brooklyn.

"Alright enough of the interrogations, we need to leave now," Dean tossed the bags at the rag tag group and started ushering them towards the door. Ed and Harry broke free from Dean's grip and hurried back to their set up.

"Here this is what we found upstairs," Spruce popped in the footage showing the specter of a man mumbling then get shot and vanish.

Dean Sam and Brooklyn slipped off to the side realizing what the amateurs had witnessed.

"That wasn't a ghost," Sam pointed out.

"Nope, that was a death echo," Dean scrubbed his hand over his face.

Brooklyn began to sense something else was there with them and felt the invisible needles stabbing at the back of her eyes. Without alerting Dean she slipped the bottle of Tylenol-3 from her pocket and popped a tab in her mouth.

"But don't death echoes usually pop up where a person lived or died?" she asked quietly.

"Uh excuse me but what's a death echo?" All three turned to see the camera glaring right at them with Harry playing cameraman.

"It's when a spirit is caught in a continuous loop, playing out how they died. Those spirits are harmless but others aren't so Casper oriented," Dean flashed a quick sarcastic smile then turned towards the rest of the group once again pushing them to leave.

"Unless you want to meet you deaths here, you need to leave now."

"Hey guys where's Corbett?" Spruce looked around noticing the intern was missing.

"Great," Dean growled as Brooklyn and Sam looked around the downstairs for the boy. Brooklyn could feel the stinging sharp pins of pain in the back of her head as she hoped the Tylenol-3 would kick in soon. Sam could tell something was off and she was trying to mask it.

"Brook, I know you're in pain," Brooklyn spun around and regretted doing so.

"You and your damn second sight," she mumbled, "Please don't tell Dean. He's already pissed enough as it is."

Sam gripped her shoulders seeing the dullness in her eyes. He didn't need a doctor to tell him what he already knew: It was another migraine.

"Brook, I won't tell him but you aren't looking so great either. Sooner or later he's gonna figure out what's going on."

Brooklyn waved him off and continued looking for Corbett. She could hear the echoes of the black eyed demon taunting her.

_Tick tock tick tock…..30 days left then you're ours…._

"Shut up," she rumbled to the voice hearing it continue its ruthless taunts

_Soon you precious Dean will be all alone in the world….._

"I said shut up!"

"Brook," Sam was steadying her as she leaned heavily against the wall.

"It's happening isn't it?" He asked with sadness.

"Yeah, it's taunting me again; telling me I have 30 days left and Dean will be left alone to suffer."

"Damn" Sam muttered.

The scream pierced through the air like a knife followed by the panicked screams of the ghost hunters.

* * *

Dean was hollering to calm down but the younger group scurried around like chickens with their heads cut off as they frantically searched for their missing friend. Brooklyn and Sam rushed in just in time to see the doors slam shut on their own locking all inside. She rushed over and pulled and cursed and jerked on the door but realized they were trapped.

The Ghost facers were oblivious to the argument heating up between the hunters as they raced around looking for Corbett.

"Coming here was a bad idea," Sam pointed heatedly at Dean. "Brook doesn't have much time left and yet here we are."

"Don't you think I realize that Sam? I wasn't expecting to find the Scooby Gang here either."

Brooklyn rubbed her temples as the guys continued to bicker. She was growing tired of their nit picking and arguing and had had enough.

"Hey!" The brothers stopped and looked over at an angry Brooklyn.

"It doesn't matter what we do, we're stuck here! So we need to track down whatever's here and ship its ass packing."

"Uh hello? What do you mean we're stuck here?"

Harry was standing with the camera in their faces one again.

"Get that damn thing out of our faces!" Brooklyn shoved the camera away.

"Whoa easy there Xena!"

"It's because of your stupidity and serious lack of common sense we're in this mess in the first place! God how could you be so idiotic!? You're putting your lives in danger for what? Some remote shot at 15 minutes of fame?"

Dean and Sam were floored by her outburst but Brooklyn continued on.

"Whatever's here wants us all dead. We are stuck in a supernatural lockdown…." Brooklyn collapsed to her knees as Sam sensed the coming presences as well. Dean held her against him as she fought off the pain again.

"Guys, my camera's freaking out again. Something's coming…." The flash appeared and a man was standing in the center of the room. He was different from the first echo. Dean shouted and tried to shock the echo out of the loop but to no avail.

"Hey!" He clapped his hands and shouted over and over but the man held his arm over his eyes as what appeared to be a train slammed against his body. The vision vanished leaving all in the dark once again.

Brooklyn and Sam looked around feeling the dark presence looming and watching them as the group moved to the den area.

* * *

**Next update soon!!!!! Thank you everyone!!!!**


	33. The Dawn Chases the Night

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

"What the Hell is going on in here!?" Harry was jogging alongside Dean as Sam and Brooklyn held back. They knew whatever was in the house wasn't done yet and probably just getting started with them, beginning with Corbett.

"I don't know," Dean answered in a huff as they looked around the dusty den. Boxes and sparse furnishings lined the room except for a table pushed up against the wall. Several tins and books sat scattered on the rotting wood catching Dean's attention.

"Usually death echoes haunt where they lived or died but both appeared to have neither happen at this house," Dean flipped open the rusted lid seeing several documents inside.

"Dean what is it?" Brooklyn asked keeping the shot gun trained on the main walkway.

Dean flipped through the contents then paused at an id tag from a now closed hospital.

"Well, I think we know who lived here. His name was Freeman Dagget and he was a janitor in 1964 and had a passion for taxidermy. But according to the obit he died in '64 of a heart attack," he turned and waved the peeling card at his brother and wife.

"You think Dagget is still here?" Sam asked.

"I would bet the farm," Brooklyn said uneasily as the Tylenol-3 continued working its way through her body. Her legs started shaking and she found herself leaning harder against Sam's taller stronger frame. Sam remained silent but felt her dependence on him grow more and more.

Harry and Ed looked over several of the old books as Dean spotted some toe tags buried at the bottom of the tin.

"Well it seems Dagget had a thing for corpses. A little necrophilia anyone?"

The 'Facers were horrified as Brooklyn was purely disgusted at the thought. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's smart ass grin.

"Now we know why those poor bastards are trapped here. Dagget brought their bodies here from the morgue…."

"And now they can't rest," Sam finished his brother's words.

Brooklyn tensed up as Sam felt the energy gathering from the heart of the house. Something was coming.

"Uh guys, something's coming…" Ed and Harry hollered in unison as a blinding flash filled the room. The hunters and 'facers cover their eyes unaware that one of their group was now missing.

As the room faded back to darkness Dean looked around seeing Sam was missing.

"Sam!" Brooklyn realized the heat and stability she was heavily dependent on was missing. The medication was gradually taking a hold over her as she felt her knees buckle before collapsing to the ground.

"Brook!" Dean caught her but Brooklyn slipped through his arms and to the floor.

"Dean find Sam," she told him, "I'll be fine up here."

"No I'm not leaving you."

She shot her head up showing the demonic glare firmly in place. Her lips curled back into a deadly snarl.

"GO NOW!" Her voice was dark and hollow as it filled the room.

Dean looked up and over at the Ghostfacers barking orders like a drill sergeant, "In my duffle bag there is a container of salt. Make a circle and get in."

"In your bag?" Ed asked.

"No asshat the circle of salt! Damn are you that dense!"

Dean hastily pulled a canister from Sam's bag and drew a salt circle around Brooklyn who was now unconscious on the floor. He didn't want to leave her but Sam was in danger and this would keep her safe.

"Watch her and make sure she doesn't leave that circle," he pointed at Ed then at Brooklyn.

Ed could only gulp and nod as Dean raced towards the stairs leading to the basement. Spruce jumped out and rushed behind him with camera in tow. The pair made it down the first few stairs before Dean realized he was being followed.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" He was feeling his anger ready to be unleashed at any second now thank to these chuckleheads.

Just then the door slammed shut trapping them in. Dean jerked and rattled on the door then slammed his fist on the solid wood door.

"Stay behind me and don't wander off."

Spruce nodded and stayed literally on his heels.

"Why are we headed down here?"

"Dagget was probably a Cold War nut and built a bomb shelter of some kind."

Dean and Spruce reached the bottom and heard the faint sounds of music coming from behind one of the walls. They followed the music until they came to a large curio cabinet placed along a wall. Dean ran his hand along edge feeling a draft brush across his fingers.

"Help me here," Spruce gripped one side as Dean started pushing the other side until the outlining of a shelter door was exposed.

Dean searched around seeing an old crowbar. With every ounce of strength he had the hunter started smashing the door away hearing Sam's cries for help growing louder with each strike. The lock and bolts proved to be no match against time and the strength of Dean Winchester as it snapped in two and door became ajar.

The hunter rushed in just as Dagget prepared to kill Sam. Taking aim, Dean fired off a round of rock salt chasing Dagget away for now. Spruce saw the body of the intern and cried out in horror and shock at the loss of their comrade.

"Sam you alright?" Dean cut away the ropes.

"Yeah, Dagget didn't die from a heart attack. He committed suicide by taking horse tranquilizers. He was so lonely that he couldn't stand it any longer."

* * *

Upstairs Brooklyn was slowly coming around. Her mind was lost in a thick haze and her body was heavy but she dragged her upper body and torso upright and brushed back her hair. She saw the white outline of the protective circle and glanced over to see the 'Facers in a circle of their own.

Corbett's echo had appeared and the guys were trying to shock it into listening.

"You need to shock him a little harder than that boys," Brooklyn slurred.

Ed and Harry flashed the light in her face seeing grey and white instead of black.

"What the Hell's wrong with you? Why do your eyes go all black?"

"Trust me when I say you don't wanna know. Now shock him."

Harry realized Ed would have to go "gay" for the poor dead intern.

"Dude you gotta go gay!"

Brooklyn slapped her hand against her face feeling the numbness against her hand. Dean was going to be pissed but the migraines were getting harder to ignore. She had blacked out after Sam vanished and now was coming to. But the hunter knew what had caused it, it was curse within her and it was growing stronger.

She couldn't hear the words exchanged between Ed and Corbett as she slipped in and out again. It was like she was in a tunnel and everything and everyone around her was far off at the other end and all the sounds echoed. The last thing she heard was Dean's voice calling out for her before the darkness surrounded her again.

* * *

Dawn arrived and Corbett had sacrificed his spirit so his friends could live. Dean carried Brooklyn out and lowered her across the Impala's back seat. Sam noticed the camera was fixed on the pair and he immediately covered it with his hand.

"Dude, show some respect and decency will ya?"

Harry pulled the camera away and clicked it off.

Sam and Dean sat and watched the end of the episode as the dedication to Corbett wrapped it up. Brooklyn was sleeping back at the hotel room as she had not moved since the Morton House.

Dean had made Sam fess up and tell him that she had suffered another migraine and taken a Tylenol-3. The hunter promptly found the bottle and stashed them somewhere safe.

"Damn it Brook," he had muttered before stepping out to view the footage the 'Facers had shot.

* * *

"How is she?" Ed asked slowly.

"Sleeping now. She had a rough night," Dean simply replied as he slid something in his bag and placed it under the table.

"So what do you think?" Ed had hope in his eyes.

"Honestly, most people would write this off as pure bullshit," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we had a producer call us about a movie idea regarding our show," Harry beamed.

"Well in that case good luck to you."

Dean and Sam got up and left the garage leaving the 'Facers alone.

"Man what a bunch of dicks," Harry snickered.

"Well except for Brooklyn…." Ed smiled a little.

"Dude you so have the hots for her," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, they left something," Ed pulled the bag open and pulled out the strange object to examine it. The screens started going fuzzy then Technicolor effectively wiping out all evidence of the Morton House.

Dean and Sam raced to the Impala and hopped in as they heard the anguished screams of the Ghostfacers. Sam started laughing for some unknown reason.

"What's so funny Sammy?"

"I was the one who called them about the movie idea. I wanted to screw with their minds a little."

"Well I left a little surprise of my own. An electro magnet that erased everything on those tapes."

"The world just wasn't ready," Sam sighed.

"Too bad, I kind of liked the show."

"Nah it had its moments," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Dean raced away back to the motel leaving a group of frustrated and pissed off amateur ghost chasers in a garage.

Dean and Sam returned to see Brooklyn still sleeping soundly on the bed. It appeared she had not moved an inch. Dean sat down beside her feeling her breath brush upon his fingers with each deep inhale.

"Brook, when you wake up we need to talk," he kissed her lightly on the lips before stripping down and joining her for a much needed rest.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!! Thank you again everyone!!!**


	34. A Heart To Heart

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wish I owned the guys though *sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up the next night feeling heavy and numb all over. Slowly she sat up as the room around her started to spin as the pounding returned with a vengeance. The Tylenol-3 had worked for a brief time as now the powerful drug was beginning to wear off. She couldn't remember much of the previous night as it was nothing more than a hazy parade of images that cut in and out of her mind.

She looked over to see Dean sound asleep beside her. The hunter had not even stirred when he slipped in beside her. Brooklyn sat up and watched as Dean's chest rose then lowered beneath the comforter. His handsome features relaxed as the lines that creased at the sides and beneath his eyes seemed to have vanished for the night. Brooklyn couldn't and wouldn't move from her place on the bed instead opting to watch the love of her life sleep in peace. It would be a sight she soon would never see again and realized all of the times she had taken advantage of such a simple sight.

The tears started ringing along her eyes as her chest and throat started to tighten up the longer she stayed. Flinging the blankets off, Brooklyn padded across the room towards the bathroom and silently closed the door.

Dean inhaled and opened his eyes feeling the cold void where Brooklyn had been. He looked around and spotted the thin steak of light coming from beneath the bathroom door. Concerned, Dean crossed to the door and pressed his ear against the hollow wood and strained to listen. The muffled sounds coming from the other side were difficult to comprehend which only fueled his concern even more.

His hand reached around the door knob turned then pushed the door open.

"Brook…." He rushed in and collapsed beside her. Brooklyn sat with her back pressed against the wall. Her knees hugged tightly against her body as her arms kept them firmly in place. Dean reached out breaking her arms apart and replacing them with his own.

"Dean....I can't control them anymore."

The strain of her voice was like a thousand knives stabbing Dean in the chest at once.

"Another migraine?" He didn't need to ask as he knew what the answer would be.

"I tried to stop it at the Morton House but…."

"Was that what happened?"

"Mmm hmmm," she sobbed.

"Why Brook? Why?" He closed his eyes and buried his face in the silken copper strands.

"I didn't want you to be worried and get mad," he felt her body begin to tremble.

"Brook, please don't suffer through this alone."

"Don't want you to remember the last weeks of my life with me like this…."

Her words twisted his heart even more until Dean swore it couldn't be damaged any more. She was his life, the thing that kept him going and looking forward to the next day. And now Brooklyn was hiding out in a tiny dingy motel room afraid and in pain. Fighting his own tears and sobs, Dean reached for the tourniquet syringe and bottle from the bag. God he didn't want to go through this again but Brooklyn couldn't suffer.

Dean stretched out her arm and wrapped the rubber around her arm and spotted the thick throbbing blue line protruding from beneath her skin. Quickly he drew up the morphine and tapped out the air then took a deep breath and directed the hollow needle into the waiting vein. It tore a hole in her flesh and skin as it pierced the vein. Dean watched as it embedded within her arm then pulled away the tourniquet. With a slow steady push, the plunger forced the pain killing fluid into her waiting body. The hunter withdrew the needle and applied pressure to the site while tilting her head up towards him.

"Brook, can you hear me?"

Brooklyn slowly nodded through the pain. Her eyes were narrow slits as the light was only enhancing her pain even further. Dean rose and clicked off the light easing the discomfort she was experiencing. Brooklyn opened her eyes a little wider in time to see her hunter swoop down and collect her off the floor. She leaned into him and closed her eyes feeling his body move across the room. The sounds of chair legs scraping across cheap linoleum echoed off the yellowing walls as Dean eased her in the rickety seat. He turned and spotted the coffee pot and busied himself in brewing a pot.

Brooklyn massaged her temples in a slow circular motion while the scents of cheap hotel coffee wafted across her nose. She felt her body and soul begin to split as the darkness rumbled inside. Dean turned seeing her eyes closed and fingers rubbing her head.

"Here," he settled the cup in front of her. Brooklyn looked up seeing Dean sitting close beside her.

Brooklyn tipped the rim to her lips and gingerly took a few hot sips. The morphine was chasing away the pain allowing her face to relax and lighten up. Dean smiled and reached out for her face. She covered her hand with his then kissed the warm palm before replacing it against her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly.

"Brook, when we were at the Morton House, your eyes went black and your voice….It was so dark and cold."

"I don't remember it," she had tried desperately to recall the events of the previous night only to come up empty handed and frustrated.

"It's the curse," he finally said it.

"Oh my god," she let her hand slide up to her forehead where it remained firmly in place.

"Brook," Dean pulled away her hand, "You can't control when it appears and vanishes and I'm not blaming you for any of what happened. But you can't go sneaking drugs like that. You scared me back there. Seeing you passed out and unresponsive…..I thought you were…."

His eyes rimmed with the shine of tears. Brooklyn felt horrid and guilty over her actions as it had only caused more grief for Dean.

"Dean….I'm sorry for scaring you….I promise I won't do it again. I just didn't want you getting upset and now I see I did anyways. Damn it…."

She stood to leave but Dean darted up in front of her gently gripping her shoulders. His hands were shaking uncontrollably which made her feel that much more shameful for what she did. Why was it no matter what she did it somehow wound up hurting the one she loved the most? The gentle pressure of his fingers against her chin brought her head up until the somber shades of grey became level with two poignant emerald ones.

"I'm not mad or upset with you. Next time you get sick like that and we're on a hunt, you need to bow out. Tell me, shout it whatever it takes."

"No, I can't leave you guys alone."

"Brook, damn it, you don't have a choice. This thing inside you, this darkness, it pops up whenever it wants, wherever it wants."

Brooklyn shook her head. "No Dean I'm not going to bow out as you put it when my head begins to hurt or I feel ill. The demons, they'll use that against you and Sam and I….Will….Not….Abandon….You."

Dean breathed in a frustrated huff and realized he would have to take more drastic actions.

"Brook….." He pleaded with her.

"Dean, I'm not going to hide and piss away my last weeks. I am going to take down as many sons of bitches as I can."

The hunters stood off each refusing to back down and admit defeat. Dean knew his wife could be stubborn and dig her heels in the ground when she wanted and this was one of those times. Brooklyn kept her eyes locked with Dean's as she saw the ferocity and determination ring his eyes.

"We just can't seem to agree here can we?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope, sure can't can we?"

Brooklyn shook her head in kind and grasped his face tightly in her hands.

"Why must we do this to one another?" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"We don't have to," he murmured. Dean rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"Then let's stop, right here, right now."

Dean pulled back and nodded through the drops cascading down his cheeks and neck.

"You're right. You and I we have to fight this together. I….I can't….."

"Don't say another word," she pulled him down capturing his lips within her own. The soft warmth against his mouth sent a pulsing warmth through his entire soul. Brooklyn kept the contact between them but for a few moments more then broke the contact causing the comforting sensations to die instantly. He wanted more.

Before she could take a step back, Dean drew her in his arms and hungrily claimed her mouth as his. Any resistance was quickly silenced as Brooklyn felt his hot hands run up her shirt ripping it away from her body. She watched with hunger in her eyes as he peeled away the black shirt then returned to her half naked form. His hands shot out and ripped away the boy shorts leaving her naked body for him and him alone. Dean licked his lips then leaned in roughly smashing his mouth against hers while guiding her back towards the bed. He shimmied out of his boxers and half carried her and half dragged her to the center of the mattress.

He tenderly parted her legs then slowly eased inside. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his waist wanting to feel him fuck her deeper and longer. Dean went slow not wishing to end this so soon, he wanted to drink in her scent touch heat and hear her cry his name in sexual ecstasy.

Brooklyn slammed her hips hard to his feeling her orgasm pooling in her lower body and coil tighter and tighter until she heard her voice scream out Dean's name in release and love.

Dean held her tighter within his arms reveling in her body pulsing against his cock and slicken it with her own release. God how he loved feeling her claim him as her own as it was so damn hot for the hunter. He felt his body pounding harder and faster against hers and panted hard until his body exploded thrusting his release deep within her. Brooklyn felt the thick sticky heat spill between her legs causing her to whimper his name as another orgasm ripped though her body.

She felt the hot breath of her lover brush against her ear and down her neck before the gentle pressure of his lips left a trail down her neck and along her collarbone.

Dean pulled up and looked straight into her eyes noticing the sadness replaced with love and warmth. The sight touched his heart deeply moving him to place his hand against her heart.

"Always," she whispered.

"Always," he sighed softly while running his fingers through her hair. Dean snuggled in alongside her sweat coated body resting his head on the pillow and her shoulder.

_I love you……_Dean silently told her. She was his life and he realized she was his soulmate. If the hellhounds claimed her soul Hell wouldn't have it long as he would storm the Pit and pull her back himself.

* * *

**I would say they did hash some things out....Next update this weekend as I will be back on the road tomorrow back to Kansas!**


	35. Organ Harvesting and Demons Oh My!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I own the guys *sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned as the frightening scene played out in her mind as she slept.

_The man was leaving what appeared to be a gym and parted ways with his companion telling him he would see him in the morning. That would be the last time he saw his friend as he was ambushed when putting his bag in the car. The unseen attacker shoved him in his trunk and the car roared to life and sped away. _

_The man looked around seeing he was naked and strapped to a table of some kind. Off to his left movement and shuffling of feet grew closer to him until a shadow was cast over his torso from the dirty lighting of the room. The figure hovered over the man then grasped the scalpel in his hand admiring the sharp deadly blade as it fit comfortably in his hand. _

_The man stared up seeing the wrinkled leather textured of his captor's face. Where eyes were supposed to sit, cloudy emotionless orbs were planted firmly in place. Stitches crisscrossed his face and hands. The frightened man couldn't scream as no sound would come from his lips. The hand holding the scalpel lowered to his perfect skin and made the first cut. _

_Blood spilled everywhere seeping into the rotted wood and leather straps. The life-force of the victim slowly ebbed way as two hands ripped out the precious item…._

Brooklyn's eyes shot wide open as she looked around the dark room. A few streaks of light from the parking lot filtered through the thin cheap curtains casting a strange glow upon her surroundings. The hunter looked around noticing she was alone.

"Dean?" She called out and pushed away the blankets. Brooklyn ran her hand along the side of the bed she shared with Dean noticing it was cold.

"Dean where did you go?" She sighed out loud and fell back against the bed. Brooklyn tilted her head noticing it was one in the morning.

* * *

The demon was tied down to the chair beneath the Devil's trap.

"Where's Lilith?!" Dean shouted at the vile being before splashing more holy water on its face.

"Lilith? Hmmm, sorry but the name doesn't sound familiar."

Dean felt his anger rising rapidly as he dumped the rest of the holy water on the demon and stepped back to watch it writhe and scream in agony. The demon's skin sizzled and burned as where the water touched it red swollen splotches started to rapidly form.

The shrieks and screams were music to the hunter's ears as he prepared another round.

"Now, you bottom dwelling scum, where is Lilith hiding?"

The demon started laughing and looked straight at the hunter with black eyes. Dean felt the hatred and evil oozing from the demon's cold hollow stare.

"I'm not telling you shit, hunter. Your wife is ours, but then again you already knew that with the visions, pain and little "black outs"."

Dean stepped over the Devil's trap with arm pulled back then letting it go with a powerful force. The cracking of jaw against bare knuckle bounced off the walls in the small room. The demon spat out the blood that had accumulated in between his lips and teeth.

"Ouch," the demon said sarcastically. The black had retreated exposing the detestable expression beneath. Dean had just about enough and turned to Sam giving him the signal. Sam stepped forward gripping the rosary in one hand and their dad's journal in the other. The Latin spilled easily from the younger brother's lips.

"It's too late Winchester…Brooklyn's ticket to Hell's been punched and time stamped," the demon sneered cruelly knowing it was shredding and ripping Dean apart inside.

Sam kept reciting as laughter turned to cries and shrieks. The demon struggled and writhed in his chair. Suddenly the demon's head snapped back and the dark smoke shot through its open mouth and through the ceiling of the room before leaving a tired and confused man in its wake.

"Damn it," Dean ran his hand down his face and stomped around the room.

"Dean," Sam placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder only to have him brush it off.

"Don't say it Sam," Dean lifted a hand halting Sam before he could speak any further. He turned and freed the man as he started coming to.

"Get him home," Dean's shoulders dropped as he walked out into the cool Tennessee night.

The hunter stood by his car and kicked at gravel in frustration. Brooklyn had two weeks left and Lilith had been incognito. There was no way he was going to grovel to that demented Obi Wan Tom. He was going to find the baby blood drinking bitch on his own terms.

"I can't let her down," Dean swore to himself. "I am going to find Lilith and when I do…."

His monologue interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket. He knew who was calling at this ungodly hour.

"Dean, I had vision," Brooklyn said in a shaky voice. She didn't even ask why Dean had gone missing in the first place.

"We're on our way," he reassured her.

* * *

Brooklyn was seated up on the bed when Dean came in. She leapt from beneath the covers and nearly tackled Dean as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa, easy there, baby," he looked down seeing relief spilling over in her eyes and features though her body was shivering against the warmth of his.

"Brook, what happened? What did you see?" He gently asked. Dean observed no outward indications of a migraine setting in for which he was internally grateful for. Brooklyn took a deep breath in an attempt to soothe her nerves before telling Dean what she saw.

"There was a doctor and he went missing from a gym or club. Anyways, he was being strapped down to this table and then there was this man or at least he looked like a man. His face was all leathery and wrinkled and he wore some kind of old fashioned clothes. He was wielding a scalpel and the doctor was wide awake when his guts were being cut open and sifted around. The pain….the pain was so intense and blinding that he couldn't scream. His blood was soaking the wooden table and floor but Leatherface didn't seem to mind being coated in a dying man's blood."

Dean held her closer before guiding her back to the bed. Brooklyn let her body be lowered down on the mattress before Dean stripped his own clothing off and crawled up in beside her. The hunter exhaled loudly and closed her eyes feeling better that she told Dean what she saw.

* * *

Sam came in the next morning with a paper in hand.

"Are you two decent?" He shielded his eyes from any possible sight that might scar him for life.

"Yes Samantha," Dean hollered out from the tiny kitchenette.

Sam closed the door and spotted Brooklyn hunched over her laptop as Dean was pouring out two cups of coffee. The younger brother was relieved as seeing Brooklyn at ease and not recovering from another migraine.

"I think we may have something. It says here that in Erie, Pennsylvania a man walked into an ER wearing nothing but a trench coat."

"Okay so…." Dean waited for Sam to continue.

"When he opened it up his organs came falling out and his liver was missing," he slid the paper across the table for Brooklyn to read.

"Sounds like an urban legend gone south," she took a drink of her coffee.

"Well that's not all. You see they found fingerprints that belonged to a guy that bit the big one in 1981."

"So what a zombie maybe?" Dean sat down beside Brooklyn and read over her shoulder.

"That's what I'm thinking," Sam darted his eyes between the two.

* * *

Brooklyn stayed behind in the hotel and continued scouring the internet and other archives while Sam and Dean headed to the coroner's office. What the man had to say would put a wrench in their theory.

"Like I told the other law officials, this man's liver wasn't ripped out, it was surgically removed. It's almost as if a doctor or surgeon had gone in there and knew were to cut and what they were looking for."

The coroner pulled the slab out of the drawer showing the neat line that ran across the dead man's abdomen. Sam noted how precise and neat the incision had been.

"Did you gentleman go over my report at all?" The coroner crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the two men suspiciously.

"Uh yes absolutely we did. We merely wanted to see the deceased for ourselves," Dean quickly covered.

Still looking at the two men with uneasy eyes, the coroner slid the slab back in the cooler and locked the door shut.

"Now if you excuse me I need to go so if you two will see yourself out."

Dean and Sam do just that with Dean slipping his phone out.

Brooklyn was stepping out of the shower as her phone was ringing for the fourth time.

"Shit," she scurried over to the bed and flipped it open before it could reach the last ring.

"Dean?"

"Brook, you alright? You weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah I was in the shower."

"Without me?" He feigned hurt. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh please…." She saw right through his façade.

"Alright alright….We have a bit of a problem."

"Bout what?" She sat down on the bed.

"Seems the liver was ganked by a medical professional."

"Well then that would be the second instance then."

"What do you mean?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Some poor bastard's recovering after having one of his kidneys removed. Cops aren't saying a whole lot but he was found in a hotel bath tub. Maybe we aren't dealing with a zombie, Dean. It's sounding more like someone's sick idea of playing out urban legends."

Dean bit his lip and thought for a moment. What if Brook was right? They could be out looking for Lilith instead of tracking down a sick organ harvesting fuck that the cops could be tracking down.

"Dean? Earth to Dean," Brooklyn's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Maybe you two should check it out just in case someone's trying to conduct some ritual or summoning."

"Alright, yeah see you soon too. Love you too," Dean snapped his phone shut.

* * *

The man was watching a rerun of Grey's Anatomy when Sam and Dean entered the room. Dean straightened up and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Haynes? I'm Detective Tyler and this is Detective Perry. We're here to talk about what happened."

The man clicked off the television and slowly and painfully turned to face the two suits.

"Look can you two come back later?" He replied hazily.

"Uh no," Sam replied.

"You know if you don't cooperate you could be charged with obstruction of law," the younger brother continued on.

"Alright fine," he sighed.

"I was outside getting out of my car when I was jumped from behind and then I found myself strapped down to a rotted splintered table and some nut carving into me like a Thanksgiving Day turkey. I blacked out then came to in a hotel straight out of Psycho screaming in agony and a throbbing pain on my back. Now if the 5-0 is done interrogating me I would like to get some rest."

Dean and Sam slid in the Impala then exchanged bewildered expressions.

"So either we have a zombie with super phenomenal cosmic powers or a living breathing person. God don't let it be a witch," Dean groaned.

Sam snickered knowing how much his brother loathed witches and their "unsanitary" practices.

"Oh stuff it Samantha. You know how gross that is flinging bodily fluids and parts around?" Dean hollered at his brother as he started the engine and sped back to the hotel.

Brooklyn was sound asleep on the bed when the guys returned with lunch. Dean just stood at the foot of the bed watching her sleep and be at peace. Her coppery locks sprawled out and around her face creating an auburn halo about her. He stood there for a few moments more until finally deciding to wake her up.

"Brook, got something for you," Brooklyn woke up and looked around seeing Sam eating his girly salad.

"Hope it's not rabbit food," she quipped.

Sam was looking around on the internet while Dean finished up eating. Brooklyn's eyes proved to be larger than her stomach so Dean graciously offered to take what was left.

"I knew it. The victims were all stitched up with silk suture which was commonly used in the 19th century. Only trouble was it led to a high infection rate so doctors employed maggots to keep infection down. The first victim had silk threads in his wounds and his abdominal cavity was loaded with maggots."

"Dude I'm eating here," Dean said between mouthfuls of burger. Brooklyn took another drink of her Sprite and watched as her husband continued chowing down.

"You know this story's ringing a bell though," he finished up the last of his meal.

Brooklyn was already fetching John's journal and started skimming through the pages. About half way through she spotted an entry.

"Does the name Doctor Benton ring any bells boys?" She looked up at the guys seeing the recognition slowly trickle through their eyes.

"Sounds familiar but keep reading Brook."

"This doctor was from New Hampshire and became obsessed with finding a way to live forever. He was into alchemy and immortality heavily and he did find the answer others have sought but of course there was a hefty price tag attached. He had to replenish his organs in a manner of speaking. Anyone wanna take a guess?"

"Lemme guess, organ harvesting," Sam answered.

"Ding ding ding," Brooklyn grinned before reading on.

"You dad mentions crossing paths with Benton and thought he had ganked the SOB by ripping out his heart but apparently not."

"So what did Benton gank someone else's heart?" Dean inquired.

"Sounds like it. He also mentions Benton likes to be in seclusion and near a source of water so he can flush away blood and other body parts."

Brooklyn handed the journal to Sam and made a hasty retreat to bathroom. The twinges of a migraine were forming along the edges of her head. She quickly shut the door and grabbed the medical bag retrieving the morphine tourniquet and a fresh needle. With the tourniquet firmly in place and skin cleansed, Brooklyn shot the needle up her vein and slowly forced the drug in her waiting body.

She replaced everything and safely disposed of the needle then stood up and off the toilet. The hunter splashed some cold water on her face and snatched the towel off the rack. As she pulled the cloth away and looked in the mirror the demonic version of herself was waiting.

Its hollow black orbs were staring straight at her as it leaned casually against the wall.

"Time's almost up, Brookie. Soon this is what you'll be," the demon pointed at itself.

Brooklyn closed her eyes tight then opened them back up to find it gone from sight. Gripping the counter tight, she breathed in as deep as possible before heading back out. The meds kicked in and soon she was resting comfortably on the bed. But her peace wouldn't be for long as the vision intruded her mind.

* * *

**I know this chapter was looooong but I hope it was worth it!**


	36. The Secret of Life

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn straightened up and exited the bathroom pretending as if nothing were wrong. Dean looked up seeing her cross the room and come sit beside him.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, too much water and pop that's all," she smiled.

Dean shrugged it off not wishing to question the peace she was feeling at that time. Instead he turned back to his dad's journal to see if anything else was written in regards to Doc Benton. As she sat beside Dean, the images bombarded her mind.

_The woods were quiet as the man jogged through. The night was warm and humid and he always took the same route every evening. _

_The dark figure watched him from the bushes and waited until he passed by. The jogger didn't know what hit him. As he checked the heart monitor attached to his wrist, the assailant leapt out with a cloth in one hand. The powerful chemical overpowered the athlete as his world went dark. _

_The man came to in the dimly lit room finding his body strapped down and shirt removed. The heart rate monitor on his wrist continued beeping as he struggled to break free. The sound of footsteps echoed down the stairs as the man with suture scars hovered over him. With the scalpel in hand he cut deep into the man's chest. The man hollered and screamed in agony as his heart monitor beeped wildly. The man then cracked and pried apart the rib cage. The victim was beyond pain and now had passed out as the man reached in and pulled the still beating heart up and out of the cavity. _

_The monitor went silent._

"Brook?! Brooklyn can you hear me?!?!"

Brooklyn snapped out of her trance and looked over into the frantic face of her husband.

"Benton got another one," was all she said.

* * *

Sam started reviewing the maps as he felt a presence behind him. His hand slinked down for the gun hidden in his waistband.

"Now you know that little cap gun won't work on me," the voice rang out.

Sam spun around to see Tom standing there. The demon was grinning from ear to ear reminding the hunter of the Joker.

"What is it?"

Tom sat down across from the hunter and peered over the maps scattered on the table.

"Planning a little romantic getaway?"

"No. We're working a case for your information," Sam gathered up the maps in a neat pile.

"I have a lead on Lilith," he finally cut to the chase.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Omens are popping up around a town called Pontiac Illinois."

"You know if Dean catches you here….."

"I know I know he'll go berserk on my ass. I only come by to offer assistance in your brother's little mission. He hasn't given up already has he?"

"No, he won't ever give up even if the odds are stacked up against him and Brook," Sam said sadly.

"Which is why I come bearing this gift. I know Dean doesn't trust me as I am a demon but I do remember what it was like…..being human."

Sam heard the sorrow in the demon's voice as he looked over at Tom.

"Did you really offer up your soul to save your sister in Salem?"

The demon nodded and looked down at the Formica table top.

"Yes and I would do it all over again without a second thought. She didn't deserve the punishment those hypocrites handed to her. She was innocent, a child of nature who helped the same people who accused her of black magic."

Sam felt a pang of pity for the demon which quickly vanished with the sound of the door opening and Dean stepping in.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" Dean demanded coldly.

"Dean, Tom says he knows where Lilith may be."

"Oh really now?" the older brother crossed his arms over his chest. Brooklyn entered the room and immediately froze at the sight of Tom.

"Hello Brooklyn, nice to see you again," Tom smiled briefly at the hunter.

"Too bad the sentiments are the same for me," she replied with bitterness.

"Well Sam the ball is in your court now. Either you can check out my lead or squander the chance to kill the demon that holds Brooklyn's contract."

Tom rose and walked around the hunters and glanced once more over his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way, I don't know how long she's going to be hanging around there but if I were you I'd make tracks."

Dean looked hard at Sam as if he were mentally chewing his ass out.

"Don't look at me like that. Tom has helped us out every single time so far. Don't you want to kill Lilith and save Brook?"

"Of course I do! But I don't trust him Sam. He is a damn dirty demon!"

Brooklyn listened at the two bantered back and forth before she finally whistled effectively breaking up the disagreement.

"Hey, I'm right here you know. You both don't have to talk like I'm an invalid or child! It's my soul that's got the expiration date remember?"

Dean's shoulders dropped and looked over at Brooklyn knowing she was right. He reached out and wrapped her in his arms.

"You're right Brook. I'm sorry, it's just that…."

"It's okay Dean. I want that bitch dead just as much if not more than you do. But let's finish this case up and then head west okay?"

"Alright," he whispered kissing her on the top of her head. Sam turned and spread the maps back out as Dean sat down to join him. Brooklyn pulled up the laptop and started typing up a lengthy email to Brady then one to Markus. She knew if they couldn't stop Lilith then she needed to let guardian and best friend know what they meant to her. They had stopped in just a week prior and Brooklyn had spent every waking moment with them both laying out what she wanted done when the time came.

Dean wasn't aware of what she did as she made Markus and Brady swear silence until she was gone. Brooklyn still held out hope that they would break the deal but she knew realistically she was going to Hell and Dean would be alone.

The hunter noticed the intense expression locked on Brooklyn's face as she remained hunched over the screen and continued typing furiously. He wondered what she was doing but knew she would tell him if it was important. Instead the hunter turned back towards the maps and spotted an area of interest.

"Sam check it out," Sam spied the area Dean's finger was circling around and nodded in agreement. There was an abandoned cabin marked on the hiking trail. Probably used at one time by the rangers.

"It's worth a shot," he stacked the other maps away.

* * *

Brooklyn wanted to go but her body was wracked with pain which Dean knew was caused by the curse. It was devastating to him to be unable to help her as the darkness continued ravaging her body more and more. The only thing that relieved her pain temporarily was the morphine and even then it was a matter of time before……

Dean suppressed the notion and administered the small amount watching as her body continued tensing and tightening. Sam noticed how bad a shape she was in and told Dean to stay.

"Sam are you sure?" The younger brother nodded his head.

"Yeah. Brook needs you Dean and it would be best to stay here with her."

Dean nodded and kicked off his boots before crawling in bed beside her.

"Sam," Dean gave him his gun as there were several more in the bag by the bed. Sam slid the gun in his waistband and hurried up and out the door.

"Dean…." Brooklyn groaned through the barrier of pain.

"I'm here Brook," he brushed away her hair and lightly stroked the side of her face.

"Sam….Benton…..Danger…." her words were slow and garbled but Dean heard his brother's name. Brooklyn's eyes rolled up into her head as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Brook?" Dean checked her pulse finding a steady heartbeat against his fingers. The hunter sighed out in relief and gathered some supplies and weapons before heading out. He knew Brooklyn wasn't going anywhere as she was in a deep seated sleep.

* * *

Sam stops short of the cabin and kills the engine. With flashlight and gun in hand, the hunter approached the cabin, using the trees as cover. He peered around every tree he ducked behind until he figured it was safe. As he approached the cabin he found the door to be slightly ajar. Pulling his gun out, Sam slipped inside the inky blackness and clicked on the light.

On the table was a journal and Sam thumbed through it. What he learned was interesting to say the least. Benton had cracked the code to living forever as he had written down the formula details and all. He had to show Dean this. This could be what they've been searching for! Brooklyn didn't have to face Lilith after all!

He stuffed the book in his bag and headed down the stairs. The basement was lit by several dirty bulbs illuminating a medical workshop of horrors. Body parts were strewn in jars and bottles as there was a chute to dispose of the bodies when Benton was done. Still Sam moved on seeing the body of the runner Brooklyn had seen in her vision still on the table. His chest open and heart was missing.

As he examined the deceased, Benton charged up behind him and struck him on the back of the head.

Dean pulled up in a Jeep and saw his baby hidden a few yards away. He quickly darted through the clearing and slipped silently through the door. The open space was dark but the light coming from downstairs caught his attention.

"Well, someone's home," Dean padded to the head of the stairs and strained to hear Benton as he spoke.

"I know who you are. Your daddy ripped my heart out but I found a new one rather quickly. I need new eyes as you can see and yours will be perfect."

Sam struggled as Benton bent over to pluck out his eyes one by one. Dean stormed down the stairs and pumped the good doctor full of lead. Benton laughed and turned fisting a leathery hand in Dean's jacket and tossing him across the room like a rag doll. The hunter spied the knife and bottles of medical supplies and got an idea.

Benton returned to Sam who was fighting against the taut straps.

"This won't hurt….much," Benton gripped Sam's chin and placed the scalpel below his right eye.

Dean charged back stabbing Benton in the back.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" Benton laughed but quickly felt his body tingle and go numb as Dean waved the bottle of chloroform in his face. The hunter's face was the last thing Benton saw before passing out.

"Dean, he has the formula," Sam spat out excitedly as Dean freed his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Benton, it's all pure science. No magic or anything supernatural."

Dean's mind soaked in what Sam was telling him as they hoisted Benton on the table and strapped him down. Sometime later the good doctor came around and fought against the restraints.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Dean shouted.

Benton fought harder against the restraints as he spoke.

"Let's make a bargain. I'll give you the secret to my longevity in exchange for my freedom. Once in a lifetime chance here," he pleaded.

Dean coated a rag in chloroform and slapped it over the doctor's face silencing him.

* * *

Brooklyn was awake when the brothers came by and collected her. She was still groggy but coherent enough to understand what Dean was telling her.

"No," she shook her head.

"Brook, this our chance to outsmart Lilith."

"Dean, it's no way to live. Look at Benton, he's a monster. He has to kill people just to prolong his life for what a few years? How many have died because of his selfishness?"

"Brook….." Brooklyn placed a finger on his lips.

"Dean, I don't want to live like a monster. I would rather die first."

The hunter blinked back a tear as he saw the sadness in her grey eyes. She was resolved to take on Lilith and more than likely suffer in Hell.

"Brook, please…."

"Dean, I'm sorry but no. I know you are desperate to save me and for that alone is difficult enough. But not like this. Unlike Benton I still have a conscious and soul."

Dean took her hands in his before leading her towards the Impala. He knew he had just lost a chance to save the love of his life.

* * *

**Okay only a few more left then I will work on the sequel!**


	37. The Last Time Felt Like The First Time

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

The Crocotta had sapped a great deal of strength out of Sam and Dean leaving them injured and exhausted as they tended to their wounds.

"I see they improved your face," Dean snickered as he wiped away the blood from his face.

"Right back atcha," Sam snapped back.

Brooklyn was seated on the bed with an ice pack firmly against her face. The Crocotta had taken a swipe at her across the left side of her face leaving a bruised cheek. They had checked out Pontiac but Lilith had long since gone, moving on to another site. Brooklyn knew she had a week left and Dean was feeling it as well. He was grasping straws turning desperate for anything, something that would save his hunter.

Dean wiped away the remnants of blood and brushed past his brother to see Brooklyn sitting still on the bed with ice pack attacked to her face. The mattress shifted with the weight of his body as the hunter sat down beside her.

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit," she sighed and pulled the pack away from her face. Dean tenderly brushed his fingers along the cold red spot feeling the swollen skin beneath.

"Did you want something?" He twisted around and retrieved the medical bag.

"No, it doesn't hurt that bad."

Sam was at his laptop but could hear the conversation, not that he was eavesdropping on purpose.

"This Crocotta really socked it to me Dean. It went straight for the jugular."

"That was pretty harsh to pretend it was your mom."

"Yeah," Brooklyn nodded sadly. "For a fleeting moment I thought it was her, it was really her."

"Brook, I'm sorry…." Dean started to say but Brooklyn quickly thwarted him.

"I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way out of this. I mean I'm staring down the barrel of this thing. You know, Hell, for real forever. And I'm just….I'm scared Dean. I'm really scared," her voice trailed off.

Dean drew her within his arms comforting the upset hunter.

"I know. I'm scared too," he confessed.

"I guess I was ready to believe anything. The last act of a desperate soul…." She blinked away the tears letting them fall.

Dean wanted to tell her that it would alright, that this was but a long never ending nightmare to which both would wake from soon. But he knew that was a lie. The hunter had sought out every seer, medium, psychic and shaman only to get the same response from every single one. There was nothing that could be done.

They sat there holding one another with Dean holding her tighter against his solid frame. The warmth of her body provided a reassurance for Dean as he swore he could hear the ticking of a clock somewhere off in the distance. He blocked it out instead focusing on the beating of her heart in rhythm with his own.

* * *

Sam had slipped out and decided to head to the library leaving Dean and Brooklyn alone. As he came upon the Impala a shadowy figure was leaned comfortably against it.

"Told you you should've made tracks and now you've lost the scent," Tom chided Sam.

"Gee thanks for the support," Sam fired back.

"Look, Brooklyn has a week left before blackout and yet here you two are doing your rendition of National Lampoon's Family Vacation."

"We went to Pontiac and she was gone, Tom. Lilith decided to cut vacation a bit short," Sam was growing irritated with the demon.

"Well I don't have any more leads seeing as I have been marked as a traitor to the other side. No one wants to be caught dead with me right now."

"Not my problem, Tom."

"Fine, suit yourself. But when the hellhound comes for Brooklyn, don't come screaming to me for help," Tom turned to walk away.

"Tom, wait," the demon spun back around waiting impatiently for Sam to speak.

"What is it now?"

"Look, I know you're not exactly in Dean and Brooklyn's fan club but you have been right about so far."

"I know your brother and Brooklyn have never trusted me but there are those of us who don't tow the party line if you know what I mean."

Sam thought about that for a moment. Maybe there was still hope for Brooklyn though it wasn't the manner that Dean was wishing to go by.

"Give me your phone," Sam stuck out his hand. Tom fished out the phone from his host's pocket and placed it in the waiting palm. He watched as Sam punched in his cell saving it then handing it back over to Tom.

"Call me if anything comes up. As you said, Brooklyn has a week left."

Tom smiled then vanished leaving Sam alone by the car.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn were now sprawled out side by side nose to nose. Sam had left saying he wanted to get research done which left the hunters alone. Dean lazily carded his fingers through her hair watching as the copper strands landed lightly around her face. She was so beautiful.

The stress and pain that had been dominant in her eyes for so long melted away to reveal a gentleness and softness that Dean had forgotten was once there. He closed his eyes allowing his other senses to take over as her finger lightly traced along his chiseled jaw. Her touch sent jolts of electricity through his body numbing the pain that tore at his soul. He knew they had one week, seven days then the clock would reach zero.

Brooklyn continued outlining his beautiful features with her fingers, committing every trace freckle and line to memory. The scent of his body wash tickled her nose filling her mind with the traces of ocean spray. His spiky blonde hair befitted her hunter as they were rigid and stood firm like he always did.

Dean found himself gently gripping her hand and pulling it towards his waiting lips. Brooklyn watched as he kissed each finger letting each digit linger upon his warm full mouth before moving on to the next. A moan rumbled in her throat as he moved down her palm then along her wrist. His other hand slipped down between their bodies and hastily undid the button up shirt. Dean replaced her wrist with her sultry pouty lips loving the feel of hot velvet pressed tightly against him.

Brooklyn shimmied out of her shirt while Dean pulled his black one up and over his head. His amulet rested comfortably between her breasts which to Dean appeared fitting as after all, he had her heart. She kicked her jeans off allowing her lover to slip them off her ankles.

Dean caressed her calves letting his lips run along the silken smooth skin. Brooklyn gasped as his hand slid between her legs and teased her through the cotton boy shorts. The hunter felt her body respond as the small damp spot rapidly grew with each swirl of his finger.

"Dean… please…." She whimpered.

He couldn't say no to that sweet voice. Brooklyn looked up through half lidded eyes, watching the last of her clothing vanish off her body feeling so open but free around him. Dean was already undressed and sitting on his heels. His rich emerald orbs took in her naked body remembering the first time they had given themselves to one another. She was hesitant to give her heart to another but Dean had slowly worked at proving he was worthy of her love.

Carefully he lowered his body on top of hers sensing a shift in his hunter's hips and legs. He gazed upon her with love swelling in his eyes and soul. Brooklyn captured his lips with her own aching for more. Dean let the need take over his body and thrusted inside her. He held back desiring to make this last between them. The hunter rocked his body gently against hers letting the damp heated walls rub against his cock.

For Brooklyn it was like the first time all over again. Her body responded and thrusted her hips up to to meet his as he came down. Dean had to remember to breathe as the sensations his mind and body were feeling had made him forget the basic motion. Brooklyn reached out stroking his sweat beaded face.

"Dean, breathe," she whispered.

Dean didn't respond instead the hunter gathered her in his strong arms and lifted her off the bed. She wrapped his legs around his waist and saw where they were headed. The hunter eased both their bodies in the plush chair with Brooklyn straddled a top of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support as she steadily rode him. Dean held her by waist guiding her as she felt the orgasm pooling within her abdomen. The short moans and pants slid past her lips as her body shook and writhed on his body.

"Dean…" she threw her head back and relented to the powerful wave that coursed and pulsed through her body. Dean groaned then tilted his head towards her kissing her chest. He pulled back seeing her face streaked with tears as more continued to leave tracks upon her face.

"It's alright Brook…." He whispered reassuringly before pulling her lips to his. Their tongues danced madly around the other as Dean felt the familiar pooling and coiling beginning deep within his body. He thrusted harder against her unable to stop or slow down. Dean groaned her name and pressed against her shoulder as he spilled inside her body. Brooklyn locked their hips together not wanting him to move, she was breathing hard and her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

Dean pulled her back down kissing her gently and running his hands down her damp sweaty back before coming to rest on her bottom. Minutes passed before they finally broke apart forced to come up for air. He reached out wiping away the few tears that remained on her cheeks with his thumb.

"I love you Brooklyn Addison Winchester," his voice cracked through several tones.

"And I love you Dean Jonathan Winchester," she didn't hold any emotions back in her declaration.

* * *

When Sam returned several hours later he found Brooklyn and Dean clothed, showered and sound asleep in one another's arms. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what transcended in his absence. He smiled sadly at the couple before stepping in the shower himself.

* * *

**I know it's almost that time.....**


	38. Point of No Return

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys

* * *

The nightmare was more vivid and definitive than any of the others. Brooklyn tossed and turned as the image played out in terrible clarity.

_She was racing through the woods hearing the growling and snarling grow louder and closer with every stride she took. Panic and adrenaline fueled her body as she barreled through bushes and trees alike feeling the leaves and sticks slap against her arms and face. _

_Brooklyn dare not look back as she charged on. Her feet tripped beneath her then catapulted her body forward down the ravine. She screamed in surprise as her body crashed against rocks twigs and earth before her body stopped at the base. Brooklyn looked up behind her shoulder seeing it standing over the ledge with teeth bared and eyes blood red. _

_She struggled to get up but the thick mud only bogged her down even more. It watched her struggle as if getting some disgusting pleasure from her battle against nature. Brooklyn finally broke free and took off running hearing the hellhound pick up its pursuit. _

_Brooklyn didn't see the dead tree until her foot hooked underneath the rotted wood. The hunter went forward and landed against the rock and gravel. She tried to stand up but her ankle was broken. It was then the hellhound pounced. She screamed as the claws and teeth first tore into her legs then ripped apart her midsection like a rack of lamb. _

Brooklyn shot up panting hard and fighting to breathe. She flung back the blankets to find her legs and body intact for the time being.

"It was just a nightmare," she muttered to herself. Brooklyn felt the book she had been reading wedged between the bed and her body. Brooklyn pulled it out from beneath her seeing what she had been reading.

"Figures," she looked at the entry on hellhounds and promptly slammed the book shut. The hunter looked around noticing Dean was nowhere to be found. She then remembered he had gone out to do a food run. Something wet ran down her face and she reached up feeling the beads of sweat running down her face.

"I need a shower," she muttered.

* * *

Dean returned and spotted the bathroom light on and heard the water running.

"Brook?" He placed the food down and headed straight to the bathroom. He had some news that would cheer up as it certainly had him.

Brooklyn was turning off the water and stepping out just as Dean was walking in. He caught a glimpse of her naked wet body before it vanished beneath the thick blue towel.

"Hey," she kissed him lightly on the lips then brushed past him to get dressed.

"I talked to Bobby," he began.

"Oh yeah?"

"He's found a way to locate Lilith," Brooklyn froze with her jeans midway up her legs. She sat down with jeans still not on all the way as Dean settled in beside her.

"Cutting it kind of close don't you think?"

Dean just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Brooklyn I know we're cutting it close but we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes; you're not going to Hell Brook. I'm not gonna let you I swear. Everything's gonna be okay."

Brooklyn wished she could truly share his enthusiasm but they had come close so many times before only to fall flat on their asses. Dean knew she was disheartened but hoped after going to Bobby's that would all change.

* * *

Brooklyn scratched her head at the odd contraption Bobby had rigged on his table. It was a tripod that reminded her of the supports of a teepee and in the center was some kind of crystal or pendulum.

"You know with the right name and information there's nothing you can't find."

"The internet for demons," Brooklyn joked. Bobby and Dean looked over at her and she kept her mouth shut.

"After I get done we'll know where Lilith is hiding down the the street name and number," Bobby beamed.

Dean and Brooklyn watched as Bobby started to recant an invocation in Latin. The pendulum slowly started to swing erratically until it stood straight up pointing at the name of the town Lilith was in.

"We have a winner. Looks like Little Miss Sunshine is hiding in De Soto Kansas."

Brooklyn covered her mouth and looked for something to lean on. Dean spotted her stumbling back and caught her around the waist.

"Bitch is cutting me where it counts," Brooklyn muttered.

It dawned on Bobby why Brooklyn reacted like she did: De Soto was where she was born. Sure she was from Kansas City but that was later her parents moved there then later died.

"Lemme guess the address is 1183 Campbell right?"

Bobby nodded his head as the street address had been burned in map. He silently wondered if Lilith had done this intentionally as if she was expecting them.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get moving," Sam grabbed their stuff and bolted through the front door.

Dean pulled at Brooklyn but the hunter remained firmly entrenched in place.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Brooklyn looked up at Dean.

"What's wrong? Dean we have no plan that's what's wrong. All we have is the Lucifer's Sword and even then there's no guarantee we can get in close enough to gank her. Second she almost killed both you and Sam back in New Harmony, need I go on?"

"Well damn it what the Hell are we supposed to do?!" Dean answered in complete frustration.

"Just because I have a one way ticket to Hell doesn't mean you or Sam have to have one either. We have to do this as a team Dean. We have to be smart about this or we'll have already lost. Please Dean don't go into this half cocked."

Dean nodded and looked into those wide rain cloud grey eyes knowing she was right.

* * *

Sam had overheard Dean and Brooklyn arguing and decided to take matters into his own hands. He quickly retreated out to woods behind Bobby's house and set up a symbol to summon a demon. It didn't matter what was used as long as the symbol was correct. He sat back and closed his eyes letting the Latin slip between his lips.

"You know there's this invention called a cell phone? I've heard such marvelous things about it."

Sam opened his eyes seeing Tom standing with his hands in his pockets. The demon was peering down with amusement over the little setup Sam had laid out before him.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Sam stood up and wiped the dirt off his knees.

"I've been in hiding. It seems I have this bounty on my head and every demon has been trying to track me down. But I've been covering my tracks," he pulled out a hex bag and dangled it in the air.

Tom then slipped out three more and tossed them over to Sam.

"Since you three are so determined to take Lilith head on, you're gonna need something to keep her and her lackeys off your trail."

"Is it true? Is Lilith in Brooklyn's old home in Kansas?"

Tom kicked around a small stone watching it roll around before lifting his head to look at at Sam.

"Yes, Lilith's there. She has a certain sense of humor."

"Well Brooklyn doesn't think it's very funny," Sam huffed.

"Do you see my laughing Sam? Honestly I think it's pretty cold."

Sam toyed with the hex bags and slipped them inside his jacket.

"So what do we do now?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders and looked directly at the hunter.

"Well obviously you three are going down there so….."

"I thought I heard a screeching voice. Oh if it isn't our demented little Obi Wan," Dean broke through the brush and stared down the demon.

"Dean, just as suave as ever," Tom turned around and returned the cold stare.

"Just call it a hunch but I knew you'd show up. Sam doesn't seem to wanna listen."

"You know for someone who's so damn anxious to save his wife you sure do like to bite the hand that feeds. Sam give him the hex bags."

Sam tossed two hex bags over to Dean. The hunter didn't want to know what was in them so he quickly shoved them in his pocket.

"You're welcome," Tom rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam.

"If you want my help meet me in De Soto by tomorrow. It's cutting it close I know but Lilith won't see you coming."

"And why should we trust you again?" Dean replied in a snarky manner.

"Listen short bus if you don't want my help fine! But either way Brooklyn's time's up at midnight tomorrow. Do you want a crack at Lilith or not?"

Dean seethed beneath the surface and knew Tom was taking joy in watching in squirm. The hunter promptly turned on his heels and stormed off without so much as muttering a word.

Brooklyn was loading up the Impala when Dean marched up the path. She shut the trunk and looked up to see her husband agitated to say the least.

"Dean what's wrong?" She hurried around the car and noticed his hands were curled into two tight fists.

"Nothing," he grumbled, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah I got everything packed," she hitched a thumb at the trunk.

"Good," he strolled inside Bobby's house leaving her stunned at his sudden attitude. Just then Sam was hiking up the path.

"Sam what's up with Dean?"

"Tom was here," he simply said.

* * *

The hunters were in the car as Dean was on his third attempt to start his baby.

"Damn it," he growled and snarled. He was so focused on the car that he didn't spot Bobby standing by the window until he tapped on the glass and waved a part.

"Where do you three think you're going?"

"We have the Sword…" Dean started to speak.

"And you intend to use it without me. Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?!"

"Well no of course not," Sam piped up.

"This isn't your fight Bobby."

Bobby glared angrily at Dean. "The Hell it isn't! Family doesn't end with blood and besides you need me. Brook's playing wounded."

Bobby looked over at Brooklyn. The hunter felt his eyes on her as he asked her this question: "Tell me Brook how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

"Too many," she sighed heavily.

"Just as I suspected," Bobby tossed the part back to Dean.

"I'll follow but don't be stopping every ten minutes to pee either."

* * *

The sun had set as they were now in Nebraska. The ride had been quiet as no one had anything to say. Brooklyn had taken to staring out the window taking the last bit of scenery she probably would ever see. Dean clicked on the radio hoping it would crack the ice. He hated chick flick moments and he wasn't going to endure through one now.

"Dean," he turned to face Brooklyn who was now looking back at him. Her eyes flickered in the moonlight splashing silver with grey. Her hair glowed as the light created a faint halo. The hunter felt his heart melt at how ethereal she looked right then and there.

"If we don't succeed and gank Lilith I need to tell you that…."

"No Brook, you're not going to break out the teary goodbye speech or the Kleenex. We will get through this damn it. Tomorrow morning you'll be by my side sound asleep in my arms and Lilith will be dead as a doorknob."

Brooklyn looked down at floorboards then back out the window. Dean couldn't let things be this way. He reached over and tugged on her hand urging her to be by his side. Brooklyn relented and slid across the bench yearning for the warmth of his body pressed against hers. Dean kissed her temple and ran his fingers over her hand remaining that way the rest of the way down.

The cop was seated in his car when the demon possessed his body. The officer's eyes went black then back to green as the Impala roared by. The left taillight was out prompting him to break from his hiding place and pursue the car.

The flashing lights caught Sam's attention first.

"Are we being pulled over?" Brooklyn craned her neck around seeing the blue and red lights as well.

"Damn," he cursed, "I have a busted taillight. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothin," he added.

Dean pulled over and killed the engine then rolled down the window as the trooper paused at the window.

"Problem officer?" Dean smiled.

"License and registration please," Dean produced both.

"You realize you have an out taillight?" The trooper looked over the documents. Brooklyn looked over and tilted her head. The hunter's eyes went wide with horror and disgust.

"I've been meaning to fix that. As a matter of fact…."

Brooklyn leapt out of the car but not before swiping the Lucifer's Sword from its hiding spot. She leapt on the cop and punched him hard feeling the darkness overpowering her once again. Dean stepped out horrified as she stabbed the cop in the heart with the blade. The tell tale orange charged through the cop's body before going dead.

Bobby pulled up as Brooklyn pulled the sword from the corpse. Her eyes reflected coal black in the headlights then retreated until grey remained.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"Brook just ganked a demon," Dean appeared dazed over the whole thing.

"I saw his real face beneath the cop's," she muttered.

The foursome hurried to conceal the cop's car with twigs and branches before moving on.

"You know with Brook being able to see the demons, we can use it against Lilith," Bobby noted.

"Yep might come in pretty handy actually," Dean noted.

"Gee thanks for the support. It's good to know my damned soul is good for something," Brooklyn bitterly stated.

The Impala and Chevelle raced down the road edging closer to Kansas and the showdown with Lilith.

* * *

**One chapter left......**


	39. In My Time of Dying

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I own the guys…*sighs*

* * *

It was nightfall when they arrived in De Soto. Brooklyn swore the town had remained the same as the surrounding areas continued to grow and expand outward. The only new things were the gas station, McDonald's and Sonic off the highway. She wondered if any of her parent's former neighbors were still here or if they had moved on seeking better fortunes in nearby Olathe and Overland Park.

The Impala stopped about a half mile away from the house and Dean killed the engine. He turned to see Brooklyn staring intently at the only house with the porch light on. She found it odd but suspected the neighbors were either possessed or dead or in hiding.

"So you're really going to take Queen Bee head on?" Tom popped up beside Sam.

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes as Brooklyn shot a weird look at him. Tom caught her stare.

"What? Something wrong?"

"You are one ugly bastard, Tom," she said with unmasked disgust.

Dean suppressed a laugh before straightening back up in his seat.

"Alright, we know Lilith's down there but we don't see any demons anywhere."

"Maybe it's a trap," Sam suggested.

"Maybe she cleared a path expecting us," Brooklyn said what everyone else had been thinking but was afraid to say it.

"Even if she's got a trap set up we still need to be careful. Demons could be lying in wait for us," Tom said quietly. The demon did have a point.

Dean ran his hand over his face and saw Brooklyn slip the Lucifer's Sword out from its hiding place. He watched as she ran her fingers delicately over and around the razor sharp edge as if judging how far she should bury the sword into Lilith's vile flesh. Dean couldn't help but to watch with sorrow in his eyes as she was preparing to meet Death head on. But he knew no matter what they did or where they went, the hellhound would find her and deliver her to Hell.

"So how do we wanna do this? Stealth and silence or guns blazing?"

"Can't we do both?" Brooklyn asked.

Dean pondered that thought and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?"

* * *

They crept through the shadows using the trees and houses to keep them from view of any patrolling demons. Brooklyn felt her heart racing wildly as she knew they were getting closer to Lilith. The hunter realized it was her damned soul acting as a homing device in helping them find the demon.

Dean checked his watch seeing Brooklyn had 3 hours left. They had to hurry.

"Sam you go around the back, Bobby you take the front and Brooklyn and I will go around the garage…." Dean looked around seeing the demon was gone once again. Of course the bottom dwelling bastard wouldn't stick around for long, he was a demon and demons were cowards.

Everyone parted with Dean and Brooklyn going towards the side door leading into the garage. Dean checked the door finding it locked but the hunter was prepared as he slipped the pick kit out of his bag. As he gathered the necessary tools the door clicked and slowly swung open revealing Tom on the other side.

"You thought I fled," he stared at the hunter.

"Well wouldn't be the first time now would it," Dean replaced the tools back in the bag. Taking Brooklyn by the hand they entered the dark garage. The car was parked and cold indicating either someone was here or dead. The demon stood in front of the door to the house checking something before he grabbed the knob and twisted it. The door opened towards them allowing the light from the kitchen to spill in.

On the floor the family was dead, their throats slit allowing the the floor to be coated with crimson. They had been that way for some time as the pungent odor of rotting and decaying flesh burned their senses as they walked by. Brooklyn saw faces frozen in fear and terror as they lived out their last seconds of life.

"What a waste," she muttered as they entered the kitchen. Brooklyn followed Dean down the hall to where her room was when she was a baby. The hunter opened a closet and found something that the owners had left or didn't notice. There, on the door, were her initials and the date of her birth. She brushed her fingers over the etchings feeling for a brief moment the love that was put into them. Her mother had done this and she had been so full of promise and hope that day when she came home.

The vision grew cold as Brooklyn allowed her fingers to slip away and fall by her side. Dean looked at the engraving in the wood then at his wife.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No, don't you go starting this again, Brook. I'm not letting you go to Hell. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Damn it Dean yes you are! Yes you are and I'm sorry and this is my fault I know that. But what you wanna do isn't going to save me. It will just get you killed in the process."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Dean was scared, frightened as he stood there facing Brooklyn.

"Keep fighting and taking out as many of those sons of bitches as you can. Remember that I love you and you have my heart for always," She reached out putting his hand over her heart letting his hand feel the steady beat one last time. Dean nearly jerked his hand back but instead let his body and soul feel her heart beat flowing into his own.

"Uh I hate to break up the moment here but…" Tom motioned for them to head down the hall towards the office area. More blood and bodies were strewn across the room as Brooklyn and Dean found hints of sulfur in places. The wandered from room to room as Brooklyn wasn't detecting any demons in the house other than Tom.

* * *

The clock struck 11:30 as they met up with Bobby and Sam.

"Anything?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head, "Nothing."

"Yeah it's almost as if the whole neighborhood's been wiped clean."

Brooklyn suddenly felt weak all over and collapsed to her knees. Dean dropped down feeling her heart racing wildly in her chest.

"Brook," Brooklyn fought off the panic as it rose within her.

"It's coming," she whispered, "The hellhound is coming."

"Shit," Dean muttered and lifted her in his arms. Brooklyn could hear the howling of the beast as it started closing in on the house. She knew her time was growing shorter as Dean burst into the one room that didn't have blood or corpses in it.

The second office was small and had two sets of double doors leading to the larger parts of the house. The window was medium but easy to protect with a line of salt. Sam lined the doors and vents as Bobby put a Devil's trap at each entry way. Tom arched an eyebrow as the hunters drew and salted the entrance ways.

Brooklyn was in the chair and saw by the clock it was 11:55. She heard the hellhound as it was now in the house and waiting for the stroke of midnight to strike.

"Damn it's ugly," Brooklyn could see it down the hallway. Dean looked where she was pointing and saw nothing. But he knew it was there watching them. Quickly he locked the doors and laid a layer of gris gris dust at each door. The hellhound charged down the hall and scratched furiously at the doors. Its bark sharp and sent shivers of fear down the hunters' spines. It continued pounding and baying as the hunters stood in a circle of salt for added protection. Tom was outside the barrier as it wouldn't go after him.

Sam spotted a break in one of the lines.

"Shit! Guys we have a problem!" The break continued to grow as the air rushed around them blowing the salt and dust around.

"Run!" Dean gathered Brooklyn and the hunters raced down the hall to the den area. The hellhound was hot on their heels as it sensed the one that was to be killed. Brooklyn turned away as the appearance of the beast was indescribable.

Sam hurried and laid down salt as Bobby put down the Gris Gris dust. Tom was pressing his body against the door keeping the hellhound out. He could feel the weight of the beast as it slammed against the glass and wood.

"Give me the Sword and maybe I can kill it," Tom said. Brooklyn held the sword tight and shook her head.

"No way!"

"We don't have time for arguing hunter!" Tom shouted back as he felt some of the wood begin to splinter.

The dust and salt were beginning to lose power as the air coming from beneath the door was starting to scatter the particles away. Dean created a second circle placing Brooklyn inside.

Brooklyn looked up at Tom and noticed something off about the demon. Suddenly it hit her.

"Dean! It's not Tom!"

Dean goes to kill the demon but Tom sends the hunter flying against the room and pinned up against the wall. Bobby and Sam attempt to fight but the demon cast them aside like sticks. Brooklyn watched with horror as rich brown retreated and white took its place.

"Hello Brooklyn. At last we finally meet," Lilith said in Tom's voice.

"How long have you been in him?"

Lilith looked her unusual choice of host over then at the hunter.

"Not long. He's pretty cute," she snickered.

"Where's Tom?"

"He was a bad bad boy and I sent him far far away."

"I knew I should've seen it before but you all look alike to me," Brooklyn spat. Lilith turned to the hunters and smiled at them.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, finally we meet," Dean cringed as the demon touched his face then his brother's.

"Sorry but I don't swing that way," he said in typical Dean fashion.

The demon finally turned to Bobby. "Robert Singer, the geriatric hunter. Tell me something, how does it feel at night when you're alone and your wife's dying screams fill your mind and dreams?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the demon before Tom or rather Lilith turned away back to Brooklyn.

"So this was you big plan? Send me to Hell kill the others and then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

Lilith slapped Brooklyn hard across the face as she replied in a cold tone, "I don't have to answer to puppy chow."

The demon walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Sic em boy," he smirked as the hellhound launched its brutal assault. Brooklyn screamed as the claws of the hellhound ripped into her legs, shredding denim and cotton alike. She feels her body falling to the floor as the claws slash across her chest causing blood to rush out and expose her ribcage. The hunter wailed in pain as she felt her body fight to stay alive. The warm thickness of her own blood covered her face and matted her coppery hair together as the hellhound continued tearing open every piece of intact skin and flesh it could find.

Dean shouted no over and over as helplessly watched Brooklyn get torn to shreds. He saw her wedding band and ring vanish beneath a crimson wave. Her St. Christopher medallion slipped out from beneath her now ripped and bloodied shirt as Brooklyn took in her last breath.

"Dean…." She muttered but the wounds in her throat prevented him from hearing his name being echoed upon her lips.

Lilith turned to the others and lifted a hand filling the room with a powerful bright light. The hunters prepared to die but something intervened and blocked the hellish powers of the demon. Lilith allowed the light to dim and was stunned to see all three standing there alive and well. Dean grabs the sword and charges for the demon hollering in pain and anguish.

The demon threw its head back and the plume of black smoke shot through the ceiling and the host dropped dead to the floor.

"NO!" Dean cried out as he dropped the sword. It clattered to the ground as he rushed to Brooklyn's side. He lifted her lifeless body in his arms and cradled her as he started to sob.

"No…..No……No…." he sobbed over and over again. Sam knelt down and started to tenderly put her body back together. Entrails and bone had been left exposed and Sam took it upon himself to clean her up. Bobby fetched a rag from his bag and gently wiped the blood away from her face and hands exposing two silver bands coated in blood.

"She's gone….." Dean sobbed as he mourned the loss of his wife, partner and best friend.

* * *

Somewhere in the bowels of Hell Brooklyn was latched in a webbing of chains. The hooks were entrenched in her flesh as she called out for help.

"Help! Somebody help me! Dean! DEAN!!!!!"

* * *

**I am working on a sequel which will run parallel to Season 4.....Brooklyn will come back from Hell but will she be the same as Dean remembered her? Thank you again to all the readers who supported this story!**


End file.
